Loneliness Happens, ya?
by Throwing-Fire-Twice
Summary: 2 years after the defeat of Sin. The group has split, Wakka is alone, and Lulu has made some serious realizations. Rated 'T' for now, don't know what might happen. Lukka and Tuna. Thanks, R&R all please
1. Loneliness Happens, ya?

Hello all, and welcome to my first Fic. Thanks for dropping by, even if you don't like it. Something new, a Lukka. Inspired by KathleenDee, and I cannot thank her enough. Not inspiration for the story, okay a little bit, but inspiration to start writing. If there are any glaring errors, just let me know :) Read and Review, and I'll love you!

Note: I do not own FFX or any parts of it. This story is a Lukka, 2 years later. 'T' for now, who knows what my happen (lemony grin? Probably not).

**Note part 2: **I noticed most folks weren't reading anything after this little snippet, except for the wonderful KathleenDee. So I rewrote it. Makes more sense now, with the story. Now that I actually have it written down, that is. So please enjoy, R&R please please please please.

This first chapter is dedicated to KathleenDee, for aforementioned reasons. Without further adieu.

* * *

**Prologue: Loneliness Happens, Ya?**

_"You are leaving? Why are ya leaving, brudda?" a high pitched voice from a small orange haired child said._

_"Only way to keep Sin away from the two people I love is to fight him, away from here," the older man said. Not really even a man, an older adolescent maybe._

_"Does Lulu know? She ain't goin to be a happy person, ya know?" the child said earnestly._

_"She doesn't, Wakka. And you won't tell her, okay? I trust you on this one. I wanted to let you know, so you would understand. She will come to understand, in time at least," he said to Wakka._

_"But why, Chappu?" Wakka asked of the older person, and the he smiled._

_"Like I always say, brudda. Better to keep Sin away from the two people I love, than to have him come here," Chappu said. And then wandered off into the darkness._

"Damn dreams. Why did you do it, brudda?" Wakka asked himself, setting his feet on the floor and stretching, like he did every morning. Rubbed the sleep out his eyes, like did every morning.

"It ain't nobody's fault. Loneliness happens, ya?" Wakka said, and started his day.


	2. Interruption of the Grind

Hello all, and welcome to my first Fic. Thanks for dropping by, even if you don't like it. Something new, a Lukka. Inspired by KathleenDee, and I cannot thank her enough. Not inspiration for the story, okay a little bit, but inspiration to start writing. If there are any glaring errors, just let me know :) Read and Review, and I'll love you!

Note: I do not own FFX or any parts of it. This story is a Lukka, 2 years later. 'T' for now, who knows what my happen (lemony grin? Probably not).

This first chapter is dedicated to KathleenDee, for aforementioned reasons. Without further adieu.

* * *

**Chapter One: Interruption of the Grind**

Wakka stretched his arms and sighed to himself. The sun had been up for a little while, and it was already getting warm. Summers in Besaid were downright uncomfortable sometimes. Wakka started his warmup, like he did every morning, and started his run toward the beach. As he ran, he reflected, like he did every morning.

Two years now, since we parted ways. We all stuck together for months after we beat Sin, and then we slowly drifted. No more adventuring to do, no reason for the fierce loyalty we had back then. We ended up all over the place.

Khimari went back to Mount Gagazet, and started rebuilding what Seymour had destroyed. A leader of sorts now, he guessed. Probably THE leader, if he knew Khimari, and his people respected him greatly for the Calm. They weren't with the church anymore, but I have heard stories of them getting out more often. Gagazet is just too far away to just travel to now.

Rikku and Cid started rebuilding home on Bikanel, not so hidden anymore. They were near the water, and now that machina was allowed and used, it became a strong center for trade. Busy becoming the next leader and stuff like that was time consuming, ya. But I heard a weird rumor, off of the _Winno_. She hadn't been seen in a month or two, she disappeared. Wonder where to?

Yuna, now that she had Tidus back, was busier than ever. They got back together, what, around nine months ago? Last time he saw anyone on Besaid. She was High Summoner, now a diplomat leader of sorts, gettin everyone to get along and play nice. He didn't understand how or why, but he was happy for Yuna. She could finally experience the love she thought she lost.

Lulu has been gone for a while, ya. Don't know where she ended up, he hoped she was happy. No one had seen her, as far as he knew, since Tidus came back. He often thought and dreamt of her. He had always liked her, but family before self, and Chappu took his place. _Damn Chappu_, he thought to himself. He yelled at himself for thinking that, but nothing changed. He wished most of all that she would come back, but he really didn't know why.

Everybody thought that Yuna had sent Auron, back in Sin. But when Tidus came back, so did Auron. He was also extremely busy, travelling with Yuna for a while, and seeing to a bunch of stuff he never mentioned, so Wakka never had any idea what he was actually up to, not like any of them actually ever did.

"Ha" he exclaimed to himself when he thought about that last bit.

And then finally Wakka. He was the last to leave, even Khimari left before he did all that time ago. A year and half already since he left. He didn't have any family, and nowhere to go really. So he went back to Besaid, to try and resume life as it had been once. And it had been difficult, more difficult than he could have imagined. So boring, all the thrills he used to have, gone. So now he thought about the past a lot, and just kept trudging along.

Reaching the beach, Wakka stretched again. The water sparkled with a blue intensity that Wakka loved more than anything. He dove in, and swam again, feeling almost at home underwater than he did above it. He swam for a while, and just floated to the surface, waiting for people to show up. And show up they did. They showed up in pairs or groups, but the group grew to at least 30 people.

Wakka tried going back to playing blitzball, but found he had lost the excitement for playing like he used to, where the team meant everything. He lost the confidence, and thought it didn't matter any more. Ever since the game in Luca, where they beat the Goers, the team had new confidence, and actually won many games and still lost some. Wakka just couldn't go back to the way he was for some reason, a never ending funk, you could say.

So instead of doing that, he opened up a school of sorts, and taught people of all ages how to blitz. Everybody knew blitz rules and all that, but everybody also wanted to learn how to actually play. And Wakka knew he could teach stuff like that. People from all over spira, Yevonites, Al Bhed, Guados, they all came to play. Wakka didn't charge much, and had as much fun helping others with this as he used to in the sphere.

"Cap'n!" a rotund man on the beach yelled. Dressed in the Besaid yellow, he knew it was Keepa.

"Keepa, come on in ya, the water is good as ever," he said, and Keepa joined him.

Thirty people showed up today, about as many as there are every day. Keepa, Datto, and Wakka all worked with people learning how to play. Keepa and Datto were married now (not to each other, ewww), and their ladies didn't like the travelling kind, so they helped him now. Keepa and his wife just had their first son a couple of months back. Lots of celebrating and festivities, that was. They wanted to name the kid Wakka, but Wakka objected to it fiercely. They ended on the name Rali 'Wakka' Arben (Prounounced Rawl-ee). It still killed Wakka to have someone referred to as Wakka because of him. Keepa also made him the kid's watcher. You know, to help out as the kid was growing up, kind of like an Uncle.

"Nice job, ya," Wakka said after working with a young Guado male, and swimming off to see who else needed help. They all needed passing and tackling help, so they were broken off into several groups for the day, and the days to follow.

The boat entered the distance, signaling an end to the practice. 12:10 pm, like clockwork. Even with all the machina used now, the chocobo powered _S.S. Winno_ was still here everyday. People slowly exited the water, and soon nobody was left in the water.

"Good practice, ya, go get somethin' to eat, ya'll be hungry after that one!" Wakka yelled out, and everybody said thanks. Wakka didn't charge much of anything for people to work with him, just enough to buy food and a little savings for travelling. Not like he travelled much, people were so busy. But maybe it was time to visit Khimari, he was the only one who wasn't all over the place nowadays anyways. He felt like he might need to get away a bit, get away from the grind. Maybe, but the folks here liked having a living legend.

Wakka sat on the beach, drying out in the sun on the beach. The boat docked, and he could hear the faint quarking of chocobos being fed in the belly of the boat. The boat was a little more loaded than normal, and around fifteen folks left the boat. Nobody he recognized, and Wakka laid back down. The grind was getting boring, getting to me. The loneliness too. The pilgrimage was always exciting, same routine everyday however, was not.

He was a legend now, legendary guardian. The entire village respected him, and he knew that. Kids would laugh and play when he was around, and anybody travelling through would want his autograph or to shake hands with him. See, some people came to see where Yuna was from, to learn something of it. Their own pilgrimage, they say. They come and donate some money to the church, and in general are very courteous.

He tried to break the monotony doing lots of things. He learned Al Bhed, Rikku will be surprised when she hears that. He had attempted to learn magic from people on the island, but had little success. He could light a cigarette, but he rarely smoked, and only when extremely stressed. But none of that seemed to help. Travel was sounding better and better every time he thought about it. His mind was distracted when a shadow covered up his sun.

"Would you mind, ya?" Wakka said with closed eyes.

"I didn't think that was how you would give myhomecoming," a very familiar cold voice said. Wakka opened his eyes, and saw Lulu.

"Lu!" Wakka exclaimed, hopped up from a laying position, and hugged the dark woman for what seemed to be an eternity. It was the last thing he expected. He didn't recognize anyone on the boat, so where did she come from?

"Hello. I see you are wondering how I got here? I saw how you stared at the boat when it came in," Lulu said, and released him. She looked much the same, dark colors, long hair, and beads all over. She looked extremely tired, however, which was something he hadn't seen since the pilgrimage.

"Ya, didn't see ya on the boat," Wakka said, and his voice lowered there at the end. Obviously, he wanted someone to come see him.

"You are oblivious, Wakka. The airship is docked on the other end of the village," she said and started to walk away.

"Say wuhhh? Who all is here?" Wakka said, and Lulu kept walking. He ran to catch up, but her walking pace was almost his jogging pace. He admired how she looked, as he always did. But Chappu appeared in his mind, and any thought of her dropped, as it always did.

They were near silent until they entered the village. The village was strangely quiet as well, nobody out and about like it was every day. _What the flan is going on here?_ He thought to himself, and looked around. Lulu slipped behind him, and from her bosom produced a hankerchief. She deftly slipped it behind his eyes, and tied it tight.

"What you doin' Lu?" Wakka asked of her.

"Shut it. You'll know in a moment," Lu responded. _Same old Lu._ Wakka said to himself.

He heard a flurry of movement from a lot of people, and then it stopped. He could hear them all breathing, but saying nothing. He couldn't guess how many of them there were. And then Lulu took off the blindfold as people around him started singing.

"Happy birthday to you…" and people all around him smiled and laughed with the look on his face. A mixture of shock, awe, and happiness exuded from the smile he had from ear to ear. He looked through the crowd, and everyone in the village must have been here.

The song ended, and people cheered. The people split down the middle, and a giant cake in the shape of a blitzball appeared, carried by what auspiciously like Auron and Khimari.

"Holy mans, ya!" Wakka exclaimed as everybody laughed at his reaction. He saw Yuna and Tidus holding hands behind the cake, which didn't seem as odd as he thought it might. Cid, Rikku, and Brother were holding what looked like fireworks and grinning like school kids, standing behind the whole procession. Lulu turned to him.

"Happy birthday, you buffoon," Lulu said, and broke the embrace.

"Awww, they look so cute! Don't they guys?" Rikku broke out in her high pitched voice and the entire crowd guffawed loudly. Lulu blushed just a shade, and a thin curl of a smile pursed her lips.

"Why thank you, Rikku, now if you don't like thunder I suggest running," Lulu said, and Rikku's face turned from a face of laughter to a face of pure fear. The crowd laughed even louder, and Lulu regained her composition.

The crowd sat down and ate cake, with the seven of them sitting next to each other on one end of the crowd of people.

"You didn't expect us, Wakka?" Tidus said, and laughed when Wakka shook his head no.

"Forgot it was my birthday, ya. Same thing everyday kinda' makes you forget some stuff," Wakka said in between bites of cake. The conversation stilled for a while, nobody realizing how alone Wakka had been. Nobody had come and visited. The rest of them had seen each other, but Wakka didn't really have anywhere to go, besides back to Besaid.

"You look good, Wakka. Working out I see," Yuna said, and giggled. That caused Lulu to blush very slightly again, but Wakka was the only one who noticed. He was the only one who could ever see her emotions. He had been trying to stay in shape, must have worked from Lulu's reaction. He had gotten a little tubby for a while, but back was his harder-than-rock-chiseled appearance.

"I try. Blitz for tourneys ain't fun no more," he said, and about half of them gasped. It had been a long nine months. They just kinda sat there, with their mouths cocked open half full of cake, almost drooling. It suprised him, a little. Things change, ya know?

"So what do you do now?" Yuna asked of him, not thinking he could really do much else, he never had as long as she could remember.

"Ahh, I teach kids how to play now," he said, as if he was going to be made fun of. Not that he had to worry with this group, he WAS going to be made fun of. But he was kind of proud in a way.

"That's so sweet! See Lulu, he's perfect now," Rikku said and giggled a fit, and narrowly dodged a lightning bolt that appeared out of nowhere. As if she hadn't seen it coming. She just kept on giggling, to the amusement of the rest of the group.

"Hey, Khimari, you got cake on your nose man," Wakka said, and his face pulled into the fearsome smile they had grown to enjoy. Kind of hilarious, looking at it now, but I never thought he smiled before. Always the staunch defender.

"Thank you, Wakka," was all he said, and licked it off of his nose.

"So what have you been up to, Wakka?" Tidus asked him, and set his plate down. He had eaten the largest piece as fast as possible, like normal, and leaned back on his elbows to relieve the pressure in his stomach.

"Nuttin' exciting, ya know. Wake up at sunrise, usually. Warm up, work wit da kids until the boat comes in at noon, then cook myself some food, and find something to do. Usually swim or stargaze. Not much else to do, ya know?" Wakka said, and set his plate down as well. He looked sad, after saying that. The rest of the group definitely noticed.

"Cook?!" Yuna exclaimed, very suprised. All through their journeys, Lulu and Tidus cooked, but it was much better when Lulu did. Wakka always sat back and helped with clean up, if there was any.

"Ya, I can cook pretty decent. Maralee been showin me how, teachin me how to cook," Wakka said, and the group just looked amazed. Must have been really bored to do something like that.

"Maralee? As in the same Maralee we grew up with?" asked Yuna, excitedly.

"Ya, she married Keepa a year or so ago. Just had their first kid, Rali. I'm the watcher now," Wakka said, and kind of pumped out his chest to show how macho he was.

"That's so very good to hear," Yuna said and almost squealed. She always had like Maralee as a friend.

"What other kind of somethings? No special ladies or anything?" Rikku piped up, and Lulu looked angry again, or angrier than normal angry. _Still has a short fuse,_ Wakka thought to himself.

"Mudc uv cdivv, oy ghuf? Oui cruimt caa ouin vyla nekrd huf!" (Lots of stuff, ya know? You should see your face right now) Wakka said, in the Al Bhed he had taught himself. He had help from some of his blitz students. It was hard, but with the amount of free time, and having Al Bhed blitz students to work on it with, it hadn't taken too long. Working with native speakers helps quite a bit too.

"Very impressive Wakka! Thought you hated us?" Rikku said and smiled. She knew he didn't anymore, but she still liked to poke fun at him for thinking that at one piont.

"Ya, my bad. Not anymore, though," he told her and smiled. Same old Rikku.

"You read something? What is going on?" Yuna said laughing, and the rest of the group joined in.

"'Nuff 'bout me. What about you guys?" Wakka asked the group, and they each took turns explaining what they had been doing.

"Ronso now have a real home. We building houses, on the mountain. They made me leader. Now 691 Ronso grace the mountain," Khimari said, and Wakka smiled. Seemed much the same to me, if not a bit more sociable.

"Good to hear, ya. Was thinkin bout comin to see ya," Wakka told him.

"Khimari would…enjoy that," he said, and the group laughed. Nobody ever heard Khimari talk like this, or not very often at least.

"Me, dad, and Brother have been busy working in Home. Less than two years, and it looks like a city already! Al Bhed come back everyday now, not so many as they did when we first made the announcement for all Al Bhed to come, but they still come. It's awesome. And I learned how to make fireworks!" Rikku said, and Wakka jumped back, afraid. Everybody laughed again. _So good for everyone to be back, ya?" _Wakka thought to himself.

"I have been working with the Calm Lands Monster Arena. I have been travelling much, and money is always needed," Auron said, and left it at that.

"Sounds boring, ya? Why more fiends, we done with all that," Wakka said, and laughed heartily. At least Auron was doing something he was good at.

"Passes the time, earns me money," was all Auron said, and left it. There seemed to be something else, but he really didn't know, so he dropped it.

"How about you two lovebirds, what's the story, ya?" Wakka asked, and Yuna blushed. Tidus' face just looked like victory.

"We are officially dating, and he comes with me all over. I am working on relations between the Guado, the Al Bhed, the Hypello, and us. It's slowly working though," Yuna said, and Tidus nodded. He looked so happy to be with her, _Wonder when he is gonna pop the question,ya?_ he thought.

"Haha, good to hear. What about you, Lu?" Wakka asked, and Lulu was startled a bit. She had been trying to come with an answer that would be acceptable.

"I have been keeping myself busy. I have been working in Guadosalam and the Thunder Plains, eliminating fiends and such," she said, and Wakka knew that wasn't all of it. The Farplane was in Guadosalam. _Damn you, Chappu._

"Its good to see ya'll back. I've been bored out of my mind, ya?" Wakka said, and they laughed.

"Actually Wakka, there is a dinner for Summoner Yuna and her guardians in two days. Would you like to join us?" Yuna asked, referring to herself in the third person.

"Hmmm…gotta' talk my kids, but I want to come with," Wakka said, and got up quickly. He ran over to where over half the kids were sitting and talking. They lived in the village when they were doing lessons, and had quickly been accepted by all as a normal part of Besaid life.

"What's up, Cap'n?" one of the kids quickly asked him as he approached. The other kids that he practiced with all came running when they saw him talking to a student.

"Big meeting somewhere in two days. Yuna and her guardians. You guys mind if I take a couple days off?" asked Wakka, and he realized he hadn't had a day off since he got off the boat after seeing Tidus and Auron come back. All the routine, ya.

"No problem Cap'n. Have fun," the student yelled back, and the rest of them voiced their agreement.

"Thanks guys, I'll make it up to you. I'll build the nets and we'll start shooting when I get back," he said, and they started cheering. He was their hero, after all.

Wakka ran back goofily to the rest of the group.

"I take that that's a yes, Cap'n?" Yuna asked, using the friendly moniker.

"Ye… why yes, my lady Yuna," Wakka replied, and the group laughed. He was ecstatic, leaving the island again for a while. Adventure!!


	3. Night's Alone

Hello all, and welcome to my first Fic. Thanks for dropping by, even if you don't like it. Something new, a Lukka. Inspired by KathleenDee, and I cannot thank her enough. Not inspiration for the story, okay a little bit, but inspiration to start writing. If there are any glaring errors, just let me know :) Read and Review, and I'll love you!

Note: I do not own FFX or any parts of it. This story is a Lukka, 2 years later. 'T' for now, who knows what my happen (lemony grin? Probably not).

This first chapter is dedicated to KathleenDee, for aforementioned reasons. Without further adieu.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Night's Alone**

Wakka woke as the light hit his bed, from a window nearby. He sat up, and swung his feet around, like he did every morning. But he was leaving for a couple of days, and it wouldn't be every morning, he thought to himself. He stood up and stretched, and looked down to see the sleeping forms of a few of his friends. Lulu had sold her place on Besaid, as had Yuna. The hotel was always booked with his blitz students, so they stayed here. Rikku and Lulu were sound asleep on his floor. He wasn't always quiet, but he had worked a bit on his clumsiness since he got back. Seemed to be working, Lulu was a very light sleeper.

Wakka tiptoed lightly around them and out the flap to his hut. He stretched again, and headed down to the beach at a run, like normal.

The day proceeded as the day before, but the students seemed to have more enthusiasm. Maybe him being excited was helping the kids. It had been a long time since he had something to be excited about.

"Kids seem happy, ya?" Wakka asked, and Keepa laughed.

"That they do. Good to see you chipper again Cap'n," Keepa said, and dove under the water. Wakka joined him. He realized it was strange for them all to be here this early, but he didn't mind, it meant more practice. And they actually _loved_ to practice, the way Wakka used to. He was happy that they were happy, and thats all that matters.

They worked until the boat came in, right on schedule. Wakka's stomach rumbled, the longer practice had a more profound impact on his stomach than he realized. He swam out of the water, the last one out like usual, and had the beach to himself.

He laid back on the beach, drying off like normal, when once again his rays were impeded by a shadow.

"Is resting all you ever do?" the cold voice said to him, and he laughed without opening his eyes.

"Nice to see you finally up, lazy," Wakka said, and laughed when she went to kick him in the side.

"Thank you for letting me sleep, anyways," Lulu told him, and he finally opened his eyes, and saw her with a bigger smile than he had seen for a long time.

"Anymore of that kicking and I'll throw ya in the water," Wakka said, and her face looked apprehensive.

"You wouldn't dare," she stated simply.

"Oh really?" Wakka said, and sprang up into a slightly squatted position. He quickly threw her over his shoulder and took off as fast as he could towards the end of the dock.

"Wakkaaaa!! I will fry you for this!" She yelled, and thunderbolts started hitting Wakka repeatedly. He just worked through it, and leapt off the end of the dock, making sure Lulu's feet were hitting the water first.

Her braids floated in the water next to her, and she floated on her back. She looked odd though, soaking wet in all those belts. Wakka swam around her and then resumed a floating position as well.

"I hate you," Lulu said simply, and Wakka laughed deeply. It had been so long since he had been able to do that, with Lulu anyways.

"Feels good though, ya?" he asked, and she nodded as she was able to.

"I don't have another dress with me, you realize," she said matter-of-factly.

"Just take a shirt of mine and let the dress dry in the sun, you'll be fine. You worry bout to much stuff Lu," he said, and padded slowly circles around her. They had always shared things, when they needed to, since they were little. _Shut up Chappu, it ain't nothin like that_, he thought. Where did that come from?

They floated for a while longer, and then started the walk back to Besaid. They talked about small stuff, nothing too important, and were back in the village before long. Lulu walked into Wakka's hut and quickly shut the flap tight.

"What did you do?" Tidus questioned, Yuna in hand.

"Threw her in da ocean, what else?" Wakka said, and they all burst out laughing. They could hear the crackle of lightning and their laughter was abated.

"That's so cute, Wakka. You two just need to get it done," Rikku said, not explaining what 'it' and 'done' were. Apparently she had heard them and walked over. A lightning bolt cracked right next to Rikku and she shuttered. Apparenly 'it' and 'done' were not getting done.

"God she's scary sometimes," Yuna said, and laughed. Lulu emerged, dress in hand.

She threw it up over the clothesline in the sun, and walked back. Wakka just stared at her, amazed. She looked beautiful. A long sleeved dark shirt, and a pair of Wakka's shorts adorned her body. Wakka thought she looked even more beautiful like that. It had been a very long time since he had looked at her like that, instead of looking to rely on her.

"You done?" Lulu asked of him questioningly, and he blushed a dark shade of crimson._ That voice, sounded like when she talked to Chappu sometimes.  
_

"Ahhh….yeah…wait…yeah," Wakka stammered to all of their laughter. Wakka was thinking to himself, and suddenly went blank. He looked at her longingly, and then the only thing that popped into his head was the image of his brother. And how happy Lulu looked with him. And that oh-so-similar voice.

"You okay, Wakka?" Yuna asked of him.

"Uhh…yeah. Need a breath of fresh air though," Wakka said and took off running out of the village.

"That was strange," Rikku said simply, not knowing the entire back story of Wakka and Lulu that well. "Wakka, we are IN the fresh airrrr!"

"He feels guilty. It's pretty obvious. I know why, too," Lulu said, in a soft voice. Yuna and Rikku noticed a single tear grace her cheek, but Tidus was oblivious. Lulu re-entered Wakka's hut, and again shut it tightly.

"I don't get it," Tidus said, and Rikku seconded his thought.

"It's about Chappu," Yuna said simply, and the two of them understood better, to a certain extent at least.

"Anything we can do?" Tidus asked, and Yuna shrugged her shoulders.

"You could talk to Wakka, Tidus, but who knows where he is at," she said, and he nodded.

"Okay, I'll work on that," Tidus said, and took off running the same way Wakka did, leaving Yuna and Rikku in his wake.

* * *

"DAMN YOU CHAPPU!" Wakka screamed at the top of his lungs. He was on top of the ancient ruins in the forest. Nobody ever knew he came here when he was frustrated. He can't take his brother's place. Lulu wouldn't want that anyways. So why did he have these feelings. He punched the ancient ruins, and weathered it better than it did many things. Several cracks were heard, as Wakka brought his hand back to his side. It was trickling with blood, and was swelling at a fast rate.

_A memory surfaced, one that he hadn't thought of in years. Chappu was just turning 17, he thought, which would make Lulu 18-ish and Wakka himself almost 16. Lulu was doing her laundry, all of it, and was wearing one of Chappu's outfits. It didn't fit well, but Chappu just stood back. looking awestruck. "Done yet?" Lulu teased him, and a smile, bigger than any she had since then, crossed her face. Chappu just shook his head 'no'. She laughed, looking so happy, and reentered the hut, not letting Chappu in._

"Well, that was dumb, ya?" Wakka asked himself, and just sat down. He mused in his own thoughts as time passed, just feeling guilty, angry, and sick of himself. He sat there until after sundown, and contemplated going back to town, but decided against it. Lulu was using his room, and he didn't know if he could face her tonight. He thought of the trip they might take, and pushed that into the back of his mind. Not something to worry about now, ya know? He thought of all those times Chappu and Lulu were happy, and why it wasn't his place to pursue any ambition of his own if it meant crossing his brother, the last family he had left.

His stomach grumbled, no food at all today, but it didn't matter with what he did. Better to stay up here and hungry than hurt anyone, he thought.

"I'm sorry Chappu," was all he said as he fell asleep in a sitting position, leaning against the ruins.

* * *

Lulu cried silently to herself. Her firm appearance had all been but destroyed just by him looking at her. It felt so good, and reminded her of times with Chappu. Strangely, that didn't upset her like she thought it had, and that upset her even more. She was more hurt by how Wakka reacted, not like anyone would deduce that. Well, Yuna might, but she wouldn't say anything. He thougth it wasn't his place, to take Chappu's place. But why had she spent so long in Guadosalam?

_She thought about the months and months she had spent, in Guadosalam. She visited the Farplane everyday, seeing Chappu, talking to him though he never talked back. She stared at his image, talked to it, thought she loved it. It never said anything back, however. It made her very angry, and she took it out on the fiends of the Thunder Plain, over and over again, for months at a time. She was stuck in her own past, not being able to do anything about it. She talked to Chappu over and over, asking why he left, why he left her. "Better to fight sin, to keep you safe" he said, over and over again. The saying changed little each time he said it. She tried to get him to understand that this was not what it was about, she didn't care. She wanted him to stay, even if Sin came here. But he never understood, and she never did either. He left, he died, she still never understood. Until one day, on the Thunder Plains, she realized. She sat there and cried, repeatedly struck by lightning. She didn't care, she finally knew, and it hurt that it took this long. Chappu left because he loved me and his brother, and he realized he could do something to protect them both. He knew Wakka cared for me as more than a friend, but would never do anything to step between the two of them. So he left, so his brother and Lulu could be happy, and protected from Sin. Best situation possible, in his mind. She laid in the Thunder Plain for a long time, eventually rescued by the Guado who knew that she was helping protect the city, but never came back. They set her up in the Inn, and she didn't leave her bed for over a month. The only thing that got her to move was a sudden visit, from the least likely of people. Khimari._

_"Lulu. Yuna sent me to find you. Please come with me," Was what he said. What? Why?_

_"If you don't, I will carry you out. Those are my orders," he said. Orders? She got her stuff together, and left with the dignity on her feet. Khimari led her to the airship, and she stayed there with Yuna, Tidus, Rikku, and Khimari for a couple of weeks. And then they went to Besaid for Wakka's birthday. She should let him know._

She cursed herself, and lay down in his bed. It smelled like him, and that to soothed her more than she could ever realize. The piece of her life that had disappeared was suddenly back, and she knew and understood why this time. She wasn't going to let Chappu take his place, but his place was gone. Wakka was her new solace, she hoped. She reached and pulled the blanket over herself, even though it was warm out, she seemed freezing on the inside. She hadn't felt this nervous since meeting Chappu and Wakka for the first time. She quickly fell asleep, comfortable in a place she knew she shouldn't be. Or should she, she didn't know.

* * *

"I couldn't find Wakka," Tidus said, as he came back into town after nightfall. He had searched for a good six hours, not knowing the island as well as Wakka, but to no avail. Wakka didn't want to be found.

"Poor Wakka. I hope he is okay," Yuna said, and the two of them walked hand in hand back to the bonfire, and the rest of their group. There was nothing more they could do, they would work on it in the morning. Wakka's stomach wouldn't keep him away too long.

"Any luck?" Asked Rikku hoping, and Yuna shook her head 'no'.

"We leave tomorrow, I hope he comes back," Rikku said sadly. It was rare to see her this upset. She was a tight ball of energy, sunshine, and rainbows almost all fo the time.

"I hope so too, Rikku, I hope so too," Yuna said softly, and the night flickered like the embers of the fire, and all went to sleep.


	4. Saltwater and Open Wounds means No Fun

Hello all, and welcome to my first Fic. Thanks for dropping by, even if you don't like it. Something new, a Lukka. Inspired by KathleenDee, and I cannot thank her enough. Not inspiration for the story, okay a little bit, but inspiration to start writing. If there are any glaring errors, just let me know :) Read and Review, and I'll love you! (BONUS POINTS: For who can tell me what book Wool-Head is a primary insult, along with "boxing ears")

Note: I do not own FFX or any parts of it. This story is a Lukka, 2 years later. 'T' for now, who knows what my happen (lemony grin? Probably not).

This first chapter is dedicated to KathleenDee, for aforementioned reasons. Without further adieu.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sea Salt and Open Wounds No fun**

Wakka awoke with a start, as the sunshine graced his face. It was later in the morning, around 10 probably he thought. He looked dazed as he looked around; not realizing where he was until the previous nights' happenings came flooding back to him. He didn't have the heart to go back, not yet. He looked at his right hand, which he had destroyed on the ruins the night before. It was covered in purple bruises, and was the size of both his fists together. He couldn't even move the fingers on his right hand.

"That was dumb, ya'" Wakka said and stretched. He stood up, and began his walk down the beach, like any other day. Not remembering they were leaving today.

He carefully climbed down the ruins, he was up at the top of them and it was a long fall if he fell from the top. Always a lot easier to climb, than get down. He approached the last limb, which was a bit of a hop down, around 5 feet. He jumped and reached for a piece of ruins on his right and suddenly realized that he didn't have a right hand to grab hold with. He landed a lot rougher than planned, and tumbled head over heals twenty five feet down the last of the ruins to the path to the beach. The last part was a drop off, and he had used vines to climb up there. Usually, its no big deal, only seven or eight feet off the ground. But when he was rolling, he just shot off like a pinball, and landed awkwardly on his right arm.

"Damn it," Wakka grumbled, uttering the rare curse word he used in his vocabulary.

He went to push himself up, when a splitting pain shot up his arm. After a ten second delay, his arm screamed in agony, and forced him to do so as well. A throaty yell left his vocal cords as he saw the blood streaming from his arm. Wakka had broken a bone in his arm as well, and it was poking out under his skin. The sight of that much blood, his own blood and bone, curdled his yell into a frantic scream, and he dropped again, passed out from the sight of that much of his own blood.

Back in town, the panicked scream was heard. Lulu shot out of the Wakka's hut, as did Tidus and Khimari. The three of them ran down the path to the beach, in the direction of the scream. They sprinted half way down the path to the beach, and found Wakka passed out in a decent sized pool of his own blood.

"What in the hell happened to him?" Tidus yelled, and drew his sword.

"Not fiends," Lulu said casually, with a hint of worry in her voice. _I caused this to happen. Poor Wakka, I'm so sorry, _Lulu thought to herself.

Khimari said nothing, and wordlessly handed his lance to Tidus, and picked up Wakka like a child cradled in his arms, and started sprinting back to town. Tidus didn't realize the gravity of the situation, and ran after with sudden realization. Lulu just stood there, knowing she could do nothing, but somehow caused everything.

00000000000000000000000000

"What happened to him?" Yuna asked fervently, attempting to cure the entire right half of his upper body.

"I have no idea, he was passed out when we saw him," Tidus said, and looked on with feeling. He hadn't ever seen Wakka injured like this without the help of fiends, and even then it had been a very long time since he had seen it.

Rikku returned with a type of potion the elders told her to give him. She propped his head up, and poured it down his throat slowly.

"Sweet shoopuf! What is this nasty goop, ya?" Wakka yelled, and stood up. Yuna and Tidus tried to hold him down, but he broke free and ran out of his hut. Yuna hadn't tried to heal him yet, she wanted him conscious so she could make sure she cured it right.

"Wakka, wait! I didn't do it on purposeeee!" Rikku yelled and ran after him.

Wakka stood in the center of town, and a lot of people looked at him sympathetically. He put on a cheerful grin and nodded at them. He looked at his arm, and felt like passing out again, but held onto consciousness this time. The others emerged from the tent as Auron and Lulu returned from wherever they came from.

"Sorry to worry ya all, not my style, ya?" he said, and received a few laughs. When he turned and saw Lulu, he continued speaking. "I'm fine, just need a swim to get out of this funk," Wakka said, and sped like lightning towards the beach. The people of Besaid stood there, dumbfounded at Wakka's strange actions, but just shrugged. Wakka being Wakka, but he did have a destroyed right arm still, and it had stopped bleeding, but was still not healed..

"Wakka waittttttt! I didn't mean it I'm sorryyyyyyy!" Rikku yelled at a speeding Wakka, with no response.

"It is not your fault, Rikku," Lulu said quietly. "I will go after him, how long before we leave?" Lulu asked.

"Two hours or so. We'll come and get you," Yuna said quietly, and nodded in Lulu's direction.

Lulu went down the path towards the beach at a decent pace, but by no means was running. Nobody was coming after them, this was between the two of them, and only the two of them. She wasn't in a hurry to talk to Wakka, she knew what she had to say, but Wakka woudn't hear any of it. And she knew it would make her doubt herself as well. She hadn't slept at all, it seemed, just dreamt of Wakka and Chappu in short spurts of being awake. She hadn't been this disturbed in a while, not since Guadosalam, and it was extremely bothersome. Lulu was good at hiding her emotions, but this was a seldom encountered problem.

She approached the beach, and found Wakka sitting on the end of the dock. He had already dried out some, so he hadn't been in the water too long.

"I'll come back to town in a bit, no worries," Wakka said without turning around. "Just not swimming cuz open wounds and sea water don't mix, ya?"

Lulu laughed at him quietly. "When will you learn, Wakka?" She said and continued her approach towards him. He tensed up, not ready to try and deal with this. He hadn't thought it all through yet, hadn't made sure that he could not say anything stupid. He liked to make sure he thought all the way through, albeit at a bit slower pace than even he hoped.

"Learn what, Lu?" he asked quietly, realizing it was her.

"That there is no reason to run away," She said, taking a seat next to him on the end of the dock.

"I ain't runnin Lu, just thinkin, ya know?" he said, and she nodded. He did like to try and do that, at least.

"I know, Wakka. I am not angry with you," She said slowly. She wasn't good at apologizing most of the time.

"I just feel like I betrayed you and Chappu by lookin at you like that, ya know? Didn't feel right and I felt stupid," Wakka said, and Lulu smiled. At least he was thinking about the right things, even if he was thinking about them wrong.

"You did not upset or betray me either. I know Chappu woudln't mind. You were his brother," she said in a matter-of-fact tone laced with caring, understanding, and a little bit of frustration on the thickness of his head.

"I need to visit the Farplane, talk to Chappu. Apologize, it ain't right," Wakka said and looked down. Lulu hadn't seen him this sad, since…well since he heard Chappu wasn't coming home. It pained her to see him like this, though she wouldn't let it show, she did care for him. She didn't want to go to the Farplane, but she would let him. Maybe he would realize what she did. She didn't want to force anyones hand in this.

"We will be in Guadosalam. That where we are headed this afternoon," Lulu said, and he looked up. A small, but reserved smile crossed his face. _He does look cute when he does that,_ Lulu thought.

"Okay. Well, I'm sorry Lu. I try to keep all this inside, so no one worries about me. They can worry 'bout themselves, no use worrying about me. So don't worry too much, k?" He said, and she smiled.

She slipped an arm around his waist, and squeezed him tight. _What am I doing? This isn't helping him at all. But it does feel nice,_ Lulu thought, and Wakka smiled. A sudden emotion covered him again, similar to the one before, but without the guilt. Or less guilt, maybe. She couldn't tell.

Wakka suddenly stood up, and Lulu followed suit. "Ready to head back to town?" she asked, and he shook his head 'no'.

"Gotta do something first, ya know?" he said, and blushed. Lulu sensed what was coming about a half second too late. Sensed part of it anyways. Wakka leaned in quick and kissed her on the cheek. She damn near melted. It felt so nice, so…happy. This was what she had been missing, this was the reason she came back from Guadosalam instead of letting herself die. Wakka made her happy, happier than she could ever remember, even happier than Chappu. He then moved his mouth to her ear and whispered "Sorry Lu."

In roughly two seconds flat, Wakka kissed Lulu on the cheek, Lulu melted on the spot letting her guard down, Wakka whispered to her, and then he picked her up and jumped them both into the sparklingly clear, blue water.

"Ow! Forgot about my arm!" Wakka yelled in pain, and Lulu couldn't help but laugh at him. She felt slightly miffed about being wet, again, but it didn't seem to bother her. She couldn't get her mind off of the kiss. _It felt so right, was it just friendly? I don't need to start worrying about that._

Wakka paddled to shore slowly, attempting to keep his right arm out of the water and shimmy to the beach. Lulu just slowly swam after him, a smile crossing her face. She hadn't smiled like this in a long time, she couldn't even remember how long of a time. She was just so…happy, and she didn't really know why. Actually, she did, and that made her happier.

They finally reached shore, and Lulu realized they left soon and she was completely drenched. What a story this will make, she mused. They walked back to the village, happy and talking like nothing had ever happened, along with many complaints about his arm from Wakka.

As they neared the village, Lulu stopped, and Wakka stopped with her.

"What's up, Lu?" Wakka asked, not knowing what was going on.

_What the hell has gotten into me? _Lulu thought to herself, _I wanted to give him space to come to me, not flirt with him_. She leaned in close to his ear, and whispered "Thanks," kissed him on the cheek and booked it back into town before the dazed Wakka could even understand what was going on. He stood there for several seconds, and then ran after her.

Lulu ran into town, drenched in water and blushing the darkest she had in years, which was modest by most people's idea of blushing. She rushed into Wakka's hut and tightly shut the door.

"What's going on?" asked Yuna, laughing loudly as she stood outside of Wakka's door. Lulu said nothing, but handed her dress out for Yuna to hang on the line. This caused Yuna to laugh even louder.

Wakka slowly sauntered back into town, still on his heels from what just happened. _What in the name of shoopufs has gotten into me?_ He thought, and could think of nothing. He just whistled to himself, and laughed to himself occasionally. He met Tidus, Yuna, and Rikku, who seemed to be doing nothing but laughing in front of his door.

"Oh gross Wakka. Do something about your arm, sheesh," Rikku said, pointed, and grimaced.

"Ya, figured out the water and wounds don't mix. Really stupid, ya," Wakka said, and they laughed more.

"I'll heal you in the airship. We are leaving in around half an hour, now that you guys are back already," Yuna said, and Wakka nodded.

"Good luck, man. Lulu looks angry," was all Tidus said before he walked away with Yuna, hand in hand.

"They are SO lovey-dovey, it makes me sick!" Rikku exclaimed, and ran off after them. The eternally optimistic third wheel, so to speak. Wakka saw her dress sitting on the line behind his hut, and he walked over there. The little bit of fire magic he had helped dry his clothes faster. He had found that out one day his nice button down shirts were all dirty with a half hour before some ceremony started.

He slowly channeled the fire through his right arm, and grimaced at the pain, but continued to do so. The weak magic made the dress steam, and after a few minutes was completely dry. His arm had started bleeding profusely, but he didn't care. He walked back to the front of the hut, and yelled in.

"I know you are in there, Lu. Grab me some nice duds, ya? I'll meet ya in the ship," he said, and walked about ten feet away before coming back quickly. "And your dress is dry, so you can put it back on." With that he did walk to the airship, and climbed aboard. He headed to the room he had always shared with Khimari (Not that he ever stayed in there, he never actually had, through all their travels), and sat down on the bed. His arm continued bleeding, but he laid down a dark towel on the floor and laid on his back on his bed. His arm leaning off, and bleeding onto the towel. _Totally worth it, ya. She'll be happy with me then. _He said to himself, and passed out from his loss of blood from the last day or so.

"Wakka!" Rikku yelled, and several others came running. Yuna and Lulu appeared in the door. Wakka looked pale, but happy laying there on the bed.

"Oh Wakka you moron," Yuna sighed, and kneeled next to him. Green and white magics were entwined about his arm and hand, and finally just seemed to be absorbed by him. "A little cura goes a long way."

"I'll wait with him," Lulu stated simply, and Yuna nodded. She left the room, but Rikku did not.

"So what happened. I don't understand," Rikku whined, and Lulu looked at him. She decided to tell her, somebody, since keeping inside was getting painful and blissful at the same time.

"I was in love, with his brother Chappu. Chappu was killed by Sin, to protect me, or so he said. He feels like he is betraying his brother by looking at me," Lulu stated, and showed no emotion, but underneath the surface she was almost at boiling point of telling him what she realized. Should she do that? Could she?

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know any of that! Really I'm sorry. I'll let you be now, I've said enough dumb things," Rikku said, and gave Lulu a quick hug and left the room gracefully.

Lulu stared at the sleeping body of Wakka. He looked much better, some color returning to his body. She noticed how fit he looked in just swim trunks, how much he tried to take care of himself without everyone around.

"Oh Wakka, my beautiful wool head, I'm sorry I left you alone that long," Lulu murmured quietly, and Wakka continued to sleep.


	5. Cracking Rocks

Well hey, if you made it this far, you must have liked something in this story. I'm kind of making it up as I go, so let me know if something doesn't make sense. As a writer, I freestyle much better than I do when I plan things out. So you'll just have to deal with that, I suppose. Sorry, AN, I know, nobody likes them, even less read them, but they need to be there. Story is the same as before; Lukka, drama, maybe some OOC'ness, blah blah blah.

Note: I don't own FFX (I wish I did), I don't own the characters, blah blah blah.

Dedicated to KathleenDee yet again, because no one else has written reviews, and she did get me into this.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cracking Rocks**

Wakka awoke with a start, and stretched where he lay in his bed on the airship. On the bed across from him, where Khimari usually stayed (but he never slept), was Lulu, sleeping lightly, with her chin no her chest. Wakka looked at her for a while, truly admiring her. He looked down to his arm, and saw it was healed. He must have passed out after the magic usage to dry Lulu's dress, he thought.

He tried sitting up quietly, but rapped his head on the bulkhead wall of the side of his room.

"Owww!" he said loudly, before covering his mouth trying to remain as quiet as possible.

"Oh, Wakka," _yawn_ "You are up. Thank you…for drying my dress," she said, truly meaning it. Nobody could see emotions from her, except for Wakka. And maybe Auron, but nobody else. But Wakka could see that she was happy right now, and that was enough for him.

"I was tryin to let ya sleep, but I hit my head," Wakka said, and smiled. "Arm feels as good as new," he said, flexing his arm to show her.

"Wakka, what did you do to yourself?" Lulu asked, caring in her voice. It wouldn't have sounded like that to anyone else, but Wakka could tell. He had spent enough time with her to know.

"Ahh, it was dumb, ya?" was all Wakka could say about that. He didn't really want to tell her anything at the moment. He needed to talk to Chappu first.

"I wouldn't know if it was dumb, you didn't tell me what you did," she said, and now he could tell she was getting frustrated. Wakka didn't keep things from her usually, but just telling her what he did and why were two completely different things.

"Okay okay. I got mad, and I punched the ruins yesterday," he said, and she smiled weakly. _Because of me,_ she said to herself. "And then I forgot I had messed up my hand the night before, and jumped down to come back, and kind of, ahh, tripped a little bit. Landed funny, ya?"

"Where did you go? I heard that people searched for you until after nightfall," Lulu said to him, and his eyes widened a bit.

"I…um…I went to a place no one else knows about. I'm going to go apologize to everyone for looking for me," Wakka said, and stood up. He was about to leave, when she said something.

"I'm sorry Wakka. I'm sorry for what I did to you. You'll understand when you get to the Farplane, like I did," Lulu said quietly, and ducked her head away. It was all she could say.

"It's okay Lu. I can't stay angry with you, it ain't possible," he said in a happy voice, and ran off through the airship to go and apologize.

"He…can't…stay angry with me? I can stay angry at me for as long as I want, but him?" she mumbled to herself, trying to sort out her thoughts in her head.

* * *

"Really Wakka, it's alright. Yuna explained some of it to me. I can't say I have ever actually understood, but I am trying. But don't worry about me, worry about her!" Tidus said, obviously referring to Lulu.

"I know, I juss feel bad, ya know?" Wakka said to him, and he nodded.

"You know, since you have been back in Besaid, your accent got far worse," Cid called. We were on the deck of the airship with Cid and Rikku standing nearby. Wakka didn't know who all went looking for him, but he knew that Tidus did.

"Wakka, that's not really what I meant, man. You know when you were gone, and you didn't come back that night? Lulu just never left your tent, not once. And I could hear her crying the whole time. She's changed, something happened to her. She'll tell you when you are ready, but worry about her for me, okay?" he said, and Wakka slowly turned away.

He didn't know that she was crying. He should have come down from where he was hiding, he can hide his own feelings, but Lulu was the best at it. She had lost to her emotions, doesn't happen very often. She needed me there and I failed. Again.

"Damn it!" Wakka growled, the second time in two days. He punched the bulkhead with his clenched fist, and again all that were heard were the cracks of the bones in his hand breaking. Rikku and Tidus just stared, not understanding what just happened, but realizing what needed to be done.

"I'll go get Yuna," Tidus said low, and Rikku nodded.

"I'll follow him, make sure he doesn't do it again, I'll come find you guys here when he stops moving around," Rikku said and smiled. She ran off to get close enough to follow him, and follow him she did. Up stairs, and through corridors she followed him. He went up the lift, and sat on the top of the Highwind.

It wasn't moving fast enough to blow him off, a leisurely pace to get them to Guadosalam by the party. It actually wasn't that far, as the bird, err…airship flew. He just sat there, with his legs crossed, his right hand exploding in colors of greens and purples. _That's gotta hurt_, Rikku thought. She went up, and sat next to him on top of the ship.

"Oh, hey Rikku," Wakka said, and turned back to look out over the airship.

"I can't pretend to know what's going on Wakka, because I don't. But I don't understand how you have changed so much. You were so caring, personable, never angry on the pilgrimage. And now, you almost got shot my Dad cause you punched his baby," Rikku said, sounding sad again. She never sounded sad.

"Rikku, it's hard sometimes, ya know?" Wakka said, and said nothing more.

"What is, Wakka. I maybe be female, but I still can't read minds!" she said, and giggled, which made a smile cross Wakka's face.

"Staying happy. Keeping everybody else happy. They don't mix, I find out. I keep everything to myself, ya know? Just so no one else will worry bout me, they don't need to. But…" Wakka said, trailing off into no sound.

"Why do you do that, dummy. That's why you have friends," Rikku said and lightly punched his arm.

"I ain't good at nothin but blitz and killing fiends. No use in me staying around you guys, you guys got talents. I ain't done nothin but blitz and kill fiends for as long as I can remember," he said sadly, and again looked out over the expanses the airship was covering.

Nobody had ever seen Wakka like this. Except Lulu. Nobody understood the burdens he carried so everyone else could get along all right. He just couldn't find his swing, his rut like he used to be able to, ever since he looked at Lulu, and she looked back smiling.

"You got plenty of talents! You can…um…make me laugh! And you could prolly throw me pretty far off this ship! So don't be saying that stuff!" she whined, and he laughed a little bit to himself. The cheerful cheering the, well, uncheerful?

"Thanks Rikku. I should be back to normal once I talk to Chappu," he said solemnly. He meant the Farplane. Rikku never goes in, afraid to see so many lost family members and friends. But the only person Wakka ever sees? His brother, Chappu.

"If…if I have to, I'll go with you, to make sure you are alright!" she said, starting off nerviously.

"No, it's okay Rikku. This is between me and him, ya know?" he said, but he looked cheered up from my offer.

"Okay, will you at least come with me to see Yuna? You broke your hand again," she said, quieting off at the end. She didn't know how these block heads could do that over and over, and not fear the pain. Stupid men.

"Fine, I guess. How long till we get to Guadosalam?" Wakka asked, as they rode the lift back down.

"We'll be there tomorrow afternoon, I think. I can ask pops for ya though!" she said, and took off running towards the bridge.

"So happy, glad to see her though," Wakka mumbled to himself. As he walked back towards the bridge, his stomach rumbled its disapproval of his no-meal intake. He made a mental note to get some food after he was all patched up.

He walked onto the bridge, and Yuna ran up to him. Tidus weakly smiled behind her, and then his face went blank again. Prolly getting chewed out by Yunie for not letting her chase me. He mouthed 'sorry' as she was healing his hand, again.

"Stupid men," she whispered, and stalked off angrily, leaving Tidus dumbfounded.

"Yunaaaa! It wasn't my fault!" Tidus yelled at her chasing her through the ship. Good to see them happy and together, finally. He wondered when they were getting married, and starting a family. It had only been nine months, but it shouldn't take too much longer, he thought. He walked back slowly to his room, thinking about a lot of things. Things he would need to sort out to face Chappu. As he walked, he ran into something small speeding like a bullet out of a gun.

"There you are Wakka, I've been looking for you. Pops said tomorrow, before noon, nine at the earliest. So we'll get this all worked out and get you happy again, yay!!" she yelled, and ran off. So much energy. She was what, 18 now? She had seen and endured so much, yet she was still happy, happy deep down. Wakka was just happy on the outside for others. Why did he do that, he wondered. He finally reached his room, and walked in.

Lulu was sitting on the bed across from his still, but she was laying down now. Her makeup was streaming down her face, her hair a mess. Wakka hadn't ever seen her like this.

"Lu! Lu what's wrong?" Wakka said quietly, stroking her hair with one hand and concern in his voice.

"I…can't tell you, yet. You have to find out… for yourself," she whispered back between sobs. It wasn't just crying, her whole body was heaving and twisting in the pain she felt but Wakka somehow couldn't help with.

"Lu, is there anything I can do," Wakka asked, the concern had changed to worry.

"There is…one…thing," she said, cutting between sobs, "but I don't…want to push…you away," she said, and her body erupted more than it had before.

"I'll do anything for you Lu, you gotta tell me," Wakka said, believing his own words.

"Go…and lay…on your bed," she said, the sobs subsiding, replaced by infrequent breathing.

Wakka listened, and laid down on his bed. She crawled into a sitting position, and she looked like a mess, a really bad one. She stood up, wobbling, and fell into bed with him, sliding under the covers to lay next to him.

"Hold me," was all she said. And Wakka did, stunned, but he did. The sobbing slowly subsided, as did her heaving. Her breathing returned to normal, and she seemed to fall asleep, laying there with Wakka.

Wakka didn't know what to do. He didn't want to offend Chappu, but Lulu mattered, and was still alive. So he did as she asked, and it somehow, felt…right. He enjoyed her laying there, her frail body covered in a grimacing veil, shaking in his arms. He held her close, hoping to sooth her enough to get her back to her room. But she fell asleep instead, and Wakka didn't want to let go. Not again, not for anyone. That was what he would talk to Chappu about, and he was finally a little at ease. Sleep overtook him, as well, and they looked like the perfect couple in a far too small of a bed, both with small smiles on their faces.


	6. Throwing Fireballs

Yay, another AN. Some things I missed in the last AN, but I just posted, and too lazy to fix, so...This is a Lukka, if you haven't figured that out yet. Some OOC'ness, but its my fic so deal with it! JK! Sorry for some of the blockiness, It hurts my eyes too, no way else to do it, though. Anyways, pretty AU it seems, but ya know, thats how it is. Thanks for reading, R&R pretty pretty please?

Note: I don't own FFX, characters, blah blah blah, I do own my socks, however.

* * *

Chapter 5: Whistling Fire Balls

Wakka awoke to a small touch to his left arm. He opened his eyes groggily, and saw Tidus, Yuna, and Rikku standing over where he and Lulu were laying. Lulu was still fast asleep. She never slept this hard, so maybe she was just worn out.

"Awww, so cute!" Rikku mouthed, and Wakka glared at her. She actually looked afraid. Yuna looked in my eyes, and nodded. Then they left, he didn't know what that was all about, but he didn't really care. Wakka took his time, really looking at Lulu, like he hadn't in a long time, since before the Calm Lands.

So beautiful, was all that came to mind. Her dark eyes, purple lipstick, and ruined makeup. Her tussled and messed up hair. His arm around her. The best thing he had ever seen. She was so…small next to him. Wakka was a buff, big guy, but he never remembered her being this small. The dress and her intimidation made her so much larger, to the eye, but she was so small and vulnerable underneath all of that. Not underneath all of that, but you know. He blushed a little, and threw that thought from his mind. It didn't matter at all, any of that stuff. He cared about her.

At some point, he fell back to sleep.

* * *

She awoke with a start, not knowing her surroundings, not knowing where she was. She didn't know how long she had been asleep, either. She tried moving, and she realized there was an arm around her, and her feelings and memories starting welling up again. She held them in check however, and reveled in the feeling of Wakka holding her. It felt so right, and it's what she wanted. She felt like she took advantage of him, though, and that hurt her. She used her sadness to get next to him, to get him to hold her, and it wasn't right. But she tried not to move at all in her consciousness. But she failed, at some point.

"Hrmph?" Wakka said, or grunted, as he was woken up. He opened his eyes and looked down, to see Lulu's dark eyes staring up at him, watching intently.

"Thank…thank you Wakka," She said, and smiled.

"Ya, know probl….lem," Wakka said, through a yawn.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I hope you will understand soon," she said, and he nodded.

"I hope so too. You can go, if you want, if I am bothering you," Wakka said sheepishly, obviously not wanting her to go.

She felt like a little kid, for once, "Is it okay, if I stay, a little longer?" She asked, and was praying to all the gods and demons in the world that he would say yes.

"Please," was all he said. Her smile grew larger, as did his. _She is so beautiful, and she doesn't even know it. She wouldn't agree with me anyways if she looked at herself,_ Wakka said to himself, as he smiled. He knew what had to be done, however, when he got to Guadosalam. He would have to apologize for everything, he would have to let Chappu know what happened. _What can a dead man do?_ Wakka sat, there, stunned with himself. He was angry, he knew, but there was nothing he could do. He kept up his façade, and reassured Lulu nothing was wrong. Yet another thing to add to the stack of things he kept to himself. Wakka slipped into a day dream, thinking about all he kept secret.

"_Wakka, you cannot tell the boy about what happens when we get to Zanarkand" Auron told me._

"_Why?" I asked, incredulously. I knew why. But I didn't want to accept it. Yuna was falling for him, he was falling for him. I didn't want to ruin it for them anyways._

"_Wakka. You can't tell anyone about my past. It will only hinder things," Lulu told me. _

"_Why?" I asked, staring at her. But I knew why. Yuna would worry, Tidus would worry, even Khimari would worry. We didn't need that for the pilgrimage, it was sad enough as it is._

"_Wakka, I do love him. But don't tell him that, yet, okay?" Yuna told me._

"_Why?" I asked, I didn't understand. But I did. It would make Tidus worry, it would make him try harder to prevent what would happen. That would tear apart the party beyond fixing._

"_Wakka, do not tell Lulu feelings," Khimari told me._

"_Why?" I asked, but I knew this one too. She had enough problems on her plate, Yuna was far more important than my feelings, and she needed to succeed._

"_Wakka, I am leaving in two weeks. For a long time. Better for me to protect the both of you, than let Sin come here. But you can't tell Lulu," Chappu told me._

"_Why?" I asked, but I knew why. She was too important to him. He wouldn't be able to leave if she put up an active resistance for any amount of time. I understood his motives, even if they were wrong. He was my brother, and I respected his wishes._

_I respected all of their wishes, until the end. Not saying anything. I was like a keeper of peoples secrets, everyones secrets. Nobody likes to keep them, so they need to share. I was always willing to try and keep them, to make them at ease, but they tore me up inside. Made me feel like I was betraying everyone, every time I heard Tidus say "To Zanarkand!" or when I heard Lulu laugh. It hurt, but I couldn't let it show, I was a rock for the others to stand on, and they stood well._

"Wakka, are you okay?" Wakka heard, pulling me from my tormenting daydream.

"Ya, I'm fine, juss thinkin," he told her.

"Thinking gets you into trouble," she stated simply, and he laughed out loud, she didn't even know. But it felt good to laugh.

"I know, it'll all be good, ya?" Wakka said, and she smiled. He loved it when she smiled. And she loved it when she had her rock back, something to stand upon in the prevailing winds.

"I suppose I should get back, people will start saying things," Lulu said, sounding disappointed. _She really appreciates time with me like that? _He asked himself, _nah, just a fluke. She was tired._

"Ahh…bout that, ya?" Wakka said, nervously as he saw her eyes tighten and her mouth curl into an angry smile.

"What. About. That." She said slowly, the anger rising in her cheeks.

"Well…ahhh…don't hurt me, ya? But Yuna, Rikku, and Tidus were in here a couple hours ago, ya? Just checkin in on ya. Please don't hurt me?" Wakka asked quietly, as if she actually would. She wouldn't, but the thought made her anger subside. A little bit.

"I won't Wakka. I will just need to…Talk?...to them" she said, and Wakka was scared for them.

"Well, we need everyone alive I tink, ya. But before you go…ya should prolly use the mirror there," he said, and she sat up straight really quickly. She ran over to the mirror, and gasped.

"This doesn't help things at all," she said simply, but I could see her fuming. Like steam in a kettle, she was about to start whistling. Whistling fire balls, that is.

"Hey hey hey, calm down Lu. They was just checkin on ya, its not like they wanted to spy or nothing, Luuuuu!" Wakka yelled, chasing a quick moving Lulu through the corridors of the airship to wear Tidus and Yuna usually were.

"There is nothing to calm down about," she said, her eyes livid. She was angry, but she didn't know at what. People knowing her true disposition? People knowing her feelings? She didn't know; it was all knew, and that, well, it made her angry.

"Yuna, how DARE you and Tidus spy on me. You have NO right to do anything of the sort. I don't go around watching what YOU two love birds are up to!" she said, and blushed at what she had said. And that just made her angrier. Wakka could feel the air start to heat up, and probably so could Tidus and Yuna, but they were farther away. They were farther away to begin with, and they had started to back up. She was scary sometimes, ya?

"Lu! Calm down ya? Let's go back, you can go get cleaned up or sometin, right?" Wakka asked, trying to shatter the glass of the situation with his verbal hammer. Too bad that glass was about four inches thick, and bullet proof.

"I have to teach THESE kids how they should be," Lulu said, and the fireball, meant to scare the kids, not hit them mind you, hit Wakka straight in the chest. He weathered it quite nicely, only a large throbbing third degree blister and charred skin. He would live through that.

"Lu, I told you to stop and calm down. You didn't listen. Now we have to go," Wakka said slowly, and picked her up like a sack of potatoes. To say that this was the first thing that Lulu hadn't expected, well, made her madder.

"You put me down you buffoon. I will hit you again if I have to!" She yelled, but Wakka didn't care. He weathered the lightning bolts and freezing cold that hit him again and again, until he was shaking in pain. But he kept walking. He walked her to her room, threw her on the bed, and left.

"You need to control your temper, Lu," he said, and slammed the door to her room shut. And promptly fell to the ground unconscious.

Yuna and Tidus had followed at a VERY discreet pace, not wanting to face her wrath again. They really didn't understand why she was so angry, but Yuna, knowing Lulu, knew she was fighting a battle within herself, like she had with Chappu. She had attacked him too, and he just took it, letting her unleash her anger. To teach her a lesson.

Yuna quickly casted shell and auto life on both of them, just in case. Tidus laughed a little, at the gravity of the situation, but Yuna's face was one of worry. Tidus poked his head around the corner, and saw Wakka lying there, burnt all over the place. He could smell the burning flesh. He ran without caring then, to his side.

"Wakka, Wakka. Wake up, man!" He yelled, trying to shake him awake without hurting him.

"Oh my god!" Yuna called, and ran over to Wakka as well. He was hurt, bad. Lulu must have cooked him all the way here. "Khimari!" she yelled, and the Ronso appeared. He always was round her.

"What happened?" he asked quietly, quietly for a Ronso at least.

"Lulu," was all she said, and the Ronso looked scared for a moment, then anger flared in his eyes. "Khimari, no!" she yelled, but the Ronso was angry. The Ronso ripped the wooden door from the frame, and Lulu looked like she was crying, and then her eyes filled with fear when she saw the Ronso.

Khimari grabbed her by her shoulders, she forgot how strong he was sometimes, and slammed her against the back wall. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to let her know that he could.

"Wakka was going to visit Khimari. Wakka a good friend. You stay away, if that what you do," He growled at her. Yuna and Tidus hadn't heard him like that since they were back on Mt. Gagazet. He let her drop to the floor, and she kept falling, slumping to the ground.

She said nothing, and silent tears flowed down her pale face. The Ronso bent over gently, and picked up his friend, and carried him swiftly away. Yuna looked angry at her, and quickly followed to heal him. Tidus even looked angry, angry, but confused. But he was not happy, in the least, and he ran after them to try and help. Leaving Lulu alone, like she felt she should be.

_I was so happy this morning, why did I do this? _She thought, as tears streamed down her face. She laid there, sprawled out on the floor, but she didn't care. The floor was too good for her now anyways. _My temper has been worse since Guadosalam. Wakka kept it in check while we were in Besaid, but the others knew my temper had gotten a much shorter trigger than before, though they didn't know why. And I had done this before._ Memories flooded Lulu, of that evening with Chappu.

_He said he was leaving, he said he was going to fight Sin, to protect me and Wakka. It was the least he could do for them, he said. And I was angry. I was a fledgling mage back then. Didn't know the strength of spells I do now. I hit Chappu with lightning bolt after lightning bolt, fire ball after fireball, and he just stood there, absorbing the hits. I didn't understand why, until he carried me back to my hut and laid me in bed after I collapsed. I collapsed because I ran out of energy to keep hitting him. As he carried me, I could smell burnt flesh and singed hair in my nostrils. But he laid me down, and kissed me on the forehead._

_"I think nothing less of you, but you need to control your temper, Lu," he had told me. I didn't understand why it even mattered, he was leaving._

_"You will understand why, in time. Keep yourself safe, keep Wakka safe. For me," he said, kissed me again, and left. Wakka went with him, but I did not. I say I did for the others, but I did not. He was gone, and the last thing I had done was try to kill him. Or hurt him at least. Wakka was sad he did not pray before he left, and said that it was a bad omen. But he didn't pray because of me, because he lost faith in me._

She laid there for a long time, not caring the stares from the Al Bhed passing me in the hallway and the broken door on the floor in front of me.

* * *

"I think that's all I can do, for now," Yuna said, as she cast another healing spell on Wakka, laying in his bed. The blisters were gone, but the pink, new skin looked funny. And the spells didn't re-grow the hair he had lost from the heat. Half of his vertical hair was gone, and almost all of the hair on his upper body.

"He will be okay, Yuna. We need to let him rest," Tidus said to her, and she nodded. She looked tired, tired from the all of the healing and from her encounter with Lulu. "Let's go lay down," Tidus said to her in a quiet voice, and she smiled lightly. They had begun sharing a room together now, and nobody minded. When they had asked Cid, all he did was laugh and say "About damned time." And so they left.

"Khimari stand guard. Keep Lulu away. Keep Yuna safe, Tidus," Khimari said, and resumed his guard pose outside of the closed door, like he had for all that time for Yuna. Ronso are loyal to a fault, if they find in their hearts they can trust you. Khimari trusted Yuna and Tidus both, or he wouldn't have let them leave. But they hadn't visited him nearly enough. Gagazet was close to Zanarkand, close to the memories. And it was far away from where Yuna and Tidus were usually. They only went to Gagazet to talk about diplomatic stuff for the most part.

But Wakka had said he wanted to go visit Khimari, and the Ronso. Not for diplomatic relations, not because he had something to do like Auron. But because he missed the Ronso. Because he hadn't ever seen the Ronso way of life. And Khimari was happy, and loyal, because of that.

"Thank you, Khimari. We will talk to Lulu later. But until then, keep her away please. It's not that we can't trust her, it's that we need her to realize what is going on, first. And you don't have to keep her away really, just make sure she isn't angry or anything," Yuna said quietly, and the Ronso nodded to her.

"I will protect her, Khimari. And I have been, and I will forever," Tidus told the Ronso, after Yuna had started walking away. Khimari's eyes lit up, like only a Ronso's could, and they shook hands. The Ronso way of hugs, mainly. Or so Yuna said. But Khimari gave hugs to Yuna when she needed them.

* * *

"What in the blue bloody blazes went on here? I don't remember carrying shoopuf!" Cid yelled, staring at the broken door. Lulu was still lying on the floor, awake and crying. It had been a couple of hours since she attacked Wakka, and she still was crying. Cid stood there, with Rikku, worrying about his ship. She had the strength to say something though.

"Khi…Khimari did it, Cid," Lulu said, and the Al Bhed's eyes lit up in fury. "But it is my fault. Here," Lulu said quietly, and Cid listened. She threw him a bag she produced from her waistline. "Now please leave me to my own sorrow," she said, and they did.

Cid and Rikku went to the bridge, and dumped the bag onto the counter on one side of the spacious room.

"126,000 gil? That is more than enough to replace the door. I wonder what is going on?" Cid asked thoughtfully. "Do we keep this?"

"For now, pops, but don't just spend it all yet," Rikku said. She was going to get to the bottom of this. She sifted through the coins, and found something that didn't quite fit in. It was a tiny blue blitzball, made of glass, about the size of a marble. Rikku stared at it, and it glowed different colors, over and over again.

"Whatcha got there Rikku," Cid said, and she handed it over for him to look at.

"My oh my, I haven't seen this stuff in years. Since I was back in the Western Islands with your mother. All those years ago. Do you know what this is, Rikku?" Cid asked her.

"Uh…nope," she said. She thought she knew everything about items.

"This is made of Farlastone. It's only found out in those Western Islands. Supposed to help increase magic power by quite a bit. It must have cost a fortune. Something this small could cost as much as 25,000 gil," Cid said, and handed it back to her.

"Why would Lulu have it, then?" Rikku asked, twirling the little blitzball in her hands. She realized she only knew two people close to Lulu who played blitzball. Tidus, who wouldn't know what this is, and Wakka, who could. It was a gift to Lulu from Wakka, it had to be.

Rikku took off back towards Lulu's room, as soon as she thought about it. Lulu wouldn't want to have given this away. Rikku entered Lulu's room, and saw that Lulu was still laying there on the floor.

"Uh…Lulu?" asked Rikku, quietly but expectantly.

"Ri…Rikku?" she replied, in between sobs.

"Sorry to bother you, but stick out your hand," Rikku said, and she did, slowly. Her open palm faced upward, and Rikku dropped the little blitzball into her hand. She looked up and saw it, and her face erupted. Her palm tightened, holding onto the little ball, and she herself curled up.

Rikku felt bad, not knowing what was going on, but she knew it wasn't her place to push the situation. She grabbed blanket and pillow off of her bed, and covered her up and slid the pillow under her head.

"I don't deserve…this…Rikku," Lulu sobbed, and Rikku felt sad, even if she didn't know why. "Tell him…I'm…sorry, Rikku. And…and…I'll leave…if he wants…me to," she said, and clammed back up, sob after sob wracking through her body. Rikku didn't understand all of it, but something happened, something big.

Rikku silently left, and headed for Wakka's room, but found Khimari standing guard instead.

"Oh, hey! What's up Khimari!" Rikku said, in her chipperest voice she could muster. She hated being in the dark on things, but she usually was. She usually found out eventually too anyways.

"Guarding," was all the Ronso said.

"Well, can I…um…talk to Wakka quick?" asked Rikku of the Ronso, which really towered over short little Rikku.

"Wakka sleep. But Khimari can check. Watch door, no Lulu," the Ronso said, and opened the door quietly, and stepped nimbly. If Ronso weren't so strange looking, Rikku thought, they could be dancers. Khimari looked, and then began to leave again. Rikku's hopes dropped, he must not be awake.

"Khim…Khimari? What are you doin here, ya?" a voice croaked out.

"Guarding," was all the Ronso said, and he returned to his post. "Go in, little Rikku. Make quick," he said, and she planned on it.

"Oh, hey Rikku," Wakka said softly. Softly? Rikku thought. That wasn't like Wakka unless he was hurt bad. The lightbulb went off. Something big, hurt, and Lulu. Mother of shoopufs.

"E's cunno fryd rybbahat, Fyggy, E drehg E vekinat ed uid uh so ufh. Pid Mimi dumt sa du cyo, "E's Cunno", yht dryd "Cra'mm mayja ev oui fyhd ran du," (I'm sorry what happened, Wakka, I think I figured it out on my own. But Lulu told me to say, "I'm Sorry", and that "She'll leave if you want her to,"). Rikku said in Al Bhed, and Wakka nodded. It was nice that he knew Al Bhed, no Ronso notes for Yuna or Auron.

"Ed'c ugyo. Damm ran hud du mayja. Bmayca ku kad Oihy yht Detic, yht pnehk ouincamv pylg rana," (It's okay. Tell her not to leave. Please go get Yuna and Tidus, and bring yourself back here). Wakka said, and she really didn't understand. But she did as she was told.

She went back to Lulu's sobbing form, and told her not to leave. She started crying harder again, but Rikku didn't know why. Wasn't that a happy thing? Then she went down to 

Yuna and Tidus' room. Weird that they shared a room, but happy! Hopefully they get married, and then theres CAKE, and PRESENTS, SHINY!! And then little kids! Rikku was so excited for them.

She knocked on their door lightly, and Tidus answered, wearing nothing but his shorts.

"Am I interrupting?" Rikku asked, and laughed nervously. Just because she didn't have a significant other to share a room with didn't mean she needed to bust in on the others.

"No. Yuna is just lying down, she's beat. She isn't asleep yet, if you need to talk to her," he said, and opened the door the rest of the way. Yunie did look really tired, blankets up to her eyes. And the bed they got was big enough for both of them now, and Tidus walked over all quiet and romantic like to whisper in her ear. Her eyes opened slowly, and focused on me.

"Rikku, what's up?" She asked sleepily.

"Sorry for waking you up, but Wakka wanted me to come and get you and Tidus for him," Rikku said, and Yuna's eyes shot open. She sat up quickly, put on her shoes, grabbed Tidus, and ran for the door. Rikku led the way, but Yuna is a lot faster than she looks. And she runs like a total girl, haha.

The three of them get back to Wakka's room, with Khimari standing outside.

"No sign of Lulu," he said, and stepped aside for them to enter.

"Is something wrong, Wakka?" Yuna asked quickly, running to him where he was sitting, on the edge of the bed with the feet on the floor, kind of like back in Besaid.

"Nah, nothin to bad. Got a terrible headache, ya? No need to heal that though. Juss wanted to tell ya about what happened, ya?" Wakka said slowly and deliberately. He didn't want us to be angry at Lulu anymore, Yuna thought. Fat chance of that.

"I'm still going to be angry at her, Wakka," Yuna said low, and her eyes burned bright. It wasn't right to hurt friends, friends from childhood even less. She was mad at her, obviously. She had been mad at her before, but there was no hate in her eyes. Maybe misunderstanding, confusion, but far from hate.

"I know ya are, but maybe this will help, maybe not. I can try to go back a lil, so you guys underdstand a bit more, ya?" Wakka said, and the three of them nodded, Rikku especially. She didn't know much of the story.

"So you all know Lulu fell in love wit my brudda, Chappu. But ya know how she says she went with him to the docks? She never did, ya know. She was mad. Mad as today mad. He told her he was goin to go the day that he left. Had me keep a secret, from her, for her safety he said. So I did, and when he told her, she did the same thing she did to me. Lost her temper. She don't do it ever, only twice. She only ever lost her temper twice, ya know? Real impressive if you ask me. But you guys don't need to deal wit dat, dat's my problem. Anyways, we was talking bout my bruddah, and you know she fell asleep wit me, cuz she was cryin, ya know? Like when we was little, we did the same thing. Then when I told her that you guys checked in on her, she snapped. I dunno really why, but she did. She is dealin with somethin I don't know. She wouldn't tell me. Just one more straw was all it took to break the shoopuf's back. It wasn't you guys, though. I tried stoppin her along the way, no luck though. And when she snapped on you guys, I sorta did too, ya know? She shouldn't be doin that, she needed her lesson. And I gave it too her. I ain't gonna ask her to leave, we workin on somethings that need to be worked out on the Farplane, okay guys?" Wakka said, and breathed deep. He was really nervous about exposing his or Lulu's past, but it needed to be done, and he knew that.

"So what do you mean, you gave it to her?" Rikku asked Wakka, and the others kind of nodded in agreement.

"You saw how she threw that fireball at ya Tidus? You see that look in her eyes? The hatred, the sorrow? You guys might not be able ta see it, but I can. Been through everythin with her, ya know? Wasn't hatred for you, for her past, for me, for Chappu" Wakka said, gently. He didn't want them to judge her, it was already done, but he didn't want them to.

"SHE DID WHAT?" Rikku yelled, suddenly very angry.

"Ced tufh," (sit down), he said, and she complied. They were all still amazed he knew how to speak Al Bhed, and if you would have told him three years ago that he would be speaking it, he would have thrown everyone to the Sahagins.

"How many times did she hit you…with magic?" Yuna asked, slowly and deliberately. She was livid, and Tidus could only hold back so many things.

"Ya know, I didn't count. Didn't care really. She needed to think, she needed to get away so she didn't do nothin stupid. Probably around ten though," Wakka said, thinking.

Yuna and Rikku looked livid, more than angry. Nothing had ever survived that, Lulu tried to kill him. She tried, and the only reason she didn't, was because Wakka cared that much about her. But still, Wakka could see that they didn't hate her. They were upset, didn't understand. But she was still their close friend, Yuna's guardian.

"I know it ain't right, but ya guys, don't do nothing. This between me an her, k?" he said, and they nodded, very very slowly.

"I would take a thousand of those for her, she means that much, ya?" Wakka said, and a little cloud of realization dust seemed to be sprinkled over their heads.

"What do you mean, Wakka?" asked Rikku. She was intrigued, angry, mad, sad, and extremely curious. Not a great combination for someone with extreme A.D.D.

"I love her, ya know. Dunno if you guys knew that. Knew Auron did, knew Khimari did. Always have, but, ya know, she loved Chappu. My brudda was my only family, real family. Not like the Aurochs. He came first, and I let him. That's fine, she don't need to know. I'm visitin Chappu in Guadosalam as soon as the meetin is done," Wakka said, and blushed a little. He hadn't ever said that to anyone, but they needed to realize how he felt about her. It would stop them from being rash.

"Wakka, how did I never see it?" Yuna asked softly. She wasn't angry any more, she was just sad now.

"Didn't let ya guys know. Everybody needs some way to stand. That's why. I helped you guys stand up, ya know? That's why I went back to Besaid. No one needed me no more, so I left so you guys could be happy," Wakka said, and shook his head. Another thing nobody needed to know. He had to keep his mouth shut before he lost all his secrets that he promised to keep.

"Oh Wakka, I'm so sorry," Yuna said, and got up to hug him tight. She didn't want to let go, either.

"Need ta breath, there girl," he said, and they all laughed a bit.

"We always needed you, Wakka," Rikku said, and the three of them nodded. "Don't know why you would think that," she said to herself, sinking in her seat.

"You all got your own lives, your own futures to make. I promised Chappu to keep Lulu safe and happy, and I failed. Kinda sucks bein a third wheel, sometimes," he said, and Rikku laughed alone.

"I know the feeling with these two," Rikku said, and they all laughed.

"Maybe I'll come around more, or something, ya know? But don't be mad at Lu, never in one second. I know you don't hate her. She's a good woman. She just needs to find her place to be happy. I ain't workin, so I'll get her to move on to somethin else. But just support her, let her know its okay, it ain't the end of Spira. You are still her friends, as I am, ya know?" he said, and they all nodded. They would try to make it better, obviously.

"Wakka, can I ask you a personal question, kind of?" asked Rikku quietly, and the other two just stared like this was not the time.

"Ya, you got enough outta me today, go ahead," he said, and laughed loudly. It was good for them to hear him laugh.

"Where did that Farlastone blitzball come from?" Rikku asked, and Wakka's breathing just kind of stopped. He was shocked they knew anything about that.

"How do ya know bout that?" asked Wakka.

"Umm…long story, but Lulu gave us some gil, and it was in her pouch," she said quietly, and quickly said "you don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

"I spose I could tell you guys. Would explain why those thunderas hurt so much," he said, and they laughed. "Farlastone is really rare, it makes magic more powerful, though nobody really knows how. Kind of like, a free casting of Focus, if that makes any sense. I was diving one day, with Chappu, and when I was separated from him, down at the bottom, I found a piece of it. Bout the size of my fist," he said, holding out his fist for size. "A piece that big could have fetched hundreds of thousands of gil, from anyone who had the money. Biggest piece in a long time. I didn't tell Chappu bout it, though. I convinced the _Winno_ to take me to the western islands for a little while, not very long, but a little while. I promised them lots of gil to get there too, and they had to keep the church off their backs. But they brought me there," Wakka said.

"That's like, treasure I want to find!" Rikku said, and they all laughed.

"Anybody wants treasure like that I'm sure, ya know? But anyways, took two days to get to the islands. Sin was never over there, the people don't have problems like we do. No wars or weapons. Just livin peacefully. I'll have to take you all there sometime. But I went to get it appraised for me. Ya know, figure out how much it was worth. I wanted to make Lulu and Chappu happy, ya know, I had always liked Lulu, but like I said, my brudda was important too. So I asked them to carve some of it for me. They said it was too expensive, and they couldn't do it. So I told them to give me one in the shape of a blitzball, the size of a marble. They said they could do that if I gave them most of the rest of the stone. And I did, cause my brother and Lu are that important. It took them less than a day, and they handed me a hand painted blitzball Farlastone. I thanked them profusely, and they thanked me back. I was only 13 or 14 at the time. They gave me the other piece that I got back, they are very fair traders over there. I gave it to the _Winno_, ya know, for the ride home. The islanders told them it was worth 167,000 gil, and they were more than happy for it. And so was I. When I got back, I gave it to Chappu, to give to Lulu for her birthday," he said, and sighed. He was tired, anyone could tell, but he hadn't ever told anyone this story before, either.

"Why didn't you give it to her?" Tidus asked. It was the first time he talked since they had sat down.

"Cause my brudda loved her, she loved him. Not my place to intrude, ya know? I told him what it was, and he was mad. Asked me where I got it, if I stole it. Had to make him talk to the _Winno_ to understand. And he did, ya know? He gave it to her, and she was really happy, made her love him more I tink," Wakka said. He looked kind of happy, in a depressing sort of way.

"Wow Wakka, that's an amazing story. Does Lulu know?" Yuna asked, mystified by Wakka. So much stuff she didn't know. She remembered him disappearing for a while, but everybody said he went to Kilika to see some sights, no questions asked.

"Ya know, I dunno. Never asked her. Never really need to ya know? I know what it meant to me, and good enough for me," he said and leaned back, like Wakka always did.

"That would explain why she started convulsing in sobs when I gave it back to her," Rikku said quietly, almost to herself. I think she was trying to keep it to herself.

"So that's why you know, then," Wakka said, his eyes crossing in confusion.

"We are almost in Guadosalam, you know," Tidus said, and my eyes opened.

"How long were we asleep?" Wakka asked them, kind of shocked.

"All night and most of the morning. That's why we were checking up on you. Do you know why we are going to Guadosalam, Wakka?" asked Yuna, who suddenly realized Lulu never told him.

"For a banquet or something. I gotta visit the Farplane," Wakka said. He had no idea, then.

"The banquet is for the grand opening of the Sphere Sanctuary. A library for spheres and collections of them," Yuna told him, but he still didn't understand.

"Cool, ya, big deal. Lots of spheres in the world," Wakka said mindlessly, obviously lost in his own thoughts.

"Lulu came back for a reason, Wakka. There was a sphere found near your brother when he died, and a nameless crusader dropped it off at the museum. It's Chappu's…will," Yuna said and chocked up. Tidus held on to her, as she had silent tears.

"Say what? Whaddya mean, Chappu's will?" Wakka asked, doubting them in their entirety.

"Lulu watched the sphere. It's for you. The crusader didn't want to give it to you, because…because Chappu never really wanted to give it to you," Yuna said and started sobbing. Wakka looked angry, and sad. This changed a lot of things.

"And she never told me? That's why she wanted me to go to Guadosalam with her so bad?" asked Wakka, dawning with realization. He felt like he needed to throw up or something. It felt like he got hit by a speeding shoopuf and a herd of chocobos, at the same time.

"TEN MINUTES TILL WE LAND IN GUADOSALAM, ALL TO THE BRIDGE," they heard Cid's voice pound over the intercom.

"Damn you, Chappu, why you make things so…so difficult?" asked Wakka silently as he put on a new shirt, and followed the others to the bridge.


	7. Sphere Sanctuary

Okay, so this is yet another original AN by the host and author. WOO! Anyways, last chapter seemed a little too dramatic, so I changed it a bit. And thanks to KathleenDee, I went back through and fixed some of the 3rd person problems. Always used to write in 1st, so I was having some issues. Also, if you find spelling or POV errors, just let me know, it helps. Some OOC (depends on the person's stance, i suppose), probably completely AU by now. R&R, thx for reading all.

Note: I do not own FFX, the characters, the (who ever reads this entire thing anyways, I mean come on. But sometimes, and for those folks, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!)

Dedicated to KathleenDee, for pointing out the errors, inspiration, and honesty. Come on people, she is going to have a whole fic to herself if nobody else steps up!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sphere Sanctuary**

The airships speed changed suddenly, but the cockpit merely swayed a little bit. Suspensions, Cid had said once. It descended into a clearing made for the airship, near the large tree the Guado call home. The ship landed, the bay doors opened, and we made our way out of the ship. Wakka, Tidus, Yuna, Khimari, Auron, and Rikku walked down the plank together, with Yuna leading them. The Guado cheered, excited that the High Summoner, the one who brought the eternal calm, would grace them on the grand opening of the Sphere Sanctuary. A Guado led them to the inn, and told them the banquet wouldn't be for a few hours, so they rested. Lulu never left the airship. Rikku wondered if she ever even got up off of the floor. But she couldn't leave to check on her now. Yuna did before they left the ship, and she was still there, crying. Yuna told her it was okay, and she said it made her cry more. But at least she is okay, physically at least.

"Chappu, what have ya done now?" Wakka asked softly, staring at the entrance to the Farplane. He was going to go in first thing, but that was before he heard of Chappu's Sphere. "Is this what has Lu so messed up?" he asked the shimmering wall of pyreflies, but they answered none of his questions.

"Uh…sir…Sir Wakka?" he heard a voice behind him, quivering in fear.

"What is it?" Wakka said, a bit more angry than he had wanted. The man jumped, the man. _What am I doin, ya? No reason to treat anyone like shoopuf mucus,_ he thought. "Hey man, I'm sorry I sounded angry, ya know? Whatcha need?" Wakka said, much happier this time. He walked down the stairs to where the man stood, waiting at the bottom. Like he was awaiting his fate.

"I…gulp…just uh…wanted to tell you that Iwastheonewhobroughtthespheretohere," the man said at a mile a minute. Wakka didn't really understand, and then finally did. Why the man was so nervous.

"It's okay, brudda. Chappu was a good man, I can understand. I don't blame you, and I don't blame Chappu. Sin is gone, so no more worries," Wakka said, and the man looked relieved.

"I was told to bring it to you, by the higher ups you know? Never wanting to get themselves dirty with this kind of thing. It was because I was in Chappu's unit, and friends with Chappu. He was a really good friend, always said that I would be welcome back to Besaid with a smile and a beer. Real good man, always said he was protecting the two most important people he would ever know. And I'm sorry I wasn't there to save him, for both of us," the man said, and looked down. It would have taken a lot of courage to talk to a legendary guardian like that, in any situation, but about the guardians own brother, it was something else.

"Like I said, he was a good man. Brudda, don't beat yourself up over this. I would be more than happy to give you a beer and a smile when we get to Besaid. You were his friend, and for that? I'm really glad. You never told me your name, though," Wakka said, and outstretched his hand to shake the other man's hand. A Ronso hug.

"My name? Kind of funny, actually. Everyone calls me Jak, sir. My full name is Ezekiel Jackson Trues. Call me Jak," he said, and shook my hand.

"Sometime I'll introduce you to the rest of us, even Auron. Should be proud with that name, ya know? It's not as embarrassing as you make it out to be, ya?" Wakka said, and the guy cringed a little bit, but was beaming with happiness.

"I would like that very much, sir," the man said and bowed.

"Aww, none of that fancy stuff. The name is Wakka, or Cap'n if you want. An' no bowin, k?" Wakka said, and the man just looked happier than a Hypello underwater. "Just head on up to the airship sometime, so you are a friend of Wakka's, and look for one of us guardians, besides Lu," Wakka said, and the man cringed. "Yah, she does that sometimes, but anyways, just tell them you found the sphere, and you can stay. We'll get you to wherever you want, Besaid, if you like," Wakka said, and the man pretty much just was as radiant as the sun, but with happiness.

"I'm from Luca sir, I mean Cap'n, and I would be more than happy to accompany you," and the man ran off. Wakka was truly respectful of the guy. At least Chappu had friends in the Crusaders. Wakka stole one last glance back at the Farplane, and headed back to the Guado Inn.

Wakka approached the inn like anyone else, but the door was open, and he could hear the others talking.

"Lulu hurt him Yuna, I don't want to have it happen again!" Rikku whined. They were talking about Wakka and Lulu. But they cared, so he wasn't going to just walk in now, just listen.

"You heard him, Rikku. She is still a person, a fragile, broken, sad person, but a person. She isn't evil, she practically raised me," Wakka smiled at that comment. He did all the raising…just kidding! "Her and Wakka will work it out. He promised us that. And we will wait here with them as long as it takes," Yuna said, and Wakka groaned. They didn't need to do that.

"You guys can go if ya want. No use wasting your time, ya?" Wakka said as he descended into the inn. They looked scared. How much had he heard of their talk.

"Don't worry, I only heard some of it. I don't mind, I know ya guys care. And thanks, Yuna, Rikku," Wakka said, and climbed the stairs in the back up to his room.

Once he was securely in his room, they started talking, in a much lower voice. Wakka couldn't hear any of that, if he wanted to. He just decided to take a nap and wait for the banquet. Then to watch the sphere. That damned sphere.

* * *

"Wakka, time to get ready man," Tidus said, waking him out of his dreamless slumber. Wakka felt good, no dreams, no problems. He pulled out the clothes he wore on pilgrimage, like they all did. Dressed up for the occasion, like they always had to for these kind of things. In the first few months after they defeated Sin, they were all over, requested to attend things. Not so much anymore, but they still were. The Guado were extremely open, with Yuna's help they were more accepted in the world. The Al Bhed and the Guado still had some problems, but they were communicating thanks to Yuna. And we dispatched Seymour, who wasn't as loved as Seymour and Tromell made it out to be.

"Are we all ready to go?" Auron asked, the first time he had spoken in a while. He was only here for the ceremony, they all knew that. He seemed…more distant than he had for a long time. But it was okay, because he was still here, and he still smiled. Sometimes, rarely, but more often than he did on the pilgrimage.

They left as a group, towards a new building built for the Spheres. It was absolutely huge, larger than any other building in Guadosalam. It reminded him of the huge buildings in Bevelle, but with the Guado touch. So earthy, it looked like it fit. They walked in, and people cheered. Two hundred or more Guado, Al Bhed, Humans, a few Hypello, and two Ronso cheered, louder than they had in a long time. They had been working on this building when Sin 

was still alive, but kept it small. Seymour wasn't a fan of the idea. But it had expanded, and now their plan was complete.

"Hello all of you! Thank you for inviting us to this wonderful ceremony. We must learn from the past, and we must learn from it to prevent mistakes. This was a wonderful undertaking, and for that I am glad. But it is a success. Be happy, people of Spira!" Yuna said, in a loud commanding tone. She had mastered it in her many outings and public speaking opportunities. It had helped in her negotiations as well. She was the most revered person in all of Spira, and that speech is all it took for people to celebrate.

"Where is Miss Lulu, for this wondrous occasion?" a Guado asked, and Yuna went over to apologize to the man.

"She fell ill on the way here, my good friend. But do not worry, she will be okay. She sends her regards," Yuna said, and the man once again rose in spirits.

The food was wonderful, and the spirits of the people rose ever higher. Beers and liquors from across Spira were there, as were foods from all cultures. Rikku was trying knew foods all over, reacting physically to her like and dislike of all of the food she tried. Auron sat at the bar, ordering something different each time. Somethings you have to see for yourself to believe, Wakka supposed. But Wakka didn't eat or drink, he really didn't feel like it. He had other things to worry about. The sphere, Jak, Lulu, and his own life.

A band started, and people started to dance. Good dancers, bad dancers, intoxicated dancers, and they all danced together. All of the people, even the Ronso, participated. Tidus and Yuna were arm and arm the entire night. Rikku even dragged Auron out for a dance, even though he didn't look too thrilled. Khimari talked with the other Ronso, until all three of them were forced to dance with Rikku and Yuna. A sight to behold. Wakka was happy for all of them, but on the inside all he could feel was turmoil. Many people came up to talk to him, and he obliged with them all. It helped pass the time, and he had to look at least sociable.

The party winded down, and people started leaving. They had been dancing and drinking for many hours now, and people were falling asleep or passing out one by one. Tidus picked Yuna up like a bride, and carried her back to the Inn. She had drank a little too much, Wakka thought. No worries, she was in good hands. Auron, surprisingly, did the same with Rikku, as she had drank far too much for her tiny little body. She would regret it in the morning, but she had a really good time while she was awake. Khimari followed the rest out, preparing to stand guard, like he always did on trips like these. Which left Wakka as the last guardian left at the party.

By the time Khimari left, there were only three Guado left in the back of the building, and Wakka. The party was done. The three Guado approached Wakka.

"Sir Wakka, did you want to see the sphere?" The Guado asked apprehensively.

"Please, sir. Need to know, ya?" Wakka asked, and they smiled.

"We have some extra people if you feint, like Miss Lulu did," the Guado said with a straight face, and turned around. Wakka followed them through a door in the back, and into a room full of spheres.

"These spheres are for someone. We do not know who they all are for, but they are labeled. Nobody can see these except who are supposed to. I just thought you would want to know," the Guado drawled. Wakka seems happy by this, nobody else has to see it. "You can take it with you as well. It does belong to you."

The Guado handed him a single sphere, gold rim with the blue sphere. "We will leave the room now. Call us when you need to, and we'll close up the Sanctuary," The Guado said, and they left.

_I just looked at the sphere, wondering if I really wanted to watch this. It was opening old wounds that I thought had healed. But maybe it would be a good thing? I clicked the side of the sphere, and it turned on. I sat on the floor to watch it._

"_Wakka, Lulu, if you are watching it, it means that I failed both of you. I failed to protect you guys. I know I said I was coming back, but I never really planned on it. Surprising? I know. Took me a while to realize it too. But I did leave, for a reason. This is my will, of sorts. I know you guys have taken care of all of my things, but this is about more than that. This is my gift, to the both of you." The sphere stopped for a moment, and I calmed to collect my thoughts. _

_I hadn't seen Chappu, moving and talking, since that day he left with the Crusaders. It made my mind real, it made my heart sail, but it was an image, not the real thing. It made me happy, and it hurt, to see him like this. But he truly looked happy, at what he had said and what he was going to say._

"_Wakka, Lulu, this isn't going to make a lot of sense, to either of you. It does to me. Wakka, do you remember that Farlastone? The one you gave me, just like a little blitzball? I never told Lulu that you were the one who gave it to me for her. I never told her, I never had the heart. She was so happy it was from me, she didn't care where I had gotten it. And…I betrayed you by not saying anything. I am sorry," the sphere paused, again._

"No Chappu, no betrayal, bruddas forever," Wakka whispered to the sphere.

"_You know, you two are the only two people on Spira I really care about. I am doing my duty as an older brudda and a spouse by going to defeat Sin. Even if I die, you guys will be safe. I realized it, all those weeks ago, and I took action. Everyone said it was too fast for me to decide, but I had reasons other than being a hero. Well, I know I am your hero Wakka, but that's not what I mean."_

"You are right, Chappu," Wakka whispered, and tears started forming in his eyes.

"_The reason I told you, Wakka, to keep that secret, was to protect Lulu. She would never understand, and probably still doesn't. I would talk to her about it. But anyways, Wakka, I knew you liked Lulu from day one, and I know you let it go because I did too, and I was your brudda. But me leaving was my gift, to you. Now you, and Lulu, can live forever together. Happiness, and to give Lulu what you could give her and I never could. Complete devotion, devoid of any misgivings or misconceptions. I was always too skeptical. I cared, but never enough. And I realized it. I know Lulu did too. We didn't tell you Wakka, because, well, we didn't want you to get hurt. And secrets hurt, and I know that. I can't say sorry enough."_

Tears just silently streamed down Wakka's face.

"_But don't let my death be saddening. I tried to defend you both, I really did, I'm sure of it. With Jak and Tyrael, we will try our hardest to make sure you both live happy lives. I know it sounds like I'm trying to arrange you two, but I know you are a perfect match. The point of this entire sphere is that I love both of you. But I know you Wakka, and I know you love Lulu more already than I ever could. It's as simple as that. Please take that to heart. I have to go soon, we are moving and the sphere can't hold much more. I love you both, please take care, and I'll be watching over you forever. _Click.

"Chappu, you didn't have to do this, ya? You loved Lu too. I love her, I know, but…I woulda gave it all up for you to stay ya know? I'll miss you, Chappu, like I already do," Wakka 

said, and turned off the sphere. He pocketed it, and stood up. He walked out the back door, wiping the tears from his face. Legendary Guardians do not cry, ever. The Guado nodded silently as he walked out the front door. Wakka didn't know where he was going to go, but he didn't really want to go to sleep. Sleep made a person forget things. Wakka thought the Moonflow sounded nice, and so he went there. Sat on the banks, the ever shifting ever changing firework display of pyreflies, and the sound of moving water.

Wakka sat there and thought, about the sphere, and Lulu. He could understand why she was so upset, and why the giving back of that Farlastone blitzball hurt her so. His thoughts weren't grim, however. Happiness laced them, thinking of Chappu and Lulu. He was buried in his thoughts. He thought he heard footsteps, looked back, and nothing was there. So he returned to his thoughts, and stared at the Moonflow until sleep overtook him, there on the bank.

* * *

"Wakka," a deep voice grunted as he was slowly shook out of his slumber. No nightmares, no dreams. Peaceful sleep, twice in the same day. Unheard of, really, with Wakka.

"Khimari?" Wakka said, rubbing his eyes open and seeing the blue haired friend. "What you doin here, ya?"

"Guarding friend. Go back to Guadosalam?" the Ronso asked, and Wakka nodded. His friends were the best people on the planet. They walked back to Guadosalam, through the forest. It wasn't far, roughly an hour walk from the banks to the Inn. Khimari was actually speaking to him, as well.

"You didn't have to watch me, Khimari," Wakka said, still mystified that the Ronso watched him all night. He thought he had heard footsteps.

"Rough time. Khimari knows. Ronso home very sad when I got there. Wish I had friend there," Khimari said, and I realized what he said. The Ronso thought very highly of me, and I planned to repay the favor.

"Thank you, Khimari. Means a lot, ya know?" Wakka said, and the Ronso nodded.

"You still going to visit Gagazet?" the Ronso asked, still in stride, looking forward.

"Of course! Whose going to teach the Ronso to blitz if I'm not there?" Wakka asked, and the Ronso laughed. It was rare to hear, a Ronso laugh. But it was deep rooted, and very meaningful.

Khimari and Wakka laughed as they were entering the Inn, and people actually stood and stared at them. They hadn't heard Khimari laugh in a long time, if ever.

"Uh…hi guys," Wakka said, and they all rushed over. Yuna and Rikku just planted large hugs on him, at the same, glad to see him okay. Mentally and physically. Fiends still roam the banks of the Moonflow.

"Glad to see you. Doing all right?" Auron said, and put out his hand. Even Auron cared if Wakka was alright.

"Ya, pretty much. Gotta work with Lu quite a bit, but I'll be okay. Thanks for the welcome, ya?" Wakka said, and everybody looked happy.

"Khimari just disappeared, like Tidus always does!" Rikku said, and they all laughed. Khimari was a very good person, err, Ronso.

"Glad to see you back man," Tidus said, and sat next to Yuna. Meant a lot, even without the hug and handshake.

"Wakka, would you come upstairs with me?" Yuna asked, and surprised Wakka. Wakka nodded, and followed her up the steps, with all the others eyes following them up.

"Whatcha need, Yuna?" Wakka asked, and she sat down on her bed there at the Inn.

"Lulu never left the ship. I don't think anyone told you, but Khimari ripped the door off its hinges, to her room. Threw her up, not mean, against the wall, with her feet hanging off the ground. And threatened her. I haven't seen him that angry in a very long time, you know. Said that if she hurt you again, he would retaliate, and she let her drop. She collapsed in the back, against the wall. She hasn't moved since then. Since you almost died," Yuna said, and tears came down her face. Wakka walked over, and picked her up to her feet. He hugged her, and she hugged him back. That's what friends are for, ya?

"Thank you Yuna. I was wondering, but I knew she was a mess. She hasn't moved?" Wakka asked her again.

"I went up and checked on her this morning. She looks terrible. She has no tears left to cry, even though she feels she needs to. She hasn't slept, or even moved. She is still just laying there on the floor, in a heap of woman and belts. With no door," Yuna said, and smiled a bit. Wakka knew Yuna wanted her to hurt, but somewhere deep down she didn't. Lulu was almost motherly for Yuna. She was just upset that she didn't understand Lulu. Not that she wanted her to be hurt. She didn't like seeing her friends in pain.

"She's only lost her temper twice ya know. Once at me, once at Chappu. She is still a good person. No reason to hope she is hurting, I can see it in your eyes," Wakka said quietly, and she stiffened a bit. Nobody should be able to see things like that, but with Wakka's experience with Lulu, it wasn't too hard.

"I know, Wakka. It was just so…wrong!" Yuna said, the tears coming down her face again.

"I know that. Everyone on Spira makes mistakes, ya know? Like me punchin things, kind of dumb, ya?" Wakka said, and she hiccupped/giggled as the tears stopped.

"Are you going to go see her?" asked Yuna, quietly.

"Ya. Gotta talk to Cid first. If she loses her temper again, don't want nobody in the way," Wakka said, equally as quiet. It was a possibility. If she was that angry at Wakka, then she would. She had no control anymore, not at this point.

"Stay safe, Wakka. You need to come back. Ya know?" Yuna said, and hiccupped again. But they both laughed. Her Besaid accent was gone. Wakka's was still real thick.

We walked back downstairs, and those same eyes who followed us up, followed us down. Wakka nodded at Auron, Khimari, and Tidus, and left the inn. He walked toward the airship field, and found Cid waiting outside.

"Hey there, Cid!" Wakka yelled at him, and he turned around. He seemed glad to see it was Wakka.

"Gonna go get that girl off the floor so we can replace the door?" Cid asked, and grinned.

"I'm gonna try, Cid. But I need everyone off the boat. She could blow up again, ya know, don't want none of your people hurt," Wakka said loud, but not proud. She could do it, but Wakka prayed she wasn't that far into herself already.

"I understand, give me five minutes," Cid said, quietly, and ran aboard. Al Bhed left the ship, over three hundred of them. Not surprising with the size of the ship, really. Cid finally walked down the plank, and turned to speak to Wakka.

"Stay safe, kiddo. Don't need to be cleanin ya off the floor. But good luck, I know she is a good woman. Good luck," Cid said, and turned back to his people to try and give them an 

explanation. Wakka walked up the plank, by himself. The airship seemed so lonely with no one on it. And extraordinarily huge.

* * *

Wakka walked down the halls, weaving from corridor to corridor, heading towards Lulu's room. His gut tied itself into a knot, and started doing floor gymnastics in his core. He saw her room, in the distance, and felt himself close towards it.

_I know you love her, _Chappu's voice, said in my head. "I do love her," Wakka said almost silently, as he turned into her room.

He saw the worst Lulu that he had ever seen, in all his years of life. Even after she had done this to Chappu, she didn't look this bad. Her hair was shining from the grease, dried puddles of drool, snot, and tears were formed near her face. And she laid there, in what looked like a very uncomfortable position, not moving anything except to breath. And her right hand was clenched into a fist.

He knew that she heard his footsteps, but there was no movement from her. He sat down next to her, against the wall, and pulled her up to him. He looked at her face, devoid of any emotion, with her dark eyes piercing into the nothingness.

"Oh Lu, I'm so sorry," was all Wakka said before she started crying again.

She didn't think she had any tears left, but she did. And they poured out of her. He was still here, he still cared. After all she had done, he still cared. And he was here, telling her to stop crying, rocking her back and forth like she was a child, trying to get her to feel better. And she did, a little bit. Her crying stopped, and her eyes regained some of their former light.

"Please don't apologize to me Wakka. I don't deserve it," she said, her voice creaking. She hadn't spoken in two days, all she did was cry. She could barely be heard or understood.

"You deserve that and more, Lu. I watched the sphere, I cried. I met the man who had it, and I felt sad inside. But ya know what, it didn't change anythin Lu, I'm not going anywhere," Wakka said, and she looked at him, longingly.

"Why? Why did he do this?" she sputtered, threatening to burst back into tears.

"Because, that's the way Chappu always was. And you know it, and I know it. It hurts, oh mother of flan it hurts. But you know, I still have you, Lu," Wakka said quietly, and she understood. She hugged him back, she sat in his lap like she deserved it. And she didn't understand why. Her heart was breaking still, and her mind told her she didn't deserve any of it. But for some reason, Wakka pulled her out of the darkness, to reach into her very soul, and pull the best out of it. Leaving the worse, and getting rid of it.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I felt like…like…like," she stuttered as tears again streamed down her face.

"I know Lu. I know you felt like if I was gone, then I wouldn't be able to be hurt by you. That I wouldn't be able to hurt you anymore. You wanted it all to go away. But I don't care about that. I've made plenty of mistakes, you can too. I just want you, Lu," Wakka said, and she hugged him tighter. She hadn't wanted to get rid of him, nothing like that at all. It was the same as it was with Chappu, she didn't know how to express her anger until she exploded.

He bent down to kiss her forehead, like he had done in the past, but Lulu turned, and kissed him lightly on the lips. It felt so right, to both of them. Chappu had made them understand it wasn't all wrong, that it wasn't betrayal.

"Wakka. The others, they probably all hate me," Lulu said, and looked at him.

"No Lu, they are worried. They don't understand, but they are worried. Even Yuna was mad at you, ya know, at that takes a lot. But they are your friends. They want to see you, happy too, just like me," Wakka said, and she smiled a little. Her smile forced a wide grin on Wakka's face. It was much easier than either of them realized.

"You aren't, going to leave…me then?" Lulu asked slowly. She was so worried that he was just helping her up, that she was going to lose him as soon as she was able to stand on her own again.

"No Lu, you are stuck with me now. For better or worse, ya know?" Wakka said, and realized it was a part of the traditional marriage vows. Lulu realized it, and smiled a little wider.

"I was so afraid, you would leave me. I don't know what I would do, without you Wakka," Lulu said, and Wakka's eyes shone brightly.

"And I don't know what I would do without you, Lu. Nothin else compares to ya, ya know? I love you, and there ain't nothing you can do to change it," Wakka said, his accent finally slipping back, their conversation becoming much less strained. Lulu's eyes widened at those three words. Those three lovely words she wanted to hear so bad.

"I love you too, Wakka," Lulu said softly, and they embraced, like they should have been doing since Chappu passed.

"I probably look like a mess, Wakka. I'm sorry," Lulu said after a while, and Wakka shifted to stand up. He pulled her up beside him, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Ya know, I never really cared, I still love ya," Wakka said, and picked her up and carried her like his bride.

"Thank you, Wakka," Lulu said, resolved but quiet. She wouldn't have been able to walk on her own, if she so chose. The awkward position, the failure to care about herself, and the lack of food had left her so she couldn't have gone anywhere had she wanted to. She was exhausted, mentally, physically, but exhausted in her heart and soul too. But Wakka had come to rescue her, and that made her feel like her life had meaning again.

They walked down the plank, and the Al Bhed turned to look at all of them. The saw Wakka carrying Lulu, and they cheered. They were happy for them. Not because they could fix the door now, or stop avoiding that corridor in the ship, but they were happy for them. The Al Bhed were loyal to the group, as the group was loyal to them. Friends.

Wakka carried Lulu back to the Inn, and everybody was still standing in the main area of the Inn. The saw Wakka carrying her, and they looked worried, but the smile beaming them all in the faces from Wakka put them at ease. Wakka slowly let her down to her feet, and held her standing up, because she couldn't herself.

"I'm…I'm sorry, everyone. Thank you…for not hating me," Lulu said, and sputtered into tears. Everyone got up, and took turns giving her a hug. Each saying something to her and a little bit of energy returned to her with each one as if her soul was patching itself up. Even Auron and Khimari hugged her, and she was glad for that. And so was Wakka.

"Come on Lu, you need to get washed up and get some food," Wakka said, and again picked her up. He carried her up the stairs to his room, and helped her. Helped her with things nobody had ever helped her with before. He didn't gawk or stare as he helped her undress for her bath. He blushed a little, but never looked anywhere but her face. She just continually stared at his face, his beautiful blue yes, and the look of calm on his face kept her happy. Except when he couldn't get the clasps for things undone, then his face twisted into a funny frustration. Lulu laughed a little, but let him continue. She felt like a child, and he felt needed. Things neither of them were used to, but were extremely glad for.

Lulu took her bath, with Wakka's back to her, leaning against the tub.

"Did you really go all the way to the Western Islands, Wakka?" Lulu asked, soaking in the tub.

"Ya, paid off the _Winno_, would you believe that?" Wakka said, and chuckled.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Wakka, for me to realize. I somehow always knew…that you loved me. I'm sorry I never returned the favor," Lulu said, and quietness overtook them again.

"As long as you are happy, Lu, I don't care bout nothing," Wakka said, and they quietly giggled together. Wakka helped her out of the tub, and some of her energy was returning. As she hadn't grabbed any other clothing, she pulled out the last set of clothes Wakka had brought with him, and changed into them by herself. Wakka looked away, but Lulu just giggled.

"I don't care Wakka," Lulu said to him. Her voice was returning as well. But it didn't seem, so cold, so distant as it once had. Her voice started to sound happier, like before Chappu went away.

"We ain't married yet, and besides, it still ain't right," Wakka said, blushing a little.

"Yet?" Lulu asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yet," Was all Wakka said back, but very confidently.

He looked at her, dressed in his clothes. Like she had been back in Besaid, but there were no feelings of shame or guilt this time, only pure love and adoration. He loved the way she looked, the way she talked, everything. He loved everything about her, even her temper. Even if her temper hurt.

They walked backed downstairs, and she walked, with some help from Wakka, on her own. She was still feeling weak, but much better than before. At the bottom of the stairs she turned, and whispered into Wakka's ear.

"Thanks Wakka, and I love you," Lulu said, and blushed a little.

"I love you too, Lu," Wakka said, and kissed her cheek.

The room was dumbfounded by what they saw, but extremely happy. They didn't hear anything, but her being intimately close with anyone, in public, was kind of shocking. But she didn't care at all anymore. He had changed her, for better or for worse. Wakka helped her take a seat at the table, and Yuna and Rikku quickly joined her. Wakka walked over to where the guys were talking, on one side of the room. Maybe it wasn't walking, strutting, or sauntering maybe. But proud he was.

"I'm glad she's back," Tidus said, and Wakka put a hand on his shoulder.

"Me too, Tidus, me too," Wakka said, and they all laughed. He was back. Good old happy Wakka. Not depressed or sad any more. Just happy, thrilled, live life day-to-day Wakka. And it changed the feeling of the group.

"Khimari happy. You still visit mountain, with Lulu?" Khimari asked Wakka.

"First thing, Khimari," Wakka said, and they returned to chatter. They were happy, they were all happy. In Guadosalam, of all places.

* * *

"He said yet?" Rikku said, suddenly extremely excited. Her face perked up, and she looked thrilled. "That means…that means…CAKE!! AND PRESENTS!! AND LITTLE WAKKA'S!!" Rikku said, louder than the rest of their 'only girls allowed' voice. And Lulu blushed, a healthy pink crept into her cheeks that no one but Yuna and Wakka had ever seen. And even they hadn't seen it in a long time.

"Yes he did. Again, I'm sorry Yuna. I don't know what I was doing at all. I lost control for no reason and I will make it up to you, I promise," Lulu said, more feeling and emotion in her voice than had been in many years.

"It's okay, Lulu, really. I shouldn't have been angry like that with you anyways. I..I am sorry as well, for being angry. But you are back, and that is all that matters. Like back when I was little," Yuna said, and giggled a little.

"I know, its…an amazing feeling. And thank you. Rikku, I also wanted to thank you for returning that Farlastone to me. You had no idea what it meant to me, and thank you. But please keep all that money. I don't want it, or need it right now. It'll help pay for some of the hurt I have caused," Lulu said, quieting down at the end. She kept stealing glances up at Wakka, who looked truly happy. Maybe it was because, he is, because of her.

"No problem, Lulu. Glad to have you back," Rikku said excitedly, and then burst into a conversation that dragged both of them in, about weddings and all that stuff. The guys could hear only the words cake and presents, and the happy squeals of laughter and happiness pouring out of the three of them.

* * *

"What do you think they talkin bout, over there?" Wakka asked, as the males gazed at the females. They were all now looking over at them, staring, wondering. Rikku was talking a mile a minute, and all three of them were excited. But it was all whispers. Until Auron spoke up.

"What about a wedding, Wakka?" he asked, and Wakka actually blushed.

"What do you mean, wedding, Wakka?" Tidus asked, and grinned at him.

"I…uh…sort of told Lu we gonna get married sometime, ya know? No proposal or nothin, but you know. Eventually," Wakka said, blushing, his accent coming on thick. It always did when he was embarrassed.

"Damn you Wakka!" Tidus said and punched Wakka in the arm.

"Whatcha mean? I didn't do nothing to ya?" Wakka said back at him.

"If they are talking about weddings, Yuna is talking about weddings. You know what that means?" Tidus said to him, making Wakka's face split into a wide grin.

"Two wedding?" Khimari said, and they all laughed. It really would be.

"What about you, Khimari?" Wakka asked, nudging the Ronso like guys always did.

"Eventually. Khimari have good Lady Ronso friends. Maybe," Khimari said, and pretty much the entire room sputtered to a halt. And then the Ronso laughed, deep and primal, as did we all.

* * *

**It ain't over yet, ya know? Just needed a happy ending so I could start loving Lulu again :) I'll put up another chappy today if people review for me :) Please?**


	8. Healing Old Wounds

Okay, so no one has the heart to review, but KathleenDee does. And so I continue to write. AU now, some OOC. Hope it doesn't bother you. I think I'm getting better on my POV stuff, but let me know if there are issues. The story isn't over yet, so don't think that all is calm on the western plains. But if you get this far in the story, I thank you very much for reading. Just seeing people are stopping by it is making me all giddy on the inside, you don't even know. Better than giddy, if there is a word for it. Anyways, please enjoy, R&R if you like, and enjoy!

Note: I own nothing. I wish I did, but alas, Own, I do not.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Healing Old Wounds**

Lulu awoke with a start, her dreams-although not all unpleasant, had made her wake up. The sun shone through her window in trickles, the many trees of Guadosalam blocking much of the sun's rays. Lulu suddenly was cut with worry, looking around wildly looking for Wakka. This whole trip had destroyed her feeling of self-worth; severely cracked her normally cool exterior, and had made her lose faith in herself. Wakka was the only one who could help her, the only one who really understood. And she couldn't find him. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she frantically dressed to go and look for him.

Her physical strength had returned for the most part, but her heart and soul were still damaged. Everyone had helped to try and repair that, but she still had a long ways to go. As she turned to quickly use the restroom before heading out to find Wakka, the door to the bathroom opened, and Wakka stood there.

"I'm so happy you are still here," Lulu said, clutching her lifeline.

"Where would I go, Lu?" Wakka asked and smiled. He may not have known how hurt she was, the amount of problems she had, but he knew that he was there for her. She stepped back, and gave him a once over.

He was a head taller than her or so, and was shockingly handsome. She always knew he looked good, but she hadn't ever really taken the time to, well, check him out. His bright blue eyes shone back at her, and his bronze, tanned skin greeted her touch. He was rippling with corded muscle from years of blitz and working out. Then she noticed he was only wearing a towel, and blushed deep red. Nothing like the old Lulu. The old Lulu would have just smirked and said 'get some clothes on' as cold as she could make it. But not anymore.

"No worries, ya?" Wakka said, and walked over to the clothes he had worn the day before, before he changed into his guardian's outfit. Lulu turned, and he quickly changed while she wasn't looking. He had respected her, and as much as she wanted to turn around, she respected him as well.

"Well? Whatcha want to do know, ya?" Wakka asked, and hugged her again. He smelled faintly of flowers that grew here in Guadosalam. Not a very manly smell, she decided, but it was still him.

"I…don't know," she said, and he kissed her on the forehead. She smiled up at him, and he smiled as well.

"Well, let's go see what the others are gonna do now. Don't really feel like Besaid right now, ya know?" Wakka said, and she nodded. She would follow him wherever he went, she didn't care. She felt like she didn't have the right to have a choice in the matter anyways.

"Okay," was all she said, and he led her, hand in hand, down the stairs back down to the common room of the inn. Everybody was down there, looking like they had never left. They had of course, but they had let the two of them sleep in, as well.

"Hey guys, so…whats the plan, ya?" Wakka asked, as he sat down. Yuna brought him a plate of pancakes, and he hungrily devoured them. Lulu got a plate to, and she ate like she was starving as well.

"Khimari must go to Gagazet. Important matters. You will visit?" Khimari asked, and Wakka nodded, his mouth stuffed full of food.

"I have…my own matters, to deal with," Auron said, and we let it drop. He always had his own matters to deal with, even when they traveled as a party. And with that, nobody questioned him on his matters.

"You could always come with meeeee!" Rikku squealed, and Lulu laughed a little bit. It was good for them to hear her laugh. It had become so rare since they defeated Sin, what seemed like all those years ago.

"And why would we do that?" Wakka asked, still shoving pancakes down his throat like they were going out of style.

"Cause dummy. Me and Lulu have lots of shopping and talking to do, duh," Rikku said, and they laughed again. Maybe they did, weddings always got Rikku excited. It was one of her favorite things to talk about, usually. All through their pilgrimage, in nights by the fire, she talked about wedding stuff and what it would be like if she was ever getting married. It was her favorite thing of all time, Wakka thought.

"I think Tidus and I will come with you, Rikku. We are free until next month as far as work is concerned," Yuna said, and Rikku got more excited.

"Yaaaay! Sounds like a plan to me!" Rikku said, and hopped up the stairs to her room. Bounced maybe. She had so much energy. It was hard to remember sometimes that she was only 18, younger than the rest of them.

"What is she so excited about?" Wakka asked, sitting back in his chair, stuffed to the brim.

"What do you think?" Tidus snorted from his seat, and the group laughed. They were just friends now, not having to battle for their lives for each other. Not anymore.

"Well, I have to go pack our stuff. I'll be back in a while," Yuna said, and excused herself from the table. She had said 'our' stuff. They were officially a good couple, Wakka thought. They probably all thought that.

"I..ahh…got one more thing to do here in Guadosalam. Come with me, Lu?" Wakka asked, and she nodded. Like she would have said no.

"I'll get your stuff on the ship Wakka. Just meet us up there when you are done," Tidus said, and he bounced up the stairs as well.

"Alright, come on Lu," Wakka said, and Lulu stood. They left the inn, hand in hand.

* * *

"Finally," Auron said, smirking too himself.

"Did take long time. Khimari happy though," the Ronso said, and the two of the chuckled.

"How long until they are married, Khimari?" Auron said, the grin remaining on his face. He was up to something.

"Six months?" the Ronso said, and Auron nodded.

"You up for a little bet?" Auron asked, and Khimari nodded. The Ronso liked to bet on things, it made them work harder most of the time. But it was all in jest, this time. Auron and Khimari had bet on a good deal of things, like how long it would take Tidus and Yuna to tie the knot, blitzball games, and everything else they could. Never betting with exorbitantly expensive items or amounts of money, just for a game.

"I say they are married in four months, 20 days," Auron said, and the Ronso nodded.

"Khimari say, five months, 24 days. 200 gil?" the Ronso said, and they both laughed.

"Deal. No interference either," Auron said, and the Ronso had just taken it as a given.

"Deal," the Ronso laughed, and Auron did too. Things were looking up.

* * *

"Where are we going, Wakka? If I may ask?" Lulu asked of Wakka, and he turned to her.

"You are allowed ta ask anything, you know? Quit with all this 'you don't deserve nothin' Ronso thing," Wakka said, and she smiled to herself. She would do that, or try at least.

"Well, Jak is meetin us in front of the Farplane. He wanted to talk to ya, I guess," Wakka said, and she looked afraid. But confidant, Wakka wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Why?" Lulu asked quietly, the way she had been asking all this time.

"Because you need ta heal, Lu. You need to be happy. Jak wants to help, ya know?" Wakka said, and she understood, to a certain extent. They walked into the cavernous room that housed the Farplane, and Jak sat on the bottom step waiting for them.

"Aye there, Jak. How ya doin?" Wakka asked of him, and he smiled.

"Good, Cap'n. Hi, Lulu," Jak said, quietly. He was still afraid, kind of. But nobody liked bringing bad news. They always shoot the messenger.

"I'm…better," Lulu said, some emotion in her voice. It was hard for her to like him, for keeping it a secret. But somewhere inside she was glad.

"I just wanted to apologize, to both of you. And say thank you, for understanding. Chappu was like a brother to me, in the Crusaders. Me, him, and Tyrael went everywhere together, even against orders if we had to. We both were sad, when, he got killed," Jak said, quietly. He knew he didn't want to talk about it, but he had to.

"Thank you, for…trying to help him, Jak," Lulu said quietly. She had tears streaming down her face, but there was no anger. Just wounds being ripped open again, and healing the way they should have healed the first time.

"What about this Tyrael guy. I want to thank him too, ya know?" Wakka said, and Jak smiled.

"He lives in Luca now, near where I do. He and his wife had their first kid, you know. I wasn't going to say this, but it feels right. Their son's name is Chappu. In memory of a good friend. I'm so sorry that this happened, but we both are happy that you are both alive and well," Jak said, and smiled at the end again.

"Well, we will be in Luca in a couple of weeks, ya? We'll stop by. Don't worry, we'll find ya, it ain't too hard, ya?" Wakka said, and they both laughed. Lulu wasn't crying anymore. Smiling instead. She was beaming, more. Chappu had impacted another's life the way he had others, and they cared. The world wasn't looking as harsh as she had made it out to be all those years ago.

"Okay Cap'n. I'll let Tyrael know. He'll be thrilled. Thank you again, for speaking to me. And forgiving me, and loads of other things. I look forward to seeing you!" he said, and took off. Other places to be, Wakka guessed.

"You know, I got so angry at him. That is why he is afraid of me. He still is, I could see it. How many other people are like that?" Lulu asked, more to herself.

"He ain't afraid no more though. All that matters, ya? We got lots of time to talk to other people. No use in worrying bout nothing," Wakka said, and hugged her tight.

"Are we going back now?" Asked Lulu, wondering why they still stood there. But Wakka shook her head 'no'.

"We are goin to see Chappu. So he can see up happy, ya know?" Wakka said, a little nervousness in his voice. He didn't want her to break down again, but he knew that she needed 

to. Even if she didn't want to go, he would force her to go. One of the few things he would ever force her to do, he thought.

"Are you sure?" she asked, fear lacing her voice.

"Ya," was all Wakka said, and he led her up the steps to the Farplane. She was visibly trembling more with each step up she took. She could feel Wakka's arm around her tighten, his own muscles cording in his own fear. But he held her, because she needed it.

They walked through the barrier, and entered the Farplane. The pyreflies flew all around them as they entered. They walked to the edge of the Farplane, and looked out amongst the many clouds, seeing nothing. After a short period of times, the pyreflies created the image neither of them wanted to see, but both of them needed to. Chappu stood before them, looking down on both of them.

"Hey there, brudda. Got your sphere, man. Thanks for everthin, ya know? You were always the best brudda ever. And I'll keep her safe, I promise ya," Wakka said. He always talked to the images he saw in the Farplane, like they could her hear him. And today they would, because he was speaking loudly. He was almost yelling, it seemed. A promise, a promise he would never break, for anyone. A promise to both of them.

Lulu leaned against him, tears streaming down her face for the thousandth time in many fewer days.

"I'm…sorry, Chappu. I'm sorry for everything. But thank you, for your gift, for Wakka," Lulu said quietly to the image. They both stared at the image for minutes, no sounds except for pyreflies and wind. And then, as they both stared at him, the most surprising thing of all happened. The image smiled.

"Can, images, do that?" Lulu asked, her tears stopping at his smile.

"You know, I've heard stories. The Farplane ain't just images. Chappu is here, for real. He is happy, just like I said, just like I told ya," Wakka said, and she smiled. The widest smile either of them had ever seen. Not the biggest smile in years, but ever. Ear to ear, she was beaming. She had made the right choice, she didn't walk the right path to get there, but she had made the right choice.

"Good bye, Chappu. And thank you," Lulu said, and pulled Wakka by the hand with her, out of the Farplane. She had regained something inside of her. Her heart and soul felt good for the first time since before they had left Besaid, on the Pilgrimage. She had some of her confidence back, she no longer felt like she didn't deserve Wakka. She didn't feel worthless as a person anymore.

They stopped at the bottom of the stairs to the Farplane. She turned to Wakka, and held his hands in hers. Not him holding her.

"Thank you Wakka, for everything. And, I love you," Lulu said, and she reached up to kiss him. He was so much taller than she thought. He bent down the rest of the way, and they kissed. Not a passionate kiss, but a tender, loving kiss that soared through both of them. The best feeling in the world, they both thought.

"I love you too Lu, let's get back, ya?" Wakka said, and they walked back to the airship. And for the first time, they felt like equals, like they should have been all along. Wakka wasn't a replacement to Chappu, like Lulu always thought he would be. She still loved Chappu, and always would. But there was a new place in her heart for Wakka.

The whole gang was sitting near the plank of the airship, waiting for them to return. They saw them walking, hand in hand, happiness on their faces.

"Let's get out of this forest, ya?" Wakka said, and they walked up the plank as a group. As a group of friends, not guardians. Cid pulled the plank up, and the airship slowly lifted off the ground and into the waiting embrace of the skies.

* * *

They stayed on the airship for a couple of weeks, going many different places, seeing many different things. They dropped Khimari off at Mount Gagazet, and he waved as he left. Wakka reassured his promise to come visit him and the rest of the Ronso. They dropped Auron off in Bevelle, as he asked them too. Bevelle was must less hostile towards the group, and welcomed them with open arms. Auron said he would keep in touch, and blended into the crowd like none of them thought he would be able to. After the week it took to get to Mt. Gagazet, and another two back to Bevelle, things had changed between Lulu and Wakka as well.

She moved into his room, and Khimari got hers. They slept together every night now, much to the chagrin of the group. Lulu slowly became more happy, and didn't return to her former self at all. She didn't want to be like that again. She still wasn't as outgoing or excited as Rikku was, but she was no longer the stoic woman facing the tides alone like she was. Emotions and feelings were her decisions now, not what had to be. She smiled and laughed like the rest of the group, she even started to tell jokes.

They did make a few more stops, along the way. Auron needed to be picked up from Bevelle, and dropped off back in Guadsalam, along the way. No big deal, but neither Wakka, Lulu, or anybody in the group really saw much of him. Reclusive as ever, with something big on his mind.

"So, where to next, ya?" Wakka asked, as the five of them who remained sat on a table in the cafeteria.

"Luca?" asked Lulu, still wondering why they needed to go there so bad.

"Sounds good to me, I don't have any place to be," Yuna said, and Tidus agreed with her. Whipped like the family bunyip, it seemed.

"Ya, that it does. Hey Lu, stay here for a bit, k?" Wakka said, and stood up. She nodded and stayed with the two other ladies. He motioned for Tidus to follow him. They walked up to the top of the airship, where they could revel in the wind passing by them as the airship meandered its way to Luca. No hurry, no need to waste time worrying about it either.

"What's up, Wakka?" Tidus asked. He wasn't worried at all, just confused. He was sometimes still, but he understood the way of life now, and wasn't quite the newbie anymore.

"What are you goin to do in Luca?" asked Wakka absentmindedly. He was in his own thoughts.

"Play some blitzball games, maybe go to the theater. Hang out with you guys, and Yuna," Tidus said, and seemed happy with his answer. They didn't really have anything to do, anymore. Wakka had his training, but Cid had flown on his own back to Besaid to let his students know what was going on. They cheered, and weren't sad. Keepa and Datto kept them busy still, so it wasn't that big of a deal, as long as they came back. When Cid told Wakka, he was really happy. Cid said there were at least fifty kids with Datto and Keepa when he talked to them too. Wakka's eyes grew, and he laughed.

"I'm goin shoppin, Tidus. Was wonderin, if, ya know? Ya want to help me a little?" Wakka asked, and Tidus had a confused look on his face until the light bulb went off.

"Re...Really?" Tidus stammered, and Wakka nodded. "Of course, man. Suppose I have to keep this secret, huh?" Tidus said, and looked sad.

"Ya, what's the big deal wit that?" Wakka asked.

"Yuna will pester me until she knows," Tidus said, and Wakka laughed hard. He really couldn't stop laughing for a long time.

"So what about you? Asked ya to come wit me, so you could shop too, ya know?" Wakka said, and Tidus blushed a little. It had been a while since he had done that. Since he had asked Yuna to share a room with him. Tidus had thought about it, but this offer seemed to make it all real.

"I suppose. Never really thought it, I guess. But you know what? It doesn't seem strange, I really want to. Get that over with. Rikku is going to explode, from excitement, you know?" Tidus said, and we laughed. Rikku really would, Wakka thought. As they rode the lift back down, they were met with the faces of three slightly angry women.

"Uh…hi?" Tidus said, and they just looked angry.

"You know you could have fallen off? You are dumber than shoopuf snot sometimes!" Yuna said, and Tidus and Wakka just laughed. Laughed and laughed, and the ladies just got more and more angry. It's what men do to women, make them angry. But all is forgiven in the end.

Tidus walked with Yuna, into their own bedroom. She wasn't mad anymore, none of them were. They laughed with Tidus and Wakka, after a while. Lulu said she was going to go lay down for a while, and Wakka nodded. Lulu had grown a lot over the last couple weeks, able to be on her own for much longer periods of time, knowing that Wakka wouldn't be gone. This was her new normal, and now she was normal again.

Wakka and Rikku walked the hallways, headed for the bridge. Rikku took the lead, telling Wakka to come with her, and that her and Cid had a surprise for him.

"Pops wants to give you something, you are really gonna like it!" Rikku said joyfully, and Wakka nodded.

"Spose I gotta wait till I get there, huh?" Wakka said, and she nodded. She was quiet for a bit, and a mischievous smile crossed her face.

"So, what did you and Tidus talk about, I wonder," Rikku said in a playful voice. She already knew, of course, but she was teasing him.

"Nothin, ya know? Just let it drop," Wakka said, pretending that he didn't know anything. Then he leaned down real close to her ear, and whispered "but if you tell Lu or Yuna anything, you won't be too happy with me or Tidus."

"Okay okay okay okay okay. I understand, my lips are sealed," Rikku said, and bounced into the bridge. Cid was waiting there, a smile on his face.

"How ya doin there, kiddo? And how about you, Wakka?" Cid asked, and they both said good.

"So I have somethin for ya. I saw it in your eyes when you asked me to clear out the ship. That you loved her. I was gonna give this to Yuna or Rikku, but neither of them would fit into it," Cid said, and Wakka had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Rikku said, and she did look ready to explode. What would happen if she knew that both of them were planning on this.

Cid walked into his bedroom, and came back out with a black garment bag. A very large garment bag. He set it on the table in the bridge, and walked back to the entrance to the bridge.

"Wouldn't want any one walking in," he said, and pressed the button to lock the door from entry from the outside.

He walked back, and unzipped the bag. Inside was a very fancy white piece of clothing. Cid pulled it completely out, and Wakka's eyes popped wide open. It was a wedding dress. A wedding dress made by the best. It was beautiful, even to Wakka.

"It was Yuna's mothers', you know. Told me to give it to Yuna, if it would fit her. But it won't, and it won't fit Rikku either. They are a little short, and a bit…" Cid blushed at his stuttering, "less gifted? In the chest department, I mean," Cid finished and laughed. The three of us laughed for a long time.

"Are you sure, Cid? I mean, that is really nice, ya know, but I don't think you need to give that to me," Wakka said, looking at the dress, his eyes never leaving it. He imagined Lulu in it, and he blushed a little. It was the first piece of clothing Wakka would have ever called beautiful. He wasn't one for fashion sense, really.

"Boy, I know that I want you to have it. We have all grown together, on this piece of junk. We spent far too much time on it, actually. But you deserve it, consider it a gift from Rikku and I, for you watchin out for her," Cid said, and carefully put the dress back into its bag.

"I don't really have a place for it, ya know? Kind of share the room with Lu," Wakka said, and Cid laughed.

"Oh I know ya do. I'll hold onto it for ya. Just ask for it anytime, and take it. I just better be invited," Cid said, and Wakka's head shook yes so hard it threatened to pop off.

"I told you that you would like it," Rikku said nonchalantly, strutting.

"Ya, ya. Give me a break, would ya?" Wakka said, and they laughed.

"Fine. We should be in Luca soon, so go rest up?" Rikku said, and pushed Wakka towards his and Lulu's room.

"Okay, thanks for everything Rikku," Wakka said and went to open the door.

Rikku was about to leave, but before Wakka opened the door, she ran up to him and whispered in his ear, and then disappeared like magic.

"I want lots little Lulu's and Wakka's to play with," and she was gone. Wakka could feel himself blushing a deep crimson, and he smiled. Someday, he thought, someday. He entered the room, and Lulu was laying on the bed, wearing only one of Wakka's long, long sleeved shirts. His blush was gone, but was replaced with another one. Lulu just smiled.

Oh Wakka, I love you, she thought. "Care to join me?" asked Lulu, scooting over to one side of our much larger bed. Cid had gotten it for us a long time ago, Cid told him. Thought they were a number, back then. Just kept it in storage until somebody needed it, and he was right, somebody did.

"I would love to, Lu," Wakka said, and removed his shirt. He could feel her stare on his chest and on him in general, but he didn't care. He was kind of used to it, but he would have to start working out again before he got flabby on the ship. She wouldn't want to look at him then, he thought.

He crawled into the bed, and slid under the covers. He playfully grabbed her wrists, and held her down.

"Love me, Lu?" asked Wakka, and Lulu nodded furiously. "Love you too," Wakka said, and started tickling her. Her laugh was so pure, and she was happy. She got him to stop tickling her, and ended up holding his wrists down above his hands, straddling his waist.

"Love me, Wakka?" she asked playfully, with a hint of seduction in her voice. _What has gotten into me? _She asked herself, but didn't mind.

"Love you, Lu," Wakka said, and instead of tickling him, she bent down, kissing him passionately. She let go of his arms, and they kissed. And kissed. And kissed more. They were rolling all over the bed, and the passion heated the room to a boiling point.

"What's gotten into ya, Lu," Wakka said, almost gasping for air. She blushed deep crimson, the darkest blush she may have ever had.

"I just love you, Wakka, that's all," Lulu said, and pulled the shirt of his off her body. They weren't seen, for a long time.

* * *

Rikku came back around the corner, after she disappeared from Wakka several minutes ago. She had been talking to Yuna and Lulu about how much she loved babies, dropping hints like they were hot potatoes.

She tiptoed back out in front of Wakka's door, well, Wakka and Lulu's door. She put her ear to the door. Always the sneaky thief, it seemed. Even for information, of the racy kind.

"Holy…Lu…" Was all she heard, before she leapt down the hallway, not caring if she made noise now. She blushed dark, but was happy. Last time she was going to do that. Kind of creepy, actually. She knew it wasn't right, but…but…but…she had to know!

Her curiosity got the better of her as she turned into the next corridor as she was on her way to the bridge. She crept up to Yuna and Tidus' room as well, like she expected the same results. And the same results are what greeted her. She could hear frenetic breathing, and the bed making lots of noise. She blushed darker and darker, and sprinted the rest of the way back to the bridge. Curiosity killed the coeurl, her dad always said. Maybe it didn't kill her, but it made her embarrassed enough she wished it did.

"You look flustered, kiddo. Where did everyone else go? We will be in Luca in a couple of hours," Cid said, looking at her, wondering what was wrong.

"Uh…they are…busy? With each other, I mean," Rikku said, and blushed again. Cid took one look, and laughed. He was laughing twenty minutes later, and Rikku had joined him. Poor Rikku, always getting herself into awkward situations.

* * *

"ALL REPORT TO BRIDGE. ARRIVAL IN LUCA, 20 MINUTES. AND GET SOME CLOTHES ON!" Cid yelled into the comm., and laughed out loud. Rikku blushed again. They weren't going to be happy with anyone she though, but it was totally worth it. All four of them showed up in less than ten minutes, fully dressed. Lulu had her black dress back on, but she didn't seem nearly as intimidating as she had all that time before.

"Glad to see ya'll finally having a good time," Cid said, and burst out laughing as blushes and grins graced the faces of all of them. They just kind of looked dumbfounded, staring at each other. Yuna caught Lulu's eyes, and they both looked away, flushed with embarrassment. Tidus and Wakka looked at each other, and big grins crossed each of their faces. Not embarrassment or pride, just men's way of dealing with things, Rikku guessed. And then they burst out laughing with Cid.

"Well. That was embarrassing," Lulu said, and took a seat next to Rikku, leaving Wakka with Tidus.

Yuna sat down without saying anything, blushing still. She never blushed, really, on the pilgrimage. She always had to be so hard, like a rock. Nothing could faze her. But now, she got to experience this kind of embarrassment and it was something she was far from used to.

"Have a…uh…good time, guys?" Rikku asked, and Yuna and Lulu started chasing her around the bridge, trying to slap her a good one. Tidus and Wakka stood back, laughing. They were all laughing by the end of it all. A chorus of laughter, the way it should always be.

* * *

**Well, there ya are folks. Not quite over, yet. A more humorous note, if you ask me. I've written all this in a couple of days, from a random idea I spawned off of a good friends Fic. I would definitely suggest reading it, because she did the same for my novel, and its FREAKING AWESOME!! anyways, stay posted, and I'll have more for you tomorrow, probably. It's just that addicting, ya know?**


	9. Thank the Shoopuf's for a Blessing

Again, another chapter today. I am like a machine lately. It might slow down if I start the side projects I have planned, but nobody has any idea on those. Cept maybe one person. Like I've said before. All AU now, some OOC-ness, all goodness. In my opinion at least. I had 50 visitors right before I posted this, and it made me really happy. Hopefully at least 2 have made it this far, one person did. R&R with much love, or hatred. Honesty?

Note: If I had a dime for every time I wrote I don't own FFX, I would have like, a bunch of dimes. Awesome, huh?

* * *

**Chapter 8: Thank the Shoopuf's for a Blessing Called Rikku**

The airship landed in Luca, near the docks. It had become a makeshift airship dock as the group had come by several times. People still gathered when it went to land, as the guardians and Yuna were often aboard. They were still famous here in the south, where Sin was the most prevalent.

The group exited, with Yuna in the lead. They didn't bother putting on their guardian clothes, it didn't matter. The people down here still knew them, and cheered. The group waved at them as they walked through town, and people followed them wherever they went. They always had after Sin was defeated.

"Now I know what it's like bein a star blitz player, ya know?" Wakka muttered, and the few in the group who heard burst out laughing. Rikku was at the front of the group, seeing out the shops she was going to be dragging Yuna and Lulu too, the whole time they were there. Tidus and Wakka walked slightly further back, also talking about where they wanted to go.

They booked a hotel, there in Luca. Easier than have the airship docked above the city for days for sure. Cid had to go help Auron anyways; he had contacted them and needed another ride.

"Pops is gonna get tired of this soon," Rikku said, and laughed. None of them realized how much help Cid had been. He always had a bigger job to do, take care of the Al Bhed.

"I'll talk to him, I spose," Wakka said, and Rikku nodded. Ever since Cid had asked Wakka to take the dress, they got a lot closer. Wakka never really knew his dad, and Cid was turning into the best dad he had ever had. Or uncle, maybe.

The hotel they went into was pretty fancy, with good reason. It was the one Yuna and her guardians always used when they stopped in Luca. Called the Golden Chocobo, it had a nice feel to it. Nice carpet, spacious rooms, and a view of the ocean. Something for everyone, you could say. And it was far enough away from the shops that the ladies couldn't see what Wakka and Tidus were up to.

"Aww man, am I hungry," Wakka said, rubbing his belly after he had dropped his and Lulu's stuff in his room. The eternal gentleman, Lulu thought.

"Me too. It's gotta be dinnertime soon," Tidus repeated, and rubbing his stomach the same way.

"It can't be later than five. But I'm starving too," Yuna said. She mimicked the belly rubbing, and stopped when she just burst out laughing.

"I'm not very hungry…I wonder why?" Rikku squealed mischievously, and everyone blushed a little, and burst out laughing.

"Theres good food down the street, if I remember right," Yuna said, and they got ready to go. Lulu still wore her black dress, but she didn't seem the same as she did before. It was all part of her façade, the one she held for so long. It just didn't seem right anymore.

They walked down the street, and found the place Yuna had been talking about. The Highroad Café. They walked in, and the people up front were so happy to see Yuna again, and the others. They were immediately sat down, and given menus.

"So many good choices, need to get the most food for my gil," Tidus said absentmindedly, perusing his choices.

"Are you ready to order?" a young lady asked, and the table looked up. Her name tag said her name was Laila.

"Soup of the day and salad, like usual," Yuna said, and Laila wrote it down quickly.

"I'll have the same, please," Rikku chimed in, quickly. "Hey, uh, guys? I'll be right back," Rikku said, and disappeared like a shot.

"Wonder where she is off to?" Lulu said to herself. "I'll have the Chocoburger and potatoes, please," she told the waitress.

"Ribs and house vegetables, please," Wakka said, and handed her his menu.

"Ribs do sound good…so does the burger though…" Tidus mumbled, trying to make a decision quickly.

"He'll have the usual, Laila," Yuna said, and giggled.

"Okay Miss Yuna, have that out as soon as I can. Any drinks before hand?" she asked, and it took no time at all for those orders.

"Five house drafts," Yuna chimed in before anyone could answer. "What, it's delicious, you'll love it!" Yuna said, and they all laughed. Yuna would have never dreamed of drinking adult beverages before her pilgrimage. Just got in the way. But now, she could enjoy all of those things.

Rikku popped back into the restaurant as Laila brought their drinks. She looked flustered, probably just tired out from wherever she went.

"Sorry guys, saw somebody I knew," Rikku said cheerfully, and it was dropped. Lulu thought to herself though, _She's sweating pretty hard. Just what is she up to?_

They all had finished their droughts before their food came, and another round was delivered. Everybody enjoyed them, even Rikku and Lulu, who turned their noses up at a lot of things.

Their food was scrumptious, to say the least. Maybe the cooks tried extra hard because of who it was for. But it was delicious. Rikku didn't eat much, but she did say she wasn't that hungry. They ate all of their food, with the only food remaining on any plate was the bit on Rikkus's. The group sat back and stretched out. That much food deserved a stretch like that. As Yuna walked up to get the tab for their meal, the wait staff looked kind of afraid with excitement. Tidus walked up behind her, to see what the problem was.

"I am not taking this meal free of charge! It's not right. You guys did a real good job," Yuna complained, but the manager wasn't having any of it.

"Free of charge. You have done your part already, Miss Yuna," the manager said, and Yuna scowled at him.

"Yuna, come back and sit down. Let it go," Tidus said, and steered her via her shoulders back to her seat.

"I'm glad he got her to understand," the manager said to his staff, as Yuna sat back down.

When the group finally got up and left, the wait staff who were cleaning their table yelled for the manager. Underneath each plate was a wad of 1,000 gil. The meal was 300 total, maybe. The crew had won, and the manager just smiled and shook his head from side to side.

The group walked slowly back to the hotel. Enjoying the twilight, the cooling, and not being able to move faster because of how much they ate. Again, Yuna, Lulu and Rikku were up front, while the guys walked farther back.

Rikku slowly drifted back to where the guys were standing.

"Hey, whats up Rikku?" Wakka asked her. She was smiling that smile. The one that meant she was up to something.

"Oh nothing, really. Hey look, there is O'aka's shop? Think you should stop by?" Rikku asked, and walked back up with the laides.

"What was that all about?" asked Tidus, and Wakka just shook his head.

"Spose we should. She was up to somethin, I know it," Wakka said, and Tidus agreed.

Tidus and Wakka slowly slipped from the group. Rikku looked back, and saw that they were heading over to the shop. She started becoming really animated, trying to keep Yuna and Lulu busy, and not noticing that they were gone. And it, as far as the hotel, at least.

"Where is Tidus?" Yuna asked, not seeing him anywhere. They were standing outside of the front door to the place.

"Where are they, Rikku?" Lulu asked, looking directly down at the girl.

"Um…busy? In and up the stairs you go!" Rikku said, and pushed them into the hotel. They walked up the stairs, and Rikku quickly entered her room, and locked the door. She had her own room now, that everybody else was sharing one. The eternal fifth wheel.

"Rikku, you know I can break this door down. Where are they," Lulu said. Actually, it was more like a demand.

"I have been sworn to secrecy. If I have to, I am supposed to hold you both back," Rikku said back, hoping that it wouldn't come to that.

"We will stay here, Rikku, just where are they?" Yuna said sweetly.

"You are a bad liar, Yunie. Please just listen to me?" Rikku whined.

"Fine. Let us in, then," Yuna said, and she slowly unlocked the door. She was tackled by two furious ladies.

"Gahhhh! I don't know anything!"

* * *

Tidus and Wakka entered the shop. There was nobody else there, and they noticed that it was supposed to be already closed. So that's why Rikku was gone, Wakka thought. To make sure the door stayed open.

"Hello?" a voice said from inside. It was a familiar voice.

"Wantz? Whatcha doin in Luca? Merchants extraordinaire?" Wakka asked, and the man laughed.

"Tired of travelling, actually. Thought I would set up shop here. Populous enough," Wantz said, and finally emerged into view. Tidus and Wakka had followed the voice through the shelves of everything on Spira, and found themselves face to face with the man.

They shook Wantz' hand, and he was happy to see them. Last time they saw him, he was trying to sell stuff in Macalania, of all places.

"Rikku stop by?" Wakka asked, and Wantz laughed.

"That she did. Could barely understand her, talking so fast and slipping from Spiran to Al Bhed. Hilarious, personally," Wantz said and laughed again. Tidus and Wakka laughed too. Sounds like her in a nutshell.

"What did she tell you then? Or what did you understand?" Tidus asked, and Wantz put on his business face, or as much as he could with them there.

"Something about, tying the knot?" Wantz said slowly, and smiled.

"Ya, thass about right, ya know?" Wakka said, and laughed. Maybe from nervousness, who knows.

"Well, I have an entire jewelry section, now. Convinced O'aka that we needed it, and he gave me the gil. Makes us a pretty penny. Steep discounts for you guys, like always," Wantz said, and we started to peruse his stock. Just like the old days, but this meant way much more.

Wakka and Tidus never realized how many rings there could be. Every shape, size, and color they could have imagined. Their eyes started hurting from looking at them so hard.

"Is that…" Wakka started, and Wantz pulled out a ring that sat by itself. The rings were separated by color and type, but that one stood alone.

"It is. Farlastone. Hard to come by, I hear. We've had it for a while, nobody wants to pay that much they don't know the whole background on. I don't suggest it unless it really means something to you. It isn't the best looking one here, if you catch my drift," Wantz said, with all honesty. The ring glowed with a strange frequency.

It was hues of blues and reds, all mashed together, and it seemed like it was always changing. Around that were white diamonds, pretty decent sized ones. And more diamonds on the ends. Kind of looked like a teardrop of diamonds, one on each side of the ring, with the bulbous end of the teardrop being the Farlastone. Wantz handed it over to Wakka, who held onto it with the utmost care.

"This is really good looking, ya. Dunno what you were talking about," Wakka muttered, turning the ring over in his hands. He had found the one that he wanted to give to Lulu. For sure, he had found it he thought to himself as he continued turning it over.

"Do you know what ring size she wears?" Wantz asked. "Because I can resize the band if I need to."

"There are sizes?" Tidus asked. Nobody really realizes that people have different sized fingers until they went ring shopping. Males at least, never noticed.

"That could be a problem. Run into it more than you think. Didn't know myself, until I started this part of the shop up. You are going to have to steal a ring of theirs to find out, I'm afraid. Asking them will kind of blow your cover," Wantz said, and smiled.

"Or we could talk to Rikku? She might know something," Tidus said, and the three of them smiled. An easy way out, for them at least.

Tidus looked from ring to ring, and Wantz pulled a few of them out for him to look at. Nothing seemed to grab his eye, and he walked down the case, inspecting all of them. It had to be perfect, he knew that.

"I have one, O'aka went to get personally. It is really special though, he said. Don't show anybody unless I was thought I should. It's for Miss Yuna, right?" Wantz asked, grabbing a velvet black box from underneath the counter.

"Yeah, yeah it is. You don't have to give me something that special, though, Wantz. Why not save it for yourself?" Tidus said, nudging Wantz.

"Me? Already married," Wantz said and held up his hand. A single gold band encircled one of his fingers.

"Really? I think I would like to meet her," Tidus said, and Wantz smiled.

"No problem. Here is the box, I'll be back in a minute," Wantz said, and bounced up the stairs. He was ecstatic.

Tidus slowly opened the box, and pulled back a velvet cloth that was laying over where the ring sat. He slowly pulled the ring out of its box, and stared. It really was, amazing. Tidus pulled the ring closer to his eyes, so he could understand why it looked so beautiful. It seemed to be made of a million colors, but diamond clear at the same time. One large diamond crested the top, and lots of smaller diamonds surrounded it like waves in the ocean. The diamonds actually seemed to flow like the ocean. Underneath that layer of diamonds, was another layer of colored gems. Blue ones were underneath the waves, and green ones were on the edges. The very top of it had bright red gems. But since they were all underneath the clear diamonds, they shone with a 

faded brilliance. The colors all met in the middle, and depending on how you looked at the ring, it was different blends of colors. It made Tidus think of a sunset in Besaid. It really was perfect.

"Uh, Wakka? Tidus? Come meet my wife," Wantz said, and Tidus set the ring back down in its box, and Wakka set the other on the glass. They both walked towards the voice, and saw Wantz standing with his wife.

She was beautiful. Taller than Yuna or Rikku, with dirty blond hair. She had bright green eyes, like Rikku did, too.

"Name is Wakka, please to meet you. Wantz helped us out quite a bit," Wakka said, shaking the woman's hand.

"I'm Tidus. Nice to meet ya," Tidus said, and also took his turn shaking her hand.

"My name is Millandra. Milley, please. I don't think we've met," she said, nodding at both of them.

"You know, we were actually closed when Rikku stopped by. Don't think you guys know, but Milley here is Cid's oldest sister," Wantz said, and both Tidus and Wakka's jaws dropped.

"But I thought Cid didn't have any other siblings?" Tidus said, and she smiled and shook her head.

"Me and Cid have another sister and two more brothers. Most of them work back at Home, while Cid is gone. I got married years and years ago, the first to leave the next, so to speak," she said, and Tidus and Wakka just grinned.

"I thought you were younger than O'aka, Wantz?" Wakka asked, his face grinning.

"Oh I am. O'aka is pushing fifty, you know? You probably didn't. Stayed young with all that travelling, and dragging me with him. We've walked Spira over a couple of times. Milley came with us, of course. But we kind of stayed out of sight, didn't want Rikku realizing that we were around. Would have upset Cid, you see. I've been on his bad side before, don't really want it again," he said, and Tidus and Wakka laughed. They knew what he was talking about.

"Well I am pleased ta meet ya, Milley. Sorry for us botherin ya this late at night. Aww man, Lu is gonna be angry," Wakka said, and Tidus laughed.

"So is Yuna. We gotta take it though, keep them from knowing," Tidus said, and Wakka nodded.

"So Whaddya think Milley. Should I do what I was asking you about?" asked Wantz of his wife.

"I believe so. It would help with publicity, for sure," Milley said, and smiled at the both of them. Something was going on that neither of them knew about.

"Don't be getting into any of that funny business, Wantz," Wakka said, predicting what was going to happen.

"What funny business?" he asked nonchalantly.

"What is going on?" Tidus asked, oblivious. He had never read people now, and probably wasn't going to change any time soon.

"The rings. I am giving them to you. For free. It's the least I can do. You helped O'aka help me to make this place. I wouldn't have anything without you guys. So take them for free of charge. But I'll hold onto them for you, until you ask for them specifically," Wantz said, and beamed. Tidus' voice got caught in his throat, he really didn't know what to say to him. Wakka looked nervous for a bit, and a grin caught across his face.

"You ain't doin this just to get invited, ya?" asked Wakka, and both Wantz and Milley both laughed.

"Of course not, Wakka. We don't need to be invited anywhere for us to give you those," Milley said, and she shared the same smile as Milley did.

"Well, I invite ya anyways, then. I'll let you know when to be there, I'm sure we'll be back. Got lots of stuff to pick up, ya know?" Wakka said, and laughed. "But we payin next time." That made them all laugh again.

"Deal, I suppose," he said, and put both rings in the velvet box. He tucked it under his arm, and returned to his wife's side. "Don't want these getting stolen now."

"Thanks, Wantz," Tidus said, and he and Wakka waved as they left the shop, and started back for the hotel.

"That was kind of shockin, ya?" Wakka said, and they both laughed.

* * *

Lulu was the first to hear them laughing. She shot up from where she had been sitting in Rikku's room, trying to pry information out of her. She was surprisingly resilient. She never thought of Rikku as one to be able to keep secrets. She heard Wakka laugh, and her eyes and body shot up.

"Uh…whats up crazy lady?" Rikku asked, teasing her. That was about all she was able to do. Keep them angry enough at her to make them stay and take out their anger. But she had to do it over and over again. She had little bruises from punching in the arms already, and tomorrow it would be worse.

"They are back," was all Lulu said, and sprinted out of the room. Yuna realized what she said, and sprinted back. Rikku looked out the window and saw them.

"Guys! Runnnnnnnnn!" was all Rikku got out before she saw Lulu glare at her from street level.

* * *

"Where have you two been for the last hour and a half?" Yuna said sternly, the guys running their hands through their hair, stumbling for an excuse.

"Uh…we just were talking to blitzers," Tidus said, casually finding an excuse, a decent one actually.

"Ya, Bickson and Abus. Stopped to talk to them for a while. Thought you guys saw us leave, ya?" Wakka told them. It was easy to follow up with this story. Blitzball was actually something they both knew.

"Oh really. And what did you talk about?" Lulu asked, starting to believe them.

"Techniques mostly. Wither and venom techniques. Bickson and Abus are both really good at them, you know. Then they told us that the tournament was a week from today. I totally forgot about it!" Tidus said cheerfully. That seemed to give them the cover they needed. Tidus was the only one who remembered about it. He always went, every time he could. The big tournament would explain why there are more people around, too. Even Wakka had forgotten.

"Really? I had forgotten that it was that soon already," Yuna said, and Wakka and Tidus laughed. They knew that they were free, for today at least. They needed to make a plan to make sure they could go back without them knowing.

"Ya, time to party, ya know? I want to bring the kids up, from Besaid I mean. I've got the money saved up for them to get here and back. They can sleep on the beach, like lots of fans do. Not a big deal now that Sin is gone, ya know," Wakka said, and they all smiled.

"Well, I am tired, so I am going to go to bed," Lulu said, and turned to head back inside. Their story was good enough, she supposed. For now.

* * *

Rikku sat in her bed, wondering what to do with herself. She felt like dancing for some reason. She knew of some place she could go, where she would be safe from naughty people. _Maybe naughty people are what I am looking for…hehehe_, Rikku thought to herself. As she got up and out of her room, she was met with stony gazes from Lulu and Yuna. They each entered their own rooms, respectively. One on each side of her room. _At least they are all angry, and I'll be able to sleep,_ she thought, and laughed.

Tidus grinned at her, a painful grin. He mouthed 'thanks', entered his room and shut the door. Wakka did much the same, and his door shut behind him.

Rikku ran back into her room, and grabbed a wad of gil, which she stuffed in the pocket of her shorts, and quickly exited her room.

"It's Rikku time!" she exclaimed to herself, and ran out of the hotel to where the loudest music was playing.

* * *

**Howdy ya'll. Hope you liked it. Still happiness and clouds. Thought Rikku would be a bit of a party dancer, who knew? Hope you like it. More on its way. But next chappy will be tomorrow, I think. Unless I can't kick this habit tonight, but it will be in another two hours at least :( Thanks for reading :)**


	10. The Problem with Rikku Time

Hello all! Hope you like the story so far. Like I've been saying for a while, it's all AU from here, and there might be some OOC-ness (im the author damn it!) But so far so good. I don't have much for POV problems anymore, but maybe some grammar and/or spelling. Just let me know when you review. You are all reviewing, right? It makes me work harder, for the 2 update a day kind of days :)

Note-I own nothing except the clothes that I am wearing. Okay, not even the shirt I am wearing :p

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Problem with Rikku Time**

Rikku left the hotel quickly, sprinting down the street, following the music. She knew where it was at. A place called 'Escape the Night'. She had visited a couple of times, usually when she was in Luca with her pops or on her own. She was known there, the only guardian to frequent the place. And they knew how to party. She finally reached the place, and it was already packed. _Just the way I like it, hehehe_, she thought to herself.

She wove her way through the crowd, up to the bar. She ordered herself a drink, and the bartender instantly recognized her. The live DJ stopped playing at a request from the bartender. People looked around, confused that the music had stopped.

"Everybody. We have a special guest here with us tonight. So make sure you keep your hands to yourselves, or you will lose them!" the bartender yelled, and people still looked confused, but excited. There were very few people that all of Spira knew. Blitzers, and guardians. The bartender dragged Rikku off of her feet and pulled her up onto the bar. "We are graced with the presence of the one, the only, the Legendary Guardian Rikku!" The bartender yelled, and the crowd cheered. This happened all the time when she came, which was part of the reason she came. It was really respectful of a place, and was filled mostly with young people. They respected her for her position, and kept their hands to themselves.

"Let's Party!" Rikku yelled, and jumped from the bar. The DJ started to play his music, more upbeat than before. It really was going to be a doozy of a night. Rikku swayed to the music in the center of the floor, her body undulating to the beat like the most exotic of dancers, with her drink in hand. _What would Lulu and Yuna think of me? _She thought to herself, _they would just shake their heads. I'm still allowed to have fun, I'm not getting married! _And with that she let herself go.

She had paid for her first drink, but guys and girls alike bought her drinks the rest of the night. Almost too many for her to drink, actually. She didn't turn one person down, all night. Some guys asked to dance with her, and she did. It wasn't grinding though, like was usual in these kinds of places. Just dancing. And drinking.

Rikku always forgot how drunk she got, and how fast. She was so little, and weighed just less than a piece of grass. But she kept on drinking, and dancing. Hours passed, and the party went on. Luca threw amazing parties, and always had. Maybe it was because the church didn't have too much of an effect on the south, it affected more the North. Southern territory was Crusader territory. And the crusaders partied well.

Countless songs later, Rikku decided it was time to go home. Or to the hotel, rather. She walked up to the bar, and pulled out her gil.

"Miss Rikku, are you sure you need another drink?" the bartender asked of her, and Rikku shook her head fervently 'no', like any drunk person would. Rikku peeled 1,000 gil out of the wad she had brought with her, and handed it to the bartender. Probably a little excessive, as an afterthought.

"Oh no, you can't give me this!" the bartender exclaimed, and tried to give the money back. She gave it back, she handed it back discretely, she tried everything she could, but Rikku was adamant to give it to her. The crowd stopped dancing slowly, watching the bartender and Rikku squabble back and forth. The DJ even stopped playing. Rikku handed the money back a final time, with the bartender protesting. The bar was pretty quiet, and Rikku cleared her throat.

"Free drinks for all, till the money is gone!" Rikku yelled, and the partiers cheered. Rikku started her walk for the hotel, but it wasn't really a walk anymore. More like a stumble, and instead of walking straight to the hotel, she walked an extreme zig-zag line.

"Do you need help, Miss Rikku?" a young man she thought she recognized said. _Kind of looks like a thin Wakka_, she said to herself dreamily. Kind of, not really.

"No thanksh. I'm good," Rikku said loudly, and tried to twirl around to show her ability to get to the hotel. She had been walking for what seemed like forever, but she had just reached the edge of the people out in the street. Her twirl never seemed to end, with Rikku spinning uncontrollably towards the pavement. Strong arms encircled her, and caught her before she hit the ground.

"I shaid I wash good," Rikku said, sounding like a Hypello.

"Obviously," the dark, familiar voice said. The man picked her up like a child, and carried her towards the hotel.

"How did you knows where I wash goin?" Rikku mumbled, and the man smiled. Something so comforting, so familiar. Rikku reached up and grabbed the sunglasses the man wore.

"Nicesh glasshesh. Wait a minutesh. Auron?" Rikku said, and the man smiled. A big smile graced Rikku's drunken features, and then it all went black as she passed out.

* * *

"Rikku? Are you still living?" a voice said, pulling her out of her unconsciousness. Her eyes were crusted shut, and her throat hurt more than it did when she was sick. She tried to think where she was, and she must be back at the hotel. She remembered dancing and drinking, and something about arguing with the bartender, but she couldn't remember anything else besides that.

"Huh?" was all Rikku could say before her head began pounding and her gut twisted into a knot.

"Thank god. You are finally awake," the voice said, and Rikku finally got her eyes open. Yuna and Lulu were sitting with her, still in their bed clothes. They looked really tired too.

"Have fun last night?" Lulu said, and Rikku smiled weakly.

"Why does my throat hurt so bad?" Rikku said through her scratched voice.

"Because you have been throwing up all night, love," Lulu said quietly, and Rikku's face blushed, through her obvious agony.

"I don't remember anything," Rikku said, and tears filled her eyes.

"Oh it's okay Rikku! You got back safe, that's all that matters," Yuna muttered, rubbing her back. Rikku was laying in her bed, with Yuna sitting next to her. Lulu was sitting in the chair that was near her bed.

"Welcome to the world of hangovers," Lulu said, and smiled. She looked like she was thinking of the past, and she smiled deep.

"I feel like crap," Rikku said, trying to get up out of bed.

"Hey, you shouldn't do that," Yuna said, trying to hold her down. Rikku wriggled out of Yuna's hands, and stood on the floor. And at that precise moment, her world seemed to flip upside down. Her stomach flipped, and her head begged her to lay back down.

"Oh my…" Rikku said, gripping her mouth. She ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. They could hear her retching out in the room, the two of them laughing quietly at their little's friends mishaps.

* * *

Tidus and Wakka were on their way to the blitzball stadium, to catch up on the good old days.

"Poor Rikku," Tidus said, and they both laughed. They had heard Rikku's retching at three in the morning, heard a knock on the door, and they felt their significant others get up and leave the room. They both went back to sleep, knowing that Rikku was well taken care of, even as they laughed to themselves.

They were both up bright and early, like usual, and checked in on how Rikku was doing. She was sleeping, but she looked like she had gotten stomped by a shoopuf, a couple of times.

"Wonder how she got back like that? Lu said something about Auron I think," Wakka said, reaching back and stretching. It was still pretty early in the morning.

"Yuna did too, I think. I don't really know anything though, just tried to go back to sleep after Yuna left," Tidus said, and repeated Wakka's actions.

"Same for me, ya. Hey, there's Bickson and Abus, spose we should actually talk to them, ya," Wakka said, and the two of them walked up to where the two blitzers stood.

Wakka and Tidus both walked around, catching up with the Goers, and the Fangs, and the other teams that were already in town all morning.

* * *

Rikku was again lying in her bed, feeling a little better. She still felt like crap, but Lulu and Yuna stayed by her.

"Sorry, I don't know what really happened," Rikku said. Talking to them kept her mind off her head and stomach. Her stomach felt good, for the most part, and the pounding in her head was better than this morning, at least.

"We have been up since three, watching over you," Yuna said, and Rikku's face flashed with fear.

"I was gone that long? I don't even remember how I got back to the hotel," Rikku said, hugging Yuna. She obviously felt bad, but friends were there to pull you back up after a night like that.

"You don't? Me and Lulu know, kind of surprised us," Yuna told her, and Rikku impatiently waited to find out who had helped her.

"Auron," was all that Lulu said, and smiled at Rikku. Rikku's face flashed a smile, but it was gone after the second it appeared.

"He was here?" Rikku squeaked, and they both nodded.

"Business, he said. Saw you trying to stumble in this direction, I guess. Picked you up and carried you here, and then knocked on our doors to come see to you," Lulu said, and Rikku just looked sad.

"He's gone again already? Oh I'm sorry both of you. I'll make it up to you, or maybe I already have," the mischievous tone in Rikku's voice left them stunned.

"If you weren't sick now, you wouldn't have a chance," was all Lulu said, and got up out of her chair. "But you won't be sick forever, will you?" Lulu told her, and left the room.

"Don't mind her. You'll feel better in a couple of hours, I know it. Just drink all this water, and yell if you need me. Or throw up, I can hear that too," Yuna said and smiled, and left the room as well.

"No more Rikku time," Rikku muttered to herself, and fell back to sleep. She had definitely needed it.

* * *

As Tidus and Wakka came across the dock where the _Liki_ always came in, they noticed it was actually in town. The blitzers weren't aboard, but the boat was here.

"Hey Wakka, Tidus," the captain said, standing on the dock, next to the plank onto his boat.

"Hey Cap'n. You headin back to get the Aurochs, ya?" Wakka asked. He had heard that the Liki was in town, and he needed to get everybody here.

"That I am, a day there, and a day back. Tournament starts in three days, gotta be there for that," the captain said, and Wakka nodded.

"Feel like doin me a favor?" Wakka asked, and the captain smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing, anything for you Wakka," the captain said, and Wakka smiled. He knew it wouldn't be a problem. He had this idea brewing for a little bit, but hadn't thought it all through yet. Flyin by seat of his pants, so to speak.

"How many folks can you fit on your boat?" asked Wakka.

"All of Besaid, if I needed to. Got a bigger ship after ya guys defeated Sin. More people comin and goin to Besaid now, to visit," the captain said, and smiled. His boat was easily twice the size of his last one. He had gotten runs to Besaid and back, stopping at Kilika on the way. The Winno just ran between Besaid and Kilika now. The Wino was a sea worthy vessel now.

"Good. I need you to get all of Besaid here," Wakka said, and the captain looked in surprise.

"O…okay? Why is that?" the captain asked mischievously.

"No reason, ya know. Just a gift. Ya, a gift. I have 38,000 gil in my room back in Besaid, just ask Keepa to get it. Just get them here, ya? They all got seats for the opening night of the tourney too," Wakka told him, and the captain beamed.

"Where are they gonna stay, Wakka?" asked the captain of the smiling orange haired fool.

"Just tell them I'm askin Lu to marry me, and they'll come. Don't worry bout that, ya? And nobody says anything to Lu or Yuna, ya?" Wakka said sheepishly, and if it was even possible, the captain looked happier.

"Done. I'm glad for ya, Wakka. Been a long time comin, if you ask me. But they will be here," the captain told him, and Wakka nodded.

"Thanks," Wakka said, and strolled away. Tidus just sat there, still dumbfounded by what was going on.

"What are you planning, Wakka?" asked Tidus.

"I don't know yet, we should go figure that out, ya?" Wakka told him and laughed. Tidus just looked afraid, but happy.

* * *

"How long did they say they were gonna be gone?" Yuna asked Lulu, as they once again returned to Rikku's room after showering and dressing for the day.

"Wakka said he would be back by dinner. I can't help but get the feeling he is up to something," Lulu said, and Yuna nodded.

"I know they are, but it's a secret, I suppose. Rikku wouldn't keep the secret if it was bad," Yuna said, and Lulu nodded. Something was going on, but they would find out eventually.

Rikku had finally woke up, with sunlight beaming in her eyes. She felt much better than she had when she woke up earlier in the day. Yuna and Lulu were letting themselves in, and Rikku sat up on the edge of her bed.

"Feeling better Rikku?" Yuna asked, and Rikku nodded. She didn't feel terrible anymore, at least. Her head felt a little cloudy, but that was too be expected. Her stomach didn't feel anything besides hunger now.

"Much, actually. Just hungry now. You guys want to go get something to eat?" Rikku asked, and the two of them nodded.

"You need to bathe, however," Lulu said, and Rikku grinned. She looked at herself, and agreed that she was a mess. She stopped caring about her appearance at about drink five the night before.

"Okay, just give me a couple of minutes," Rikku said, and got into the shower. There wasn't as much bounce as usual, but she was chipper again anyways.

Rikku quickly bathed, dried off, and changed. She got Lulu and Yuna, and the three of them started strolling towards the restaurant they had visited the day before. There was always conversation, but it wasn't about much. Yuna and Lulu decided together that they would let Rikku off of the hook, for now, and didn't bring up the subject of what she knew. They happily chatted, ordering their food, and ate slowly. No hurry, with not a whole lot to do in the meantime. Just time to relax and have a good time. Yuna and Lulu each drank the House Drought, but Rikku kindly asked for water, and all three of them laughed.

"So what are we supposed to do with ourselves today?" asked Yuna of the group.

"We could go shopping?" Rikku asked, and Yuna nodded.

"How about you, Lulu. Feel like shopping?" Yuna asked of her, and she nodded.

"Need some new clothes, I think. This dress isn't…me, anymore," Lulu said, and Rikku nodded.

"Well, let's get going!" Rikku exclaimed, and they did. Leaving the money under the plates, again. Yuna had to do it every time she was in Luca, and the staff didn't mind. They still always tried to give her the food for Yuna helping them all out, but she wouldn't hear any of it.

Rikku practically dragged them both to the first of many shops to be visited that afternoon.

* * *

Tidus and Wakka were patiently waiting in a room, waiting to speak to the blitz board concerning some things. Wakka had explained his newly formulated plan to Tidus on the way to where they were now.

"The Board will see you now," the receptionist said, and Tidus and Wakka walked through the door that she held open.

"Sir Wakka, Sir Tidus! So glad to see you again. It has been a while," a man shook their hands.

"Thanks for seein us on such short notice," Wakka said, and the two of them were given seats at a large table. There were five people on the Blitz Board, overseeing all tournaments in the giant sphere pool. They were extremely busy with the upcoming tournament, so it was amazing that they would meet with anyone, even Legendary Guardians didn't get in the way of the tourney.

Wakka and Tidus stood up, and went to leave the room after they had talked to the Board. They both were beaming, and excitement coursed through them.

"Thank you very much, sir," Tidus said, shaking the man's hand.

"No problem. Good luck, both of you. And it will all go well, I promise," he said, and Tidus and Wakka left.

"Well that was easy, I think," Tidus said, and they both smiled. It was going to be awesome. Just one more stop, and they would be back to the hotel. Well two, they both decided. They hadn't eaten lunch yet.

Stopping at a street vendor, the two of them wolfed down several Choco-Dogs, until they were full. After paying the vendor, they decided they would stop by Wantz, to let him in on the plans.

The bells rang on the door as Wakka and Tidus entered the shop. There were many people milling about, seeing what was on the shelves. Wantz saw them as they approached the counter, and smiled.

"Good day Wakka, Tidus. What can I do for you today?" asked Wantz, and Wakka started to speak.

"We got a plan, ya. Kind of too many people to talk about it here, though," Wakka said quietly, and Wantz nodded.

"Follow me," Wantz said, and they went up some stairs, into where Wantz lived. It wasn't too fancy, but it had the home like feel everybody wants for themselves. "Milley, can you watch the store for a minute?" Wantz called, and she said yes, and disappeared down the same stairs they had just ascended.

Wakka and Tidus told Wantz of their plan, and he grinned the whole time. They worked out some logistics, and they all laughed when the planning was done.

"Sounds good, guys. I'll be ready, don't you worry," Wantz said, and the two of them nodded.

"Thanks a bunch, Wantz. We'll be seeing you," Tidus said, and Wantz nodded. They let themselves out of the shop, and headed back for the hotel. It couldn't be later than three, they decided, as they walked into the hotel. They walked upstairs, and both felt sleepy. Nap time, they decided. And each fell asleep as the women shopped, in their own respective beds, of course.

* * *

"Rikku, why can't we go in this shop?" Yuna asked Rikku, who was dragging her and Lulu behind her, away from O'aka's.

"There aren't any clothes in there, duh!" Rikku said, giving nothing away.

Rikku was almost successful in drawing them away, when she heard a voice call out to her.

"Little niece, where are you dragging them?" a voice yelled, a voice belonging to Milley.

The three of them looked back, and saw the taller Al Bhed woman standing in the doorway next to O'aka's, wearing her bright sundress and waving at them. She motioned for them to come over, and they did, with Rikku a little apprehensive. Her aunt wouldn't say anything about the rings, would she?

They were led into the house, and immediately up the stairs into a large living room. Rikku had visited several times over the course of the years, always with her Dad. She hadn't stopped by on the pilgrimage, well; she hadn't been on the pilgrimage officially then. Just kind of following along unofficially, waiting for her chance to snatch her cousin. But she hadn't stopped by her aunt's anyways.

"Rikku, why didn't you stop by?" Milley asked of them, and she smiled. She had to know, didn't she?  
"No clothes here, auntie, we are out clothes shopping," Rikku said cheerfully, trying to keep her façade going.

"Ahh, I see. I just wanted to see Yuna for a while. It's been a long time," Milley said, and Yuna nodded. She hadn't known that her aunt lived in Luca. She hadn't seen her since she was a little girl.

"It has been a long time, Milley. How have you been doing?" Yuna asked and the conversation continued, never drifting over the subject that Rikku was so afraid would just pop out into the conversation.

They were only in Milley's for an hour, before they said their goodbyes. The three of them had their stomach's grumbling, deciding to get back to the hotel and drop off their bags and bags of new clothing.

Rikku and Yuna's new clothing stayed much along the same lines, but Lulu's seemed a little out of her element. They both had said it was strange for Lulu to be wearing anything besides black, even if the new clothes were still black, purples, and other dark colors. She had tried on a yellow dress once, and immediately changed back after she saw the friends of her faces torn up with laughter. Not in a mean way, it was just something new.

They walked into their own respective rooms, and Yuna and Lulu were greeted by the snores from the men. Rikku just dropped her stuff off in her own room, and walked back outside. Wakka and Tidus were woken up, and quickly got out of bed. They all walked to dinner, at the same place, and ate the same food. Everybody was tired, a day of excitement for Tidus and Wakka, a day of nervousness for Rikku, and a day of feminine power shopping for Lulu and Yuna. Rikku had kept the secret all day, and Wakka and Tidus had only one more free day to plan their surprise.

They retired early, and slept peacefully. It was their vacation; they could sleep early if they wanted to.

* * *

**Mother of shoopufs that was awesome to write. Rikku would be such a happy drunk, and would always regret it in the morning :p Am I the only one who feels like an Aurikku follow up to this? Just wondering, thanks for reading, and pray for another post tonight. If not, there will be one tomorrow. Thank ya!**


	11. Bombs at the Beach

Another double post day. Kat is happy. Its a good day, for sure. And now my computer has an enter button. yay!! Anyways, this one is kinda short, sorry about that. But its good, and I couldn't just skip a day, ya know. Enjoy, R&R, and enjoy again.

Note: I don't own FFX, characters, or anything. But I want to own a shoopuf, a chocobo, and a baby turtle.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Bombs at the Beach**

Light poured from the window onto Wakka's face, making him flip over and open his eyes to look at the woman of his dreams, who was lying right next to him. Her open eyes staring back, however, scared him a little bit.

"Oh, hey Lu, didn't know you were up, ya?" Wakka said and grinned. He had jumped a little which caused him some embarrassment.

"Its okay, Wakka, I haven't been up for very long," Lulu said quietly, and laid her head on his chest.

"Have fun shoppin yesterday?" Wakka asked of her, and could feel her nod up and down as her long black hair stroked him.

"Good to hear, ya? Saw some of it, when we got back I mean. Looks good, ya? Somethin a bit different, I think. Like what you used to wear," Wakka said, and yawned. It may have been light outside, but he had just gotten up.

"That's what I thought too. Glad you like it," Lulu said, and sat up. She rubbed some of the sleep from her eyes, and walked into the bathroom. She bathed while she was in there, and when she walked out she found Wakka still awake, looking at her.

"Looks good, ya?" Wakka said, and laughed at her blush.

"Men," she muttered, and continued to change. Wakka still closed his eyes, not wanting to violate her privacy. _Not like it's anything I haven't seen,_ he thought, and blushed darkly.

When Wakka opened his eyes back up, she was wearing a dark purple dress with splashes of black on it. No belts, no fur, no anger attached to it. It was slit up just past her knee on one side, giving her some freedom of movement.

"Like it?" Lulu asked with a smile, and gave a quick turn.

"You know I do. Spose I should bathe too, ya?" Wakka said, and she laughed.

"Probably. I wonder if the others are up yet," Lulu mused as Wakka climbed out of the bed, wearing only a pair of shorts. She stared at him, giving him another once over.

"Love ya, Lu," Wakka said after a yawn, and closed the door behind him into the bathroom. Lulu left the room with a smile on her face, in new clothes for the first time since before the pilgrimage. The other dress embodied all that she had been, keyword was had. She walked downstairs, and found Rikku eating breakfast at a table.

"Morning Lulu," Rikku chimed, her mouth half full with bagel.

"Good morning, Rikku. Are Yuna and Tidus up yet?" Lulu asked, and Rikku blushed.

"Uh…yeah. Judging by why I am down here so early, they have been up and at it for a while," Rikku said, and blushed deeper with a giggle, not realizing that what she said would fit so perfectly.

"Haha, what do you want to do today, Rikku?" Lulu asked the younger woman.

"Go swimming! We are by the beach, haven't been swimming in a while," Rikku mused, finishing her bagel off in one large bite.

"I don't have a suit to go swimming," Lulu said, and Rikku smiled.

"You could always swim naked," Rikku laughed, and laughed harder still from the stony gaze from Lulu.

"Wakka would have a heart attack. Got to think of the guys too," Lulu said, and blushed. She should have just said no.

"Okay…we shop for suits, and then go?" Rikku said, and Lulu nodded. They continued talking, about clothes and what they should do, and if they should bring lunch. Wakka came down the steps, and grabbed himself a doughnut and sat down next to Lulu.

"We got plans, for today?" Wakka asked after swallowing roughly half the doughnut.

"That we do. Are Tidus and Yuna up yet?" Lulu asked, and Wakka blushed.

"I was wonderin the same thing, ya know? Judgin by the sounds comin after I knocked, they up, but ain't out yet," Wakka said, and the three of them laughed.

Wakka sat up, and grabbed another doughnut as Rikku and Lulu told him about the plans. Wakka grabbed his third doughnut as Tidus and Yuna walked down the stairs.

"Having a good time, Yuna?" Lulu asked in a light tone, and Yuna blushed dark.

"Nope, absolutely terrible," Yuna replied, and sat down. Tidus just stood there, aghast. And Wakka just laughed at him, which made the rest of them laugh. "I was kidding Tidus, calm down."

Yuna and Tidus were quickly brought up to speed on what their plans were for the day, or at least until evening. They were both happy with the plans, and Tidus ran back upstairs to get some money for swimsuits. Him and Wakka were always ready for the water, but the other three just _had_ to go shopping first. The guys groaned, but followed along as Rikku led them to the first shop they had been to the day before.

"Morning again," Rikku said at the counter, and the shopkeeper was shocked to see five guardians standing there.

"What can I help you with today?" the shopkeeper asked of them.

"We are just getting swimsuits, no big deal," Rikku said, and the shopkeeper returned to his post at the beginning of the store. Wakka followed Lulu around like a small child, through each isle of swimming suits, as Tidus did with Yuna. After twenty minutes, they both looked tired of it.

"The water will be cold when we get there if you guys take any longer," Tidus muttered so only Wakka could hear, or so he thought.

"Tidus! I have one already now anyways," Yuna said, and Tidus smiled. Yuna always had good ears, he just never realized how good until he got in trouble. The ladies each tried one on, each picking a two piece bathing solid color bathing suit. Wakka and Tidus stood outside of the waiting rooms. After a small while, the three ladies re-emerged, with no swimsuits in hand. Yuna, Lulu, and Rikku handed Tidus the price tags, and he went to pay for them.

"See, ready to go!" Yuna said, and laughed. After Tidus had paid for their swimming suits, the five of them walked towards the hotel again. They grabbed a blanket, a blitzball, and some sun tan lotion, and headed back out. Wakka and Tidus volunteered to go and get food from a street vendor when they were hungry, and they set out for the beach.

Tidus laid out the blanket he was carrying for the ladies, and sprinted down to the water. Wakka followed him quickly, after giving Lulu a quick kiss. Wakka and Tidus, always being in the water and in the sun, never seemed to burn, so they didn't bother with the sunscreen. But Rikku was the only girl who was frequently outside, and so Lulu and Yuna had to put sunscreen on because of how pale they were. They all laid on their stomachs, backs to the sun, as Wakka and Tidus were in the water.

The time passed quickly, with the girls talking or dozing off on the beach, while Tidus and Wakka never seemed to surface, passing the blitzball back and forth to each other as hard as they could.

"Ladies actually gonna enter the water? It's nice, ya," Wakka said, as he walked up to the beach where they were laying. They had since flipped over, to get an even tan. Three sets of eyes squinting in the sun stared back at him.

"I will!" Rikku said, jumping out of the middle of the blanket and taking off for the water.

"I suppose," Yuna said, and followed Rikku, sprinting into the water.

"You comin, Lu?" Wakka asked, and she didn't move.

"I don't know," Lulu said, staring up at her man.

"How do ya not know? I know," Wakka said, and picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and started carrying her to the water.

"Put me down! I can walk too," Lulu struggled, but Wakka just carried her into the water as the rest of them laughed. He set her down nicely, and together they swam deeper into the water. The ladies, minus Rikku, didn't have the swimming capabilities that Wakka and Tidus had, but that didn't matter. Wakka and Tidus took turns dunking the ladies, not leaving Rikku out of the little bit of malicious fun.

As Yuna coughed a little from water, she started back for the beach.

"Where you off to Yuna?" Tidus yelled as she started the walk up the beach.

"Hungry!" She exclaimed, and Tidus sighed. "And I heard that."

"Damn she has good ears," Tidus muttered, but started towards the beach. The guys did promise to go get food.

"Heard that too, Tidus," Yuna said, and Wakka laughed at his friends misfortune. They all left the water, with Lulu and Rikku joining Yuna on their blanket.

"Be right back, ya," Wakka said, and he and Tidus strolled back into town.

They walked to the same vendor they had gotten food from the day before, and ordered a little bit of everything, and got it packed to go.

"You nervous, Wakka?" Tidus asked, hefting two of the bags into his arms.

"A lil, ya. Excited more, I think," Wakka said, taking the other two bags, as they started back to the beach. They both realized that it was the only time the two of them would be away from the girls all day.

"Me too. I hope it all works out," Tidus said, and Wakka laughed.

"Of course it'll work out, brudda. They'll be happier than Al Bhed in the sand, ya?" Wakka said, and they both laughed.

They got back to the beach, and found the ladies tanning, again. They sat down on the end of the blanket nearest the girls heads, and laid the bags down.

"You think we were starving, Wakka?" asked Lulu, and she laughed.

"Nah, just didn't know what ya wanted, ya? And ya are really skinny," Wakka said, and Lulu blushed.

"Calling me fat, Wakka?" Rikku said, pouting and sticking her lower lip out.

"What!? Uh…no, you know that, right?" Wakka said, his hand running through his hair like he did whenever he was nervous.

"Just kidding!" Rikku said, and tore into the bags, grabbing what she liked. They ended up eating all of the food that was sitting there, between the five of them.

"I don't think I should be in a bathing suit anymore," Rikku sighed as she rolled over onto her back, patting her belly.

"I agree wit ya," Wakka said, and Rikku turned to stare at him, as did Yuna and Lulu. Their stares were laced with acid, not believing what Wakka had said. Tidus could barely conceal his laughter. Wakka just got up and started running for the water before any of them could say anything else. "Gotta lose all that somehow."

"Oh. My. God. He is going down!" Rikku said, and sprinted for the water, diving after Wakka.

"At least those two are having fun," Lulu said, and got a look from Yuna.

"Not having fun, Lulu?" Yuna said, and Lulu grinned.

"You know that's not what I meant," Lulu said, and Yuna laughed at her.

They all re-entered the water, with Lulu and Yuna just sitting in the water up to their necks in the water while Rikku chased Wakka around. Tidus was just swimming off into the deep water, trying to look for something neat.

Tidus saw something glittering in front of him, a hundred yards or so in front of him. He swam towards it quickly, wondering what it was. He reached it, and dug in the sand to uncover what it was. He moved rocks and sand from it, and it got longer. Kind of reminded him of something he had seen before, and then he realized it.

Tidus swam as fast as he had ever before, jumping out of the water like a dolphin when he got to the surface. They others turned to look at him, and his face was covered in fear. He reached the shallower water and picked Yuna up like a sack of potatoes, and got out of the water. Whatever it was, it was enough to scare the rest of them out of the water. They all turned to Tidus, who was out of breath, to find out what was wrong.

"There…is something…out there," Tidus heaved. He had just sprinted while swimming several hundred yards, so it was to be expected, even from an out of shape blitzball player.

"Fiends?" Wakka asked, holding his ball tightly.

"A missile, like the one on the airship," Tidus said, slowly regaining his normal pace of breathing.

"A what?" Rikku asked, her eyes growing big. Machina seemed to be her middle name.

"No Rikku, you stay here," Yuna said, holding the Al Bhed girl back from her calling.

"But…but…but. I wanna go see it! It can't go off, you know. It's fused, duh," Rikku said, pouting.

"Are you sure, Rikku?" Yuna asked, and the Al Bhed nodded furiously.

"Okay, I'll go check it…" Rikku started, and an ear splitting sound broke her statement. A huge torrent of water rose into the sky, fifty feet or more. A shockwave seemingly passed through them pushing Tidus onto Yuna protectively, as Wakka fell onto Lulu and Rikku. They were hit with a spray of water, and it was all over.

"Thought you said it couldn't go off, ya?" Wakka asked, shaking some of the water from himself.

"It couldn't, unless somebody primed it, Tidus?" Rikku asked, rounding on him with a stern grin.

"All I did was move some rocks, I didn't do anything!" he exclaimed, and she sighed.

"I'll have pops send a team in, to make sure there aren't any more, I guess," Rikku said, and walked back up the beach.

"Let's go back to the hotel, its gotta be late afternoon, ya?" Wakka said, and headed up to where there stuff was. They picked up what they had brought with them, and went back to the hotel.

"Five-thirty already. I'm not even hungry," Tidus said, and he laughed to himself. The rest of the group agreed with his decision on hunger.

Rikku dragged Yuna and Lulu into her room, and they started chatting about everything. Wakka and Tidus ended up in Tidus' room, chatting about their plans to come. By the time 8 o' clock rolled around, they were all dragging. Tiring day of excersize and fun will do that to a person. Tidus and Wakka decided that it was bed time. They had to be up early, lots of things to do tomorrow. They smiled, gave themselves a high five, and parted ways. The ladies talked a bit later, and then they retired to their rooms as well. Rikku just smiled, and laid there in excitement. Tomorrow was going to be an amazing day.

* * *

**There you go!! Next chappy gonna be awesome. But you will have to wait till tomorrow, bwa ha haha. But i am writing it now, for you guys :)**


	12. The Big Day, Part 1

Ok, for whoever is still reading this, you should be happy! I have written this three full times now, once thank to my computer (it is teh dumb), once thanks to a random power outage in the wee hours of this morning, and now this one. I like this one quite a bit, not as much as the first still though. But R&R, and maybe it will return to its previous glory and awesomenessnessness.

Thanks for reading again, and sadly this story is drawing to a close, but watch for the far too related Aurikku I have now finished a chapter for!! (nothing like a free hook for readers into my other story) insert evil laugh

Note: I don't own FFX, characters, locales. Blah...disclaimors are fun!!

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Big Day, Part 1**

Wakka woke up early, and turned over to see Lulu still sleeping. _Gotta get out of here quiet, _Wakka thought, and slowly tried to get out of bed. He climbed out, and tiptoed across the room, looking back occasionally to see if Lulu was still sleeping. Her eyes were still closed, and Wakka dressed silently and snuck out of the room. As the door closed ever so quietly, one of Lulu's eyes shot open. _You aren't very sneaky, love._

Wakka went downstairs to the table, and found Tidus already sitting there, leaning back and eating.

"Up already, ya?" Wakka said, yawning. He hadn't slept the greatest, too much excitement to sleep well.

"Been up for a bit, actually. Couldn't sleep too good," Tidus said, finishing off his food. Wakka quickly grabbed a doughnut and sat down to eat it.

"Me neither. Lots to do still, ya?" Wakka said, and Tidus nodded. Wakka finished off his doughnut, and the two of them left the hotel. Bounced, more. Like Rikku usually did, with energy.

The two of them slowly made their way to the docks that surrounded the stadium. The Liki was docked, but no one was aboard. The airship was also docked at its own place, hovering near the water. Cid was sitting outside the airship, where the plank reached the ground.

"Thought you boys would be up and about already. Rikku told me to be here, couldn't understand half of what she said, really. Something about an engagement, or two?" Cid said, his eyebrow raised.

"Heard right, ya. Glad ya could be here," Wakka said, and Cid smiled.

"Good to hear. You guys need me to do anything?" Cid asked, and it was Wakka's turn to smile, maybe a bit mischievously. "Don't like the look in your eyes, boy."

"Haha, ya feel like, ya know, keeping Lu and Yuna busy for a while? I don't know if we'll be back, but if they come down here, keep them busy," Wakka said, and Cid laughed.

"No problem. Rikku said ya'll had met Milley. It has been a while since I saw her and that fool of a husband she has. I'll keep em busy, don't worry bout that," Cid said, and Tidus sighed.

"We owe you again, Cid," Tidus said, and Cid nodded.

"You'll get me back eventually. But go get your other stuff done, I got it taken care of," Cid said, and Wakka and Tidus both laughed. They headed together for the beach, where the entire village of Besaid should be. Or most of it, they guessed. They waved back at Cid, who was still laughing to himself, and headed down to the beach.

They approached the beach, and sixty or seventy makeshift tents were visible. They left the beach at five-ish, so the _Liki_ must have gotten back sometime after that, they guessed. There were a few folks sitting around the fire.

"Cap'n! What's this I hear about an engagement?" a voice called out, and Wakka recognized it as Keepa's.

"Keepa! Thanks for comin, ya," Wakka said, and he hugged the chubby man and his wife, who had been sitting next to Keepa on the sand. They both hugged Tidus as well.

"Only eight people still in Besaid, ya know? This better be good," Keepa said, and Wakka and Tidus laughed.

"It will be, Keepa. Want to do us a favor?" Tidus said, and Keepa beamed.

"Ya, we got ya'll box seats, middle North-East. For everyone," Wakka said, and Keepa's face was one of surprise.

"Those seats are like, 100 gil a piece. There are almost 300 of us!" Keepa exclaimed.

"The Blitz Board gave them to us for free. Something about us being famous legendary guardians or something," Tidus said, and the four of them shared a laugh.

"Amazin, Cap'n. What you mean, 'us', Tidus?" Keepa asked. Obviously, nobody knew of Yuna's impending engagement as well.

"Uh…ya know, I dunno if I should tell ya that," Wakka said, and looked at Tidus. Tidus laughed. He never really thought about that being a secret.

"I wonder if Lulu and Yuna even think that _little old me _was up to anything," Tidus said mischievously.

"Wait, hold your chocobos. You mean…?" Keepa said mystified.

"Yup," was all Tidus said, and Keepa looked so happy he was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Keep that quiet, though, Keepa. If you didn't know, they should be as happy as you are now," Tidus said, and Keepa nodded. A sort of realization dawned on him, as he was talking to Keepa. His wedding and engagement was much bigger than Wakka's and Lulu's. Not to him, or Wakka, or either lady, but to the world of Spira. It was huge, and it kind of scared him.

"No problem, Tidus. Get out of here before people start to wake up!" Keepa said, and they both smiled.

"Thanks, Keepa," Tidus said quietly, and the two of them walked away from the beach, heading for other destinations.

Tidus walked with Wakka, but was much more quiet and sullen than he had been before. He was thinking about Yuna, and how much this would mean for all of Spira. He loved her, he was more sure about that than anything he had been in his entire life. But…_But what? Why does it matter? What is going to go wrong?_ A voice inside him said, and Tidus looked up. The voice was right, it didn't matter at all.

"Ya all right, Tidus? Look a bit troubled, ya?" Wakka asked, and Tidus smiled.

"No problems any more, not like it matters. Big day is today," Tidus said and smiled widly. It was the big day, and nothing would interfere with that.

"Still want to get flowers for the ladies, ya?" Wakka asked, and Tidus nodded. They were on their way to a flower delivery shop, which serviced the greater Luca area.

They walked in, the bells on the door announcing their arrival. Places like this shop opened early and closed early, their clientele coming for the precise reason that Wakka and Tidus were there. The lady at the counter was calmly eating some toast and drinking coffee, but when she saw who walked through the door she nearly choked on her food and spit coffee everywhere.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry," the lady said embarrassed, and the two of them just smiled.

"It's alright. Can we still place orders for today?" Tidus asked. Most of the time it had to be in advance, unless you came in early in the morning. The workers at the shop spent most of their day delivering, so ordering ahead saved them a lot of time.

"Of course! Anything for you guardians!" she exclaimed, coming around the counter to shake both of their hands.

"Nuff of that, we just normal folk now, ya know?" Wakka said, a little blush creeping into his cheeks. None of them, besides Yuna, were really used to this kind of treatment.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Sally, how can I help you?" she asked, looking for both of them to have something on their minds.

"We just need some flowers sent to our hotel," Tidus said, and the lady nodded. People in Luca knew which hotel they stayed at, it was the same one every time. It was kind of a monument, and the people of Luca would often go out of their way to walk by and sneak a peak at the saviors of the planet.

"Come with me, you have to look at our stock and decide," Sally said, and the two of them followed her into a room behind the small store. It had a chilly feel to it, air conditioning almost.

"This room is in the side of a hill, it keeps the temperature down so the flowers never wilt," Sally said, noticing Tidus was rubbing his arms for a little warmth.

They perused the flowers, so many different choices. Tidus settled on a single white rose, because he knew Yuna would get mad for wasting money on more than one. She always said 'One has meaning, a dozen means you have too much money'. Wakka still searched as Tidus continued looking at different flowers. Many of them he hadn't seen before, and so his interest was piqued for a little while at least.

"What are these ones?" Wakka asked, and Sally went over to him.

"Snapdragons. The purple ones are really rare, we have one gardener in town who sells us all of these. Lucky you got here while they are still blooming," Sally said, and Wakka nodded. He got a bouquet of flowers for Lulu, knowing that she would say the same thing that Yuna would. A single rose of the darkest purple, surrounded by snapdragons.

"Think we should get something for Rikku?" asked Tidus, and bells in the back of the shop jingled again.

"I'll be right back," Sally said, and went out to the front. They could hear her squeal with delight, though they didn't know why. Sally came running back into the room, unable to hide her excitement.

"Not every day three guardians stop by my shop!" she said, playing with the flowers to release her energy.

"Three? Wasn't Yuna or Lulu, was it?" Tidus asked, and she shook her head.

"Who was it then, ya?" Wakka said, having a gut feeling on who it would be.

"Sir Auron. Just stopped by to pay for something, he already had picked it out when he stopped by yesterday," Sally said absentmindedly.

"Interesting," Tidus said, and the two of them walked back out to the counter. Sally weakly tried to give them to the two guardians, but they refused, and she caved.

"That would come to…67 gil please," she said, and they nodded. Tidus and Wakka split the cost down the middle, as evenly as they could, and thanked Sally for her help.

"The flowers will be there in an hour or so. So if you want it secret, either go back now or stay away," Sally said and laughed. They had other things to work on for now. The opening ceremony for the tournament always started in the afternoon, but the celebration started at dusk. Everybody in the stadium listened to speakers, and the announcement of the teams playing whoever. It was then that the two of them planned on making a move.

"Spose we should head to the stadium, ya?" Wakka said, and Tidus smiled.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock._

Lulu heard the knocking at her door, and opened her eyes up again. She must have fallen back to sleep after Wakka left, and the sun was firmly in the sky by now. She got out of bed, and made sure she looked decent before answering the door.

"Special delivery for a one, Miss Lulu?" the girl squeaked, and Lulu looked down to see a thirteen or fourteen year old girl holding a large bouquet of flowers. _Wakka…_was all Lulu thought before running back into the room. The girl kind of looked stupefied at the sight of a guardian without her dress on, and she wondered what the legendary woman was up to.

"Thank you very much. Here you go," Lulu said, and handed the girl twenty gil. The girl's eyes lit up.

"Thank you!" she squealed, and jumped down the hall. Lulu looked down the hall in the direction of the bouncing girl, and saw Yuna and Rikku looking just as tired, accepting their own delivery. _Just what has gotten into those two? And Rikku too?_ Lulu mused to herself, shutting her door behind her, and setting the flowers in a vase on the table. She added some water to it, and she admired the flowers. _These smell…delicious. Beautiful, really. I know you are up to something,_ Lulu thought, and smiled. Wakka cared so much about her.

Lulu bathed and changed, getting herself ready for the day. Her ebony braids swayed as she attempted to put her hair up. It was really a complicated procedure, but she liked the results. And she had to look formal today, because like at all public outing, they wore their guardian outfits. Lulu didn't despise her old dress, because it was comfortable, but she hoped that people didn't think of her as cold and evil anymore. After she finished dressing, she left her room to see what Yuna and Rikku were up to.

"You got flowers too?" Yuna asked Lulu, letting her into her room. She had bathed and changed as well, back into her summoner's uniform. She still wore it around a lot times, because she really like it. Tidus had to convince her to get other clothes, and slowly but surely she was wearing it less and less.

"That I did. I think those boys are getting themselves into trouble. Why else would they apologize ahead of time?" Lulu said, and Yuna laughed.

"Just because they sent flowers doesn't mean they are apologizing!" Yuna said, and the two of them laughed some more. An energetic blond haired bullet bounced into the room, her face covered with glee.

"I got flowers!" Rikku exclaimed, and twirled in excitement.

"You too?" Yuna said, and Rikku looked at them.

"Yup yup yup! And they aren't from Wakka or Tidus!" Rikku said, and bounced around the room. She really had to let some of that energy go sometimes.

"Auron?" Lulu asked, and Rikku's eyes grew wide that Lulu could guess that.

"How did you know, you big meanie!" Rikku said, and Lulu laughed. She wasn't blind to see that Rikku tried as hard as she could to be near the stoic man. During the pilgrimage, and Rikku's sadness afterwords. But he was back, now, and Rikku danced excitedly.

"I'm happy for you, really. But we have more important matters to discuss, young lady," Lulu said, and Rikku stopped moving instantaneously when Lulu finished saying lady.

"Whaddya mean, discuss?" Rikku said, but the nervousness in her voice gave her away.

"What do you know, Rikku?" Yuna said, grabbing the young Al Bhed and putting her on the bed. She held her down so she couldn't move, with Lulu moving to help Yuna hold Rikku down.

"Lemme go! Those kids are gonna pay!" Rikku said, squirming about trying to break free.

"Hmm…maybe some, thunder, would cure things?" Yuna said mischievously, and Rikku's eyes flared wide with fear.

"I'm gonna grind their brains in!" Rikku said, not giving anything up. She jumped away from tiny sparks of electricity as Lulu made her dance around the room while they all laughed. At least Yuna and Lulu were laughing.

* * *

Tidus and Wakka decided to eat some ChocoDogs early, from the street vendor. It was only about ten in the morning, but the ceremony started at noon, and they still had to shower and change for the opening ceremony of the tourney.

"Time to head back, ya?" Wakka said, finishing his last ChocoDog off.

"I suppose. Think they got the flowers?" Tidus asked as they neared the hotel. They could hear Lulu and Yuna's laughter from the open window, and Rikku's squeals.

"Hmmm, think we should help her?" Tidus said, and Wakka laughed.

"Nah, lets get ready first, ya," Wakka said, and Wakka and Tidus both used the facilities in Wakka's room. Tidus tried to creep back to his room, wearing only a towel, but found the three ladies still talking fervently.

"Hey Lulu, Wakka's naked and waiting," Tidus said and smiled venomously. Lulu looked up to see towel-clad Tidus, laughing. She blushed darkly, and excused herself from the room.

"Put on some clothes, ewwww!" Rikku said, and bounced from the room back into her own.

Tidus grabbed his yellow and black clothes that he had worn all through the pilgrimage. Amazing they were still in one piece, like any of the others. Lulu and Yuna had spent many nights sewing gashes and cuts up from them, and the clothes didn't look any worse for wear.

"What are you guys up to?" Yuna asked as Tidus laid back on the bed. She slid up to him seductively, trying to get answers out of him in return for her actions.

"Uh…its…a…Yuna would you stop that? It's a…surprise," Tidus said, through gasps of air. It was like he couldn't speak every time Yuna kissed his neck. She abruptly sat up, her bottom lip sticking out and her face pouting.

"Fine. Stupid men," she pouted, and Tidus sighed. Keeping secrets from her is so hard, especially when he wanted to tell her.

"Hey, sorry. You'll find out later. Don't be mad or sad or anything," Tidus said, sitting next to her.

"I know. Just kidding!" Yuna said, and jumped up laughing. She ran to Lulu's room, and heard Wakka sputter the same way. Lulu came out of the room with a smile on her face, and Wakka was behind her shaking his head back and forth.

The five of them, now fully dressed for the occasion, headed for the stadium. Crowds swarmed the streets, but the four of them, protecting Yuna in the middle, made their way through. People cheered at the sight of them, and they became the every growing processional. Their path was cleared, and people followed right behind them, all the way to the stadium. The ceremony was supposed to start in a half hour, and the people quickly left them to enter the stadium themselves.

The five of them used a special entrance for guests, and walked into their seats for the tourney. It was closer to the bottom, and open faced so everyone could see who was standing there. There were cheers and screams, as people noticed who had arrived, but there was something wrong with the seats.

"Why are there seven seats?" Rikku asked, hopping between a couple of them.

"Cause, don't you ever get tired?" Tidus asked, watching her bounce around with glee.

"But whyyyyyy!" she whined, and Wakka laughed.

"Think about it, sand brains. There were seven of us, ya know?" Wakka said, and Rikku's face twisted into the epitome of excitement.

"Auron and Khimari are coming?" she exclaimed, and her bouncing had become launching, off the walls, the floor, and the ceiling.

"Auron is already here, he's on his way. Khimari came with the Fangs," Tidus said, and she looked happy.

The were quickly joined by Auron and Khimari, who took the last two seats. Rikku sat uncomfortably close to Auron, and Khimari took a seat on the opposite end, near Yuna. They idly chatted, until it was quieting down in the stadium. The blitz sphere wasn't filled yet, that was the last part of the ceremony at night. But people started cheering none the less, when the teams themselves showed up at the bottom walkway. All of the teams were there, yelling, waving, and the crowd just screamed in excitement. Tourneys in Luca were always this way; blitz was a way of life.

They listened to a few speakers, the head of the Blitz Board, the mayor of Luca, and a history of the sport from Maechen. The crowd listened intently, making little sound as the speakers…well, spoke.

* * *

"And let the tourney begin!" the Blitz Board leader yelled, and the crowd erupted. It was three or more hours until the second ceremony would start, when the plan was to be executed.

The seven of them never left, catching up on old times, chatting idly like they had never been able to before the pilgrimage. There was much laughter, and the group looked happy. The stadium emptied to about half, people getting lunch or something of that nature, and then it started slowly filling back up. Tidus and Wakka caught a vendor's attention, and the seven of them pigged out on greasy fast food once again. Even Khimari ate four or five of the ChocoDogs.

"How long till the next ceremony starts?" Tidus asked. He seemed excited, or nervous. Depends on how somebody interpreted it.

"Why?" asked Auron, and he laughed. Tidus and Wakka looked at each other and shrugged. Auron always knew everything, but said nothing. No big deal.

"Half hour or so. Sun is going down, I think," Rikku said, grinning. She had been left out of the whole plan, except in the very beginning. But she knew that it was nervousness in Tidus' voice, not excitement.

"Uh…I'm gonna use the bathroom quick, ya?" Wakka said, and excused himself down the halls of the blitz stadium interior.

"Me too, don't want to have to leave in the middle of the ceremony," Tidus said quickly and ran after Wakka. The rest of the group sat there, kind of stunned. But a smile appeared over the faces of both Auron and Rikku.

* * *

"They know we are up to something," Tidus said quietly as they ran down the hall looking for something, or someone.

"Too late for them to do nuthin, ya?" Wakka said, and they both laughed. They spotted the person they were looking for.

"Wantz, thank god. Was thinking you weren't going to show," Tidus said, breathing heavily. They ran around half of the stadium looking for him.

"No problem, guys. Here you are," Wantz said, holding out a ring to both of them. They shone with brilliance, Wantz must have polished them to the best of his ability before bringing them. They had met so far out of the way so no one would see what was going on.

"Wow Wantz, I can't thank you and Milley enough, ya?" Wakka said, turning the ring over in his hands. If it was even possible, it seemed even more beautiful to him than it had the last time he had seen it.

"No problem. I met the ladies, yesterday I think. You are lucky men," Wantz said, and strolled off towards his wife, who Wakka and Tidus saw in the distance.

"Ready?" Wakka asked, and Tidus smiled. A feeling of pure happiness settled over the two, and the butterflies in their stomach were definitely blue, not red.

* * *

"Sorry that took so long. Tidus was signing autographs," Wakka said, and Tidus looked around sheepishly. It was the cover story that they had developed together, so it worked fine.

"The ceremony starts in ten minutes, how many did you sign?" asked Yuna, and the two of them laughed.

"Like thirty or something. Stupid bathroom," Tidus said, false glum in his voice. The entire group laughed at him. But Wakka and Tidus were laughing because of entirely different reasons. As the crowd started filling back up, Wakka noticed Keepa and his wife Maralee sitting very nearby. The seats that they had gotten them were very close to where they sat, so the people of Besaid could see well. Wakka just prayed that nobody else in the group recognized them.

"Alright, enough laughing. Ceremony starts in a minute, ya?" Wakka said, and he grinned. He was totally ready for this. And seemingly at Wakka's request, the crowd quieted down.

"Welcome to the annual night opening ceremonies of the biggest tourney in blitzball!" the announcer yelled, and the crowd drowned out the announcer with cheers.

"This year is very special, however. We are graced by the attendance of High Summoner Yuna and her guardians!" the announcer yelled, and the crowd cheered ever louder. Yuna seemed to walk forward, waiting for her cue to give a speech, like she did everywhere she went.

"But first, before this all begins. Guardians Wakka and Tidus have something they want all of you to hear and see!" the announcer yelled, and the two of them strode forward. The rest of the group gawked at them, keeping their mouths shut but gawking none the less. Tidus gave Wakka a grin, and they both laughed.

"People of Spira!" Wakka yelled, and the crowd erupted, not letting him finish what he was saying. When they had quieted down, he continued. "We have been everywhere together, and without all the help we got from all of ya, we wouldn't a been able to do it!" Wakka yelled, and the crowd just screamed.

"So we thought, why not share this with you guys," Tidus yelled, and the crowd stayed quiet. They knew something was going on, and they stared intently. Wakka and Tidus grabbed Lulu and Yuna respectively, and pulled them forward, to where they were standing. The ladies backs were too each other, with Wakka and Tidus looking at them. The ladies looked dumbfounded still, but the crowd oozed excitement.

Wakka and Tidus each dropped to one knee, fumbling the rings out of their pockets.

"Lu, I know you hate big things like this, but would ya marry me?" Wakka asked quietly, and Lulu burst into tears, nodding furiously and holding out her hand. Wakka slid the ring on easily, glad it fit. They hadn't bothered with trying to fit the rings first, they were going to be big enough. They figured they could resize them later if they had to.

As Wakka spoke to Lulu, Tidus just sat on his knee, staring up at Yuna. Tears started forming in her eyes, realizing what was going on.

"Yuna? Would you…" was all Yuna said before he slipped the ring on her finger, and she pulled him up to hug him. The crowd went insane. Insane is an understatement, nobody could even describe what was happening as they had just proposed to the most famous people in Spira. The crowd refused to stop cheering, many of them crying. As Lulu and Yuna looked around, they saw a few of the familiar faces from the people of Besaid. They saw Wantz and Milley cheering too.

Lulu and Yuna had tears of joy as they sat down in their seats, next to their new fiancés. Tidus and Wakka grinned, all their planning had come down the way it was supposed to. It was perfect, in every way. Everybody any of the knew were there, and happy for them.

"So this is what you were up to," Lulu said softly, and hugged Wakka.

"Ya, sorry it was all a secret," Wakka said, and he kissed her gently.

"A good secret," Lulu said, and Wakka laughed. Yuna and Tidus were in much the same discussion, and Yuna was still teary eyed. Lulu fingered the ring on her finger, looking at it in awe. It was stunning, and she recognized the stone set in the middle.

"Farlastone? Wakka, it's so expensive!" Lulu exclaimed, looking at the ring on her finger.

"Don't yell at me, yell at Wantz over there later, ya?" Wakka said, and she smiled. She understood why Rikku was trying to drag them away from O'akas, it all fell into place, and she smiled.

"I love you, Wakka. Thank you," Lulu said, and her tears started flowing again.

"I love ya too, Lu," Wakka said, and held her tight. Lulu loved his strong arms around her, and she thought of how far she had come.

She had been distraught for some long, after Chappu had left and perished at the hands of Sin. She had thought that after avenging his death, she would feel better, but nothing helped. After spending so much time in Guadosalam and seeing the sphere, she became even bitterer about her life, and she had decided to take it out on Wakka. And he was still here, after everything. Everything she had done to him, shun him, hurt him, almost kill him, and he was still there for her.

The tears poured down her face as Wakka held her, but she had a smile on her face. A face that Wakka had been in love with for many years. And finally, he held her in his arms as not a good friend, but as his future wife. He smiled big, and kissed her lightly. By now, the announcer had continued as the sphere pool was filling up and fireworks crashed in the distant sky. But through the din of what was going on, the only thing either person could think of was each other.

* * *

The stadium emptied quickly, with the festival beginning. Everywhere there was music, people dancing, and everybody happy. As the group of seven began walking, they stopped.

"What now?" Auron asked, and the group looked at each other.

"You mean with all that 'planning', you didn't have something for after?" Lulu asked venomously, and Wakka just grinned.

"Hey now, we tried, ya!" Wakka said, and he laughed. The spirits of the group had never been higher.

"Why don't we go to Besaid?" Yuna said, and Tidus and Wakka just turned to each other and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Sure, sure. Walk this way for about five minutes," Tidus said, and the two guys laughed again. They headed towards the beach, and the sea of tents appeared. At the first sight of them, people started gathering, until hundreds of Besaidians were bunched up together.

"We here, Besaid," Wakka said, and laughed. The entire village, all of their friends and people they knew growing up were there.

They walked into the group, and the entire collection of people started talking, and with the familiar bonfire they surrounded that. Yuna and Lulu were surrounded by women, each wanting to congratulate each of them and get their own look at the summoner and guardian's rings. Lulu and Yuna were all too happy to show off the newest chapter of their lives.

Khimari started to play tag with the children who had come on the sand, and they quickly found out Ronso's and sand didn't mix well. The Ronso's laughter could always be heard as he played with the children, like he had a little when Yuna was a child. Maybe it was the pure joy he was feeling to be in such an upstart mood.

Tidus and Wakka sat next to each other, grinning, as many people came up to offer their congratulations to each of them.

"We done good, ya?" Wakka said, nudging Tidus where he sat.

"I think so, Wakka, I think so," Tidus replied, and the festivities continued on into the night. Nobody noticed when Rikku and Auron disappeared, nobody even noticed what time it was when they noticed they were gone.

Nobody went to bed until long after the sun had gone down, conversations and exclamations of joy and happiness rang throughout the night. Not only on the beach, but in all of Luca. It was indeed a happy day, for all of Spira.

* * *

As Lulu and Wakka slowly made their way back to the hotel at an unknown hour of the morning, Lulu turned Wakka to look at her, and he did, smiling.

"Wakka, I love you so much. Thank you...for forgiving me...of everything," Lulu said, and hugged Wakka tightly.

"Ya know me. I love ya too. It's no big deal, ya? Just don't light me up anymore, ya?" Wakka said, and Lulu pulled away and punched him lightly in the arm.

"I said I was sorry!" Lulu said, her smile turning into a frown.

"I was kiddin, Lu," Wakka said, and her frown turned upside down.

"And define 'light you up'," Lulu said, seduction deep in her voice. She turned back for the hotel, gently pulling him with her into the hotel into their room. She started tearing his clothes off before shutting the door, and Wakka was wearing nothing but his birthday suit before the door was even shut.

"Lu, this ain't decent at all!" Wakka exclaimed, and Lulu laughed evilly.

_I'll show him, not decent,_ Lulu thought, pulling her own clothes off as fast as she had his.

The only discernible, T-rated thought either of them had was that they were sleeping in tomorrow.


End file.
